


Dragon Age: The New Blood

by DarkSakura



Series: Tales of Erafen ( Dragon Age ) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSakura/pseuds/DarkSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has been well-established, and Corypheus has been defeated nearly thirty years earlier. Many of the members of the Inquisition have taken advantage of peaceful times to establish families, to settle into new lives of their own choosing. When a new threat arises that takes out the original heroes, who is left to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces of Peace

Springtime at Skyhold really wasn't unlike springtime in the Hinterlands. The magical air kept the temperature mild, only introduced a small cool wind to prevent the sun in the higher altitude from becoming too warm. Erafen always liked it, though she much preferred the seasons she experienced in the Emerald Graves. While magic did make the area resistant to harsh and sudden changes, the elves (and a few sorted non-elves) lived more in harmony with the seasons.

She sat with the Inquisitor, her dearest friend, Miryam. The two women were watching the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces evaluating new recruits, their daughter walking behind to offer answers to his questions. Evelyn Rutherford was very much a mix of her parents, and to the casual observer, she seemed to be a warrior like her father, except for the rather large staff hung on her back.

“I think Cullen’s going to be ready to hand over leadership to her soon,” Miryam said, a proud smile on her face. “I’ll need to find another successor. I was considering asking Fenrian, but I know you and Solas are gearing him up for Halam’abelas.”

  “Halam’abelas will have us for a long time, _falon_ ,” Erafen said. “If Fenrian is who you would consider to lead the Inquisition, I would support him if he chose to accept.”

“Then I’ll discuss it with Cullen tonight,” Miryam said. For being in her sixties, her hair was still quite black, streaked through with plenty of silver. Erafen felt both young and old when looking at her, but her lack of aging never became a point of contention between them.

“We’ll be meeting tonight while the veterans from the war against Corypheus dine,” Miryam continued. “I think the kids will enjoy their hunting trip tonight.”

“The kids? They’re all grown now, _falon_ ,” Erafen pointed out. “No, they’ll always be our children. They’re as old as we all were when we came together. Well, except for Solas.”

“Solas doesn't count,” Miryam laughed. She toyed with the end of her long braid. “He doesn't show it, but Cullen is slowing down some. He’s fought too hard to not feel the aches and pains in his body. Healers can only do so much.”

“I know,” Erafen said softly. “He’s a dear friend. I wish…”

“It doesn't work that way, and he wouldn't want to live forever. Neither would I,” Miryam said. “Look at us, being depressing. Look how lovely our children are!”

Erafen grinned, agreeing with a nod. Fenrian sat a bit away with Alaina Theirin, hotly debating some topic or the other, falling silent from moment to moment to watch the drills. Aiden, Alaina’s younger twin, stood behind them, arms folded and watching the whole thing with a critical eye.

“Hello, ladies,” came a cheeky voice from behind, and Alistair himself took a seat next to them. “I love these state visits. No one cares I’m a king when I’m hanging around the Inquisitor.” He winked.

“And your wife has no problem with your flirting?” Miryam laughed.

“My wife is a scary lady, but she knows I’m wrapped around her little finger… all of her fingers, really, like a big Alistair-twine ball,” he told her.

“I’m glad you were able to make the State Visit like this,” Erafen said.   “Well, getting out of Denerim is nice. It’s been a while since I've been able to leave for anything other than inspecting districts,” Alistair replied. “Boring stuff, that.”

“I can imagine,” Erafen told him, grinning. “Sorry your youngest couldn't make it.”

“I think Alaina and Aiden are all right with having this trip to themselves. Alaina’s preparing for her transfer here to take a place as Knight-Captain for the Templar assignment here,” he said proudly. He fell silent, hearing Cullen’s voice ringing out gruffly, announcing that the new recruits passed inspection and that they were dismissed.

Alaina and Fenrian stood, and with Aiden, they moved forward to meet with Evelyn, the four talking with smiles and laughter among them. Another booming laugh sounded, and Kostas, a Qunari who rivaled the size of his father, placed his large hand on Alaina’s head, earning a swat from the smaller human Templar. Jenni sat on his shoulder, grinning from her vantage point.

“I’m glad they get on so well,” Cullen said, approaching. He joined the group, sitting on the benches, Erafen moving over so he could sit next to his wife.

“Talana seems a bit off, but she spent most of her time in Minrathous studying,” Miryam observed.

“Where is she?” Cullen asked.

“With Dorian, going over a few things,” Erafen answered. “Poor girl has had quite the ordeal getting out of Tevinter.”

As more of the younger group came together, Fenrian waved to the gathered group of parents to signal they’d be heading down the mountain to the base camp. Erafen waved back, calling out for them to enjoy themselves and not worry about the talks going on.

“That’s our signal to get to work,” Miryam said, waving to Dorian when he approached with Talana on his arm.

——

“I’m glad we could get together like this,” Emilien Hawke said, running his fingers through his snowy hair.

“Indeed,” Evelyn replied, smiling pleasantly. She tucked a stray gold lock behind her ear that'd been blown out of place by the wind. She seemed quite amused at the thought.  “Though I think the parents are probably wishing they could have come along." She sat next to Fenrian, leaning a bit into his side while the taller elf draped an arm over her shoulders. She absently picked at the hem of crimson tunic, pulling it where it'd been stuck in some of her armor.

“Because waiting in boring old meetings is exactly what Dad loves most to do,” Alaina said with a cheeky grin. “Maybe Bump-on-a-Log here would've liked it.”

“I’m hardly a bump on a log,” Aiden protested. “Just because I think politics is an _interesting_ and _exacting_ science.”

“It’s boring as balls!” Alaina lamented. “You are far better suited to the throne than I!”

“This is true,” Aiden agreed, finally grinning. The Theirin twins both had the same smile their father possessed, making each seem as if they were up to trouble. As children, it was true, and as adults, only somewhat true.

“What’s Tal doing up there at the meeting?” Jenni demanded, working on a couple of her arrows.

“She apparently saw some crazy shit in Minrathous,” Kostas replied, frowning. “She wouldn't tell me about it, just that there was some blood magic involved, and she didn't want to be a part of that.”

“Nasty stuff,” Fenrian said with a shudder. “It eventually cuts you off from the Fade, puts you more at its whim, so my father says.”

“Not dangerous on its own, just that it opens the door to so much,” Alaina said. “And life-time blood mages tend to be odd. They smell like copper.”

“That’s the best way of putting it,” Evelyn said. “You've probably seen more that've taken the demonic path.”

“There will always be people lured by demons or darkness or ambition; the demons are only a more persuasive aspect,” Alaina pointed out.

“I still can’t imagine what it was like when the Circles were still prisons,” Aiden said. “I’m glad they’re not like that anymore. We have much to thank the Inquisition for.”

“Spoken like a true Heir to the Throne,” Kostas said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Little Prince, your dad’s done good things for Ferelden, and you have all of us behind you.”

“I was thinking about that,” Evelyn said. “Father was saying he had concerns over how quiet things were, and then we had that brief Venatori uprising.”

“And you were glorious in striking down their leader!” Jenni said, clapping her hands with enthusiasm. “Brilliant, that!”

Evelyn colored a bit, pleased at her friend’s praise. “Well, part of this meeting is over how suspicious the whole thing was. I should be up there with them.”

“Ev, _falon_ , you’re where you should be, relaxing with your friends, catching up, and enjoying the peace before things change, and trust me, I know things will be changing soon. It’s in the wind,” Fenrian told her, squeezing her shoulders. He pushed aside her golden mane to gently reach to rub her neck. "Relax."

“So what’s between you two, huh?” Alaina asked. “You’ve always been thick, but are you two _together_?”

“Not like you _think_ we are,” Fenrian said. “You know, admitting you love your friends isn't a weakness.”

“Well, no one said that!” Alaina retorted. “Just it’s nice. Not everyone gets someone to be that close to.”

“Well, yeah,” Evelyn said, pleased. “Love does not equate to… to carnal pleasures.”

“But that part’s pretty nice, too,” Kostas laughed.

“If you’re into that kind of thing,” Jenni pointed out, making a face. “Yuck.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Aiden said. He blushed a bit when Kostas draped an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, it’s not.”

“You weren't saying that last night,” the Qunari teased.

“Shut it already,” the Prince said, flustered, and the others laughed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And I know nothing can come of it, which is why I’m going to go back to crazy flirting with Fenrian there,” Kostas drawled, winking at the tall elf.

“Keep dreaming!” Fenrian laughed.

“You break my heart, you handsome wolf!” the Qunari laughed. “Evelyn, sure you won’t share?”

“He’s not my suitor!” Evelyn laughed. “He is free to be with whomever he will.”

“So Alaina…” Fenrian winked at the ginger Templar.

“Oh, piss off!” Alaina laughed, throwing a biscuit at the elf. He caught it easily, taking a wolfish bite and leering jokingly.

Fenrian was about to say something, but he paused, looking around.

  “Fen?” Evelyn asked, and she reached for her staff.

“We’re not alone. I feel magic, the Taint. But here?” Fenrian stood immediately, setting off, Evelyn at his heels. The others also stood, following after the eldest of their number, trusting his keen senses.

“I feel it now, too,” Jenni affirmed quietly.

They only went a few meters outside of the clearing, and Fenrian put his staff away, wandering closer to what looked like a figure in blue, silver, and grey, face down in the dirt, his own staff cracked but gripped in a gloved hand.

“A Grey Warden? Here?” Emilien marveled. “They’re not outcast from Ferelden, sure, but this close to the border?” He knelt next to him, rolling him over. “And Dalish.”

Fenrian looked the younger Warden over. “His _vallaslin_ mark him for Falon’din,” he observed aloud. He watched Alaina check for a pulse, and he set immediately to healing the injuries he saw on the man. The Warden was indeed Dalish, with hair the brown of an oak tree and paler skin, like one who hadn’t been in the sun much since his youth. He was muscular, far more than expected of a mage, but not unheard of for a Grey Warden. His side appeared to have been clawed open, and he smelled of elfroot poultices.

“His mana is weak. We should get him to Skyhold,” Evelyn said, kneeling down next to him. “Let’s get that poultice changed here, though, clean him up. We can’t carry him as he is.”

  “I’ll carry him to the camp,” Kostas offered, and he gently scooped up the Warden, turning around to head back. Jenni darted ahead, getting water skins and an emergency kit. Once they had a place cleared out for the patient, Fenrian went to work, pulling away ripped armor and fabric, cleaning the wound and healing what he could.

“Fen, we need to get him to Skyhold soon,” Evelyn said.

“I know, but it won’t be safe to move him until this wound is sealed up better,” Fenrian told her, working steadily.

“I can go ahead, get some of the soldiers to bring down a litter,” Emilien said.

“Do it,” Evelyn said. “Jenni, with him?”

“On it, boss,” Jenni said, and she grabbed her bag, going to join Emilien. They found themselves stopping short when a red light emerged from the center of Skyhold, pouring over it as if being expelled from it, but the light spread over and coated the whole area, slamming into the ground through the path leading up in the distance. The barrier bulged in places, acting as if it were pushing against the unseen barrier that protected Skyhold.

“ _Mamae_! _Babae_!” Fenrian called out, immediately thinking of his parents trapped within.

“Stay with the Warden,” Evelyn told him, and she took her staff out. “Alaina, Emilien, Jenni, and I will investigate. Aiden, I’ll send soldiers to your charge.” She and the elf exchanged a look, so much silently passing between them, and she headed off into the sparse woods.


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from their families in Skyhold, Evelyn and Fenrian must decide what comes next.

Evelyn led her group to the border of the glowing ruby barrier, joined by more of the Inquisition’s forces they met along the way. She felt sicker the closer they got to the barrier, and she noticed that Alaina reacted as well.

“It smells like the red lyrium and blood magic,” Alaina said from Evelyn’s side, her voice rough and strained. “But it also feels like darkspawn.” While she hadn't been born fully tainted like her former Grey Warden father, she still had a sense of the darkspawn, likely due to perhaps a very small part of the taint still being in her blood.

“Good to know,” Evelyn said. She looked thoughtful, and she murmured the words of an incantation to evoke a vision of the Fade over the real world as Fenrian's parents taught her to do. “It extends to the Fade, as I feared, and there is a focal point, inside the barrier. That means it was cast from somewhere inside, but how could it be?”

Down the line, one of the soldiers finally cried out, charging it with his sword before Evelyn could order him not to. When he hit the barrier, he erupted into flame, the color a cooler red than the orange of fire, and it engulfed the man, burning him to nothing and consuming even the ashes.

“No one else is to touch this!” Evelyn ordered. “Alaina, can you Cleanse this area?”

  “I've been pushing at it. It’s almost as if I’m Silenced and not the other way around,” the human Templar replied. "We could clear the area and I could try properly. I don't want to cut off your magic if you need it."

"We'll do it," Evelyn said, and she signaled to the others to move a safe distance back, though she clamped a hand on her friend's shoulder before she joined them.

Alaina looked over the barrier, muttering under her breath, and she forced herself to calm down and focus, calling upon the lyrium inside of her to boost her abilities. Cleansing the area was nothing, really, except that she could feel the barrier ahead of her actually cut off and repel the circle, the two energies combating each other.

"Don't like it much, do you?" she spat at the barrier, as if it were an enemy standing before her, and with a cry, she unleashed a Smite.

The next moment, Alaina went flying back at great speed, only to be caught by a barrier of Force cast by Evelyn. Emilien was at her side the next moment.

"That was... _special_ ," he told her. "What did you do that for?"

"It gave just a little when I tried to Cleanse the area, so I thought maybe if I Smote it like a person, it would work better. Shows what I know," Alaina said, rubbing her head. "Blighted barrier doesn't seem to want to lay down and give up."

"You lot don't think this is the only one of these, do you?" Jenni piped in, frowning.

The other three looked at the elf, and Evelyn straightened up. "We need to get word out to the major cities, to the Inquisition's scouts."

  "You realize you're the senior party here, as far as the Inquisition's concerned, Ev," Emilien pointed out.

"That hadn't passed my notice, _thanks_ , Em," Evelyn said, smirking without mirth. “With Skyhold cut off, though, we’re going to have to find another place to regroup, and I don’t want to leave this situation unwatched.”

Emilien folded his arms, scowling at the barrier. “We could try Haven. It’s close enough, and the Inquisition started off there, this second time around.”

“I was thinking along those lines,” Evelyn said. “All right, Jenni, round up the soldiers here, those who haven’t gone ahead. We’ll leave a small force and some mages to study this, find a way in. Meet us back at camp.”

“You got it!” the smaller elf called out, bouncing off to handle her task.

“I’ll hold out for the mouse,” Emilien said, using his nickname for Jenni.

“What could cause something like this?” Alaina wondered, turning to march back with the blonde mage.

“If we knew, we’d be dispelling it,” Evelyn replied tersely. “As it is, we can’t assume people in there are dead, not yet. It’s Skyhold. The protections there are ancient and powerful. Surely the Maker is watching out for those within.” 

“Surely,” Alaina repeated, convincing herself. “My father was a Warden. He has to have felt the dawkspawn, too, before this happened. They can’t hide from him. He has to be alive. Aiden will need to go to Denerim immediately, though.”

“Someone needs to sit in with the Queen, correct,” Evelyn agreed. She fell silent, thinking of her parents trapped within Skyhold, too, and of Fenrian ahead, also probably beside himself with worry. Who was the Warden they found, though? Who injured him?

“Evie,” Fenrian called out when they approached. “My patient is awake.”

The elven man sat slowly sipping a meaty broth loaded with elfroot, his eyes angrily on the glow of red in the near distance. When Evelyn plopped down across from him, he set the mug down.

“I’m a newer recruit, Mithrahn of Clan Ghilain,” he said, his voice raw. “I've been with the order about a year or so, most of it spent on the Deep Roads.”

“That explains the pallor,” Alaina observed, sitting by Evelyn.

“We found a crypt loaded with darkspawn, and… _he_ was there. I don’t know who he was, but we were there. He infected some of us, some sort of blood magic. I… I escaped.”

“Speak slowly, _lethallin_ ,” Fenrian urged him, giving Kostas a warning glance when the large Qunari huffed. “I pulled this out of him,” he added, holding up an etched rune-inscrubed crystal of red lyrium, though it seemed within it pulsed something darker.

“It reeks of the Taint,” Aiden added, looking from it to the glow ahead. “But it’s how whatever happened up there came to pass. Requires a sacrifice, so the Dalish here said.”

“I was intended for Denerim,” Mithrahn said, turning his eyes to the mug in his hands. “I came to warn Skyhold, but I was late. Too late. He’s hunting.”

“Who is hunting?” Alaina insisted.

“I don’t know his name, but his followers are called ‘Cataros’, The Pure Ones,” the elf replied. “He’s darkspawn, mentioned Corypheus, mentioned looking for the Old Gods. I wasn't… wasn't myself most of the time.”

“How do we know you’re not lying to us now?” Evelyn demanded.

“What do I have to lose?” Mithrahn countered anxiously. “Test me for a geas!”

“I already have, _falon_ ,” Fenrian told Evelyn gently, coming to place a hand on her shoulder. “He’s the best lead we have. Skyhold wasn’t the only target.”

“Val Royeaux, Halamshiral, Minrathous, Weisshaupt, Orzammar…” The Warden finished his mug. “Denerim is safe, as I am here. Skyhold is sealed, but protected as I understand. Halam’abelas is still hidden, and therefore also safe.”

“Large cities, though, and Orzammar would be impossible,” Alaina said, secretly relieved her home was safe.

“Don’t have to get all of it to cut the head off,” Mithrahn pointed out. “They’re sealed, locked inside, possibly dead. I don’t know how the magic works, only that Skyhold was to be the truly impossible one.”

“We should get to Halam’abelas,” Fenrian said. He gave Evelyn a look, and after a moment, she understood.

“But Aiden needs to get to Denerim,” Alaina pointed out. “Mum may be regent for now, but Aiden is the Heir. The nobles’d piss themselves without him.”

Evelyn looked thoughtful, and then, almost suddenly, she found her eyes locked to the battered Grey Warden before her. She saw his desperation, his fear, and his suffering in one long glance, and found her decision.

“We move to Haven first, then we branch out. Fenrian will go to Halam’abelas from there, and we shall travel onward to Denerim once we’ve gathered forces and heard back from our agents,” she said aloud.

“You’re our commander,” Fenrian told her firmly. “We follow your lead.”

Evelyn met her dearest friend’s eyes, fixed solidly, and then she nodded at him, mouthing a silent _ma serannas_ for his support. “I’ll see to the troops then. Make sure your patient is ready to move.”

Fenrian watched her retreat, the long curled ponytail swinging behind her as she walked with purpose to gather those troops still available. Her voice echoed out, and he couldn’t help the feeling of pride in her that swelled his chest.

“You are together?” the Warden asked.

“Not like you’re thinking, _lethallin_ ,” the taller elf replied. “Nothing at all like that.”

Mithrahn merely nodded. “ _Lath’falon_ , then.”

“Exactly,” Fenrian said. “Come on, let’s make sure you’ll be able to walk. Your armor should be serviceable enough for getting to Haven, and then we can see if there is anything to properly replace or repair it with once we’re there.”

“If more of us are going to Denerim, then perhaps he might continue on to Vigil’s Keep,” Aiden suggested, helping with the tents.

“We never received word back from them,” Mithrahn said. “For that matter, I need to send notice again, and to Weisshaupt, except…”

“Weisshaupt has probably fallen to whatever got Skyhold,” Alaina finished. “Of course it has, because having the entirety of the Grey Wardens helping us might be a _bit_ much to ask for.”

Fenrian shook his head. “We don’t know if they were successful, and I can still walk the Fade tonight, see if I can still communicate with my parents that way. I… I’d _know_ if they were dead. They’re all alive in there.”

“I hope you’re right,” Alaina said, looking back to the red glow. “Step-mum’s going to be pissed.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re rather crass for a Templar?” the Warden asked of Alaina, giving her an odd look.

“You’re the first one… today.” She gave the Dalish elf a smirk without any of her usual humor, and went to help her brother with the tents.

——

The procession to Haven took a few days with so many, but thankfully the presence of so many mages among their number made the travel easier than it could have been. The mayor, a woman named Tara Woodcroft, welcomed them.

“I’ve already prepared grounds for the troops, and you lot will be staying in the Chantry proper,” she told them, recognizing Evelyn as being in command.

“Thank you,” came the grateful reply. “Tell me what correspondence has arrived, please.”

“The Winter Palace is cut off, though much of Halamshiral is active,” Tara replied, wringing her hands with worry. “Reports also say paths to Orzammar are sealed. Val Royeaux is also cut off. I’ve heard nothing from Weisshaupt or Minrathous as you requested.”

“Halam’abelas?” Fenrian asked, joining them.

“Keeper Merrill wants you to return at once, but she has taken over for your parents, lad,” the mayor said. “People everywhere are working to keep order, but no one’s seen anything like this. There’s talk of this being a prelude to a Blight or some new problem.”

“We won’t let a Blight happen if we can,” Evelyn said. “But we do have a Grey Warden among our number. I’d like your spymaster keeping an eye on him discreetly.”

“Of course, milady,” Tara replied with a strong nod.

“Weird being here when there’s no procession or memorial,” Alaina observed from behind them as she approached. “Templars in our number are accounted for and ready to take stations.”

“Are you the most senior of them?” Evelyn asked.

“I am. How crazy is that?” Alaina returned, shaking her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll get them established here. I’ve still got to get Aiden to Denerim.”

“Milady Templar, I’ve heard from the Queen. There’s a letter for you and your brother,” the mayor said, presenting it directly to Alaina.

“Right, official family business. If you’ll excuse the two of us then,” Alaina said, and she went to retrieve her brother, pulling him off towards the town center.

“What can I do?” Tara asked.

“Prepare a war room in the Chantry with maps of Thedas, including Tevinter and Antiva. I need to see the big picture,” Evelyn said. “Fenrian…”

  “I’ll leave in the morning. I’m not leaving you tonight, not until things are established. Keeper Merrill will understand,” the elf said, pausing to tuck a stray bit of the Knight-Enchanter’s hair aside. “I’ll be able to meet you near Denerim, _falon_.”

“See that you do,” Evelyn said, and drawing in her breath, she went to attend to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who came with me to this new story! I wanted to do something somewhat original in this universe, and this is my chance. I hope you all love these new characters as much as their parents. Keep reading, and you'll find a lot of the older crowd in them.
> 
> I appreciate comments and feedback! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, my plan is to update every Friday night (Pacific Time). If I get ahead of schedule, I'll post some more.


	3. From Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group splits, and Evelyn brings Mithrahn up to speed on the interesting group he's traveling with.

Fenrian left immediately for Halam’abelas, Emilien coming with him in case of ambush. The two were used to fighting at each others’ backs, and they would provide trouble for anyone stupid enough to delay them. Jenni invited herself along, saying three was more fun.

Evelyn led her group off later that day after having set aside patrols and watch plans. She wanted to make sure Aiden arrived at the castle at Denerim herself, feeling uncertain about the situation. Alaina, Kostas, and Mithrahn would accompany them, of course, the group opting not to travel with soldiers so they could move more swiftly.

“ _Dareth shiral, falon_ ,” Fenrian told Evelyn, standing there at the gate. “We’ll meet up with you as soon as I hear you’re in Denerim.”

“ _Dareth shiral_ ,” Evelyn repeated to him, and then she watched him walk away with the other two before returning to her preparations. It wasn’t much longer until her group was mounted and on the road heading towards the Hinterlands.

“I didn’t realize you and Fenrian were sharing a room,” Kostas observed, patting the neck of his rather hefty stallion.

“We’re both upset. I’m sure you can understand the need for comfort and support in these times,” Evelyn replied, not rising to the bait.

“Yeah, rather convenient all of our folks were there at Skyhold all at once. Makes me think there was definitely some inside information passed on,” Kostas continued.

“A spy?” Aiden wondered. “I thought of the same thing, but didn’t everyone go through Spymaster Cadash?”

“Spymaster Cadash isn’t as young as he was, dear brother,” Alaina pointed out. “He had his second watching people.”

“And I _told_ you lot, it was a Grey Warden,” Mithrahn huffed. “How many Wardens were there?”

“Three, one looking a little ill, now that I think on it,” Alaina replied. “He didn’t say much.”

“Then it was him, Derin,” Mithrahn said, shaking his head. “He’s bound to be dead now.”

“But the others inside may still be alive,” Aiden pointed out. “And that’s our hope. We find a way to clear out this magic and free them, then we find whoever did this and end her or him.”

“Or them. Whoever and however many there are,” Alaina agreed. “By the Maker, I _will_ see them stopped.”

“Our enemy did know what to do. I’m going to assume it was pure luck that kept us out of Skyhold, that or this foe underestimated our group in particular. We all have been trained by our parents; I am leaning towards our freedom now being a serious error,” Evelyn said.

“You’re a mage, yet you wear armor,” Mithrahn commented.

“I’m a Knight-Enchanter, and I was Second in Command of the Inquisition’s forces after Rylen died in battle,” Evelyn explained. “Trained in strategy by my parents, specifically combat by my father. That and sometimes a barrier  _doesn't_  stop everything.”

“A warrior with magic. A very interesting specialization,” the elf observed. “I haven’t seen many mages successful with that path.”

“I am pleased, then, to be one,” Evelyn said, and she shot Alaina a look when the Templar snickered. “And ignore my friend here. She’s very weird.”

“A Templar, yes?” Mithrahn asked.

“That’s what the sword with fire on it mean, yeah,” Alaina answered, rapping her breastplate with her gauntlet.

“See? Weird,” Evelyn teased.

“It’s a relief to see a Templar who has a sense of humor,” Mithrahn said honestly. “Some of my fellow Wardens were Templars before, some mages. All of that stops meaning anything after the Joining.” He gave Alaina a searching once-over. “I feel the Blight from you.”

“Perhaps you might not know your history so much, but my father was a Grey Warden during the Fifth Blight,” the lady Templar replied. “The King of Ferelden. You know.”

“Right, I just didn't know it was hereditary,” Mithrahn said. "Then again, fertility is rather low in our kind."

“Aiden and I shouldn't be subject to the Calling, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Alaina said. “It’s shown no sign of growing in either of us, just little annoyances in the presence of Wardens or darkspawn.”

The Dalish man seemed curious and surprised. “I see. Very interesting.”

Alaina just tossed her ponytail, smirking a little. “We’re all _sorts_ of fascinating. Wait until you get to know us.” She winked, and then moved her mount on faster.

“Like fire,” Mithrahn muttered to himself.

“To say the least,” Aiden said, and he sped up to talk with his sister.

“I see the resemblance between them, but their personalities are so different,” Mithrahn observed.

“Alaina takes more after her father, to be sure,” Evelyn said. “Aiden has a love of fun, but he’s quieter next to her. I never really knew their mum; Queen Anora died when they were born.”

“What about your Qunari friend behind us?” the elf asked, indicating where Kostas was guarding their rear.

“Kostas is fun, and a more loyal friend never existed,” Evelyn said easily. “His parents are quite the pair; his sire is the Iron Bull, head of a mercenary company, and his other father is Dorian Pavus, a Tevinter mage. He has an adopted sister, a human girl, also a mage. She’s trapped in Skyhold, too.”

“No wonder he’s so anxious,” Mithrahn said. “I have a younger sister, too. I was very protective until my Joining.”

“You said you weren't conscripted until recently, yes?” Evelyn wondered.

Mithrahn nodded. “Blight got me when I fell into a cavern dumping me in the Deep Roads. I was found by Grey Wardens, and it was the only way to save me. I miss my Clan, but I’m doing good things with what was put in my path, that is, until I was captured.”

“Yes, about that,” Evelyn asked. “How were you captured?”

“We were in the Deep Roads, a small group of us. We were ambushed by darkspawn, but they fought far more intelligently than any I’d ever seen, as if being coordinated. They displayed strategy, and we were mostly still green,” Mithrahn said, shame in his voice. “Next I knew, my guts were being sewn up with that pod stuck in them. I swore to the Dread Wolf himself that I’d stop whatever did this to us.”

The human nodded, letting his words sink in. She didn't trust the elf yet, not completely, but so much of his story seemed legitimate, and he’d gone to Skyhold first to bring his warning. He clearly knew the Inquisition would be the best group of people to help him with his task. His face was open as well, marked with the god she knew to be a friend to the dead.

“Speaking of Dalish things,” Mithrahn started again, “I noticed you were close with that tall elf who went to Halam’abelas.”

“Fenrian is the son of the Comtesse of the Emerald Graves and her husband,” Evelyn told him. “I've known him since I was a small child. He is my dearest friend.”

“ _Lath’falon_.” He watched her as he said the word.

“Yes, a love-friend. The other half of my heart,” Evelyn said quietly.

“It’s odd to find a human who understands these things. He is not your intended,” the elf said.

“No,” the mage replied. “And I don’t care who understands that or not. But he isn't here.”

“No, he’s not,” Mithrahn agreed. “The others?”

“Jenni is somewhat related to Kostas in that her adopted mother was his birth mother,” Evelyn continued. “Emilien is elf-blooded, the child of a former Tevinter slave and the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Such pedigrees,” he commented. “And our enemy let you all free?”

“See why I think it was a grievous error? We can’t have been left free on purpose, not with the backgrounds and training we all have. Surely our foe is suicidal if he let us free on purpose,” Evelyn scoffed.

“Or he’s so arrogant that he wants to see if you’re all a challenge of some sort,” Mithrahn offered, shuddering at the rather dark thought. “Foolish.”

Evelyn nodded. “Indeed. Even so, even if I am confident in us all and our abilities, we must not become overconfident or too comfortable.”

“Being too comfortable is what led to my group being taken, even our captain,” Mithrahn told her, frowning in shame. “I've given you no reason to trust me, yet here I am, riding beside the Second to the Commander of the Inquisition’s Forces.”

“Look at it this way, Mithrahn,” Evelyn said sensibly. “Kostas can probably pull your head off with his bare hands. Alaina could silence you. Aiden could probably run you through the eye. I’m no slouch with a blade myself if I need to use it. You’re quite surrounded unless there are more crystalline surprises in your gut.”

The elven Warden actually laughed, though it carried a bitter edge. “I reckon you’re right, Captain Rutherford.” He gave her a small bow.

Evelyn nodded in return, smirking. “You can call me Evelyn, if we’re to work together.”

“Evelyn it is, then,” Mithrahn agreed.

——

The small group did indeed make good time, arriving at the first of the Inquisition’s main camps. What greeted them, however, were the signs of a fight.

“They were tainted, milady Captain,” one of the soldiers said when Evelyn approached. “Moved like marionettes, like something pulled their limbs. Never seen it’s like.”

“You dispatched them easily, though,” Evelyn noted.

“Might have been a warning or some sort of test,” Alaina pointed out. “My father made sure we understood what to expect with darkspawn, but this doesn't sound like anything familiar. They were ghouls, you said?”

“Seemed like it, but just too odd. Their faces looked like they were stretched in fear, and their eyes! They were dark red, like polished smooth bloodstones or garnets,” the guard told them.

Alaina and Evelyn exchanged a look, and with a nod, the ginger woman deferred to the authority of her mage friend.

“I want rotations set up tonight. Aiden will be lodged in the center, Alaina with him. It’s imperative we get him to Denerim before things get far worse. A large contingent of our people are trapped in Skyhold, so we’ll start recruiting to make up for the loss in numbers,” Evelyn began, carrying herself taller.

“I pledge to send reinforcements from Denerim,” Aiden said. “Step-mother will not deny the need, not after she learns what happened. To think that she and our younger sibling were almost in the same trap…”

“It’s dirty,” Alaina said, and she glanced over to where the Dalish Grey Warden was helping with the tents. “I know you are inclined to trust him, Ev. I’ll trust you in that. He seems like he means well.”

“Sometimes meaning well doesn't count,” Aiden pointed out.

“If we remain skeptical, our own doubts will tear us apart, and unity is what we need most of all,” Evelyn said.

“Lady Boss, we should have these tents back up and birds out to the other locations,” Kostas said, approaching. “Probably want some glyphs around the perimeter to signal for danger,” he added.

“Good thinking,” Evelyn said. “I’ll keep an eye on Mithrahn myself, and the first sign of danger, you may count on me to tend to it.”

“He’s actually pretty funny. Good sense of humor. I've always liked the Dalish,” the Qunari said, grinning. “Not bad on the eyes either, but if you want to try him first, don’t let me stop you.” He winked.

“Kostas, seriously!” Evelyn laughed, blushing a bit. “No, if he’s caught your fancy and is amicable, then by all means!”

“Good to know, Lady Boss.” Kostas laughed at that. “Better go make myself useful.”

“He’s really good at playing dumb,” Aiden said with a grin. “If we didn't all know just how sharp he is, he’d be even more dangerous.”

“Like his fathers,” Alaina added. “Handsome and cultured one moment, cunning yet crass the next. I’m glad he came with us.”

“As am I,” Evelyn said. “All right, we start rotations. Let’s get this place in order, and tomorrow we’ll set off again. Perhaps we’ll receive some word from Denerim or the other camps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always intended Fenrian and Evelyn to be soulmates, but not in the "romantic" sense. I think it's entirely possible for two people to have a closing and loving friendship, even hug and cuddle, without feeling the need to jump into each other's pants. In this case, though, I think what's between them is far beyond those definitions. "Lath-falon", Love-Friend, is the closest word they have for it.
> 
> PS: Kostas ships them pretty hard.


	4. Elgar'falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrian goes to Halam'abelas and finds an old friend, what's going on behind the barrier, and more than he bargained for.

Information indeed awaited the group, and Evelyn sat near the morning fire, reading the missives with interest, a piece of jerky poking out of her mouth as she chewed its end. Her concentration was entirely on the words in front of her, and she only looked up when Kostas sat next to her, rubbing her back gently.

“Anything interesting?” he asked.

“Other such attacks on some of the camps, outskirts of Crossroads Village and Redcliffe,” Evelyn replied. “But the same rather loose groups. I wonder if our defenses are being tested. I think I want to go directly through the Crossroads and head up to Lothering,” she told him.

“Sounds wise, Lady Boss,” Kostas agreed. “Crossroads has a good contingent of Inquisition troops. You can send them out from there.”

“I actually already sent the order,” Evelyn said.

“How are you holding up? You’re taking the job of both of your folks, you know,” the Qunari asked.

“Inquisitor and Commander? Perhaps so, but _someone_ needs to. I wish Fenrian was with me; he’s a leader in his own right, but he needs to be in Halam’abelas just as Aiden needs to be in Denerim,” came her answer.

“Yeah, I know. At least there’s the _eluvian_ ,” Kostas agreed. “Whoever caused all this sure tried to get us by the balls.”

“Seriously,” Evelyn said with a nod. “But we’re tougher than that. We’ll make it through this, and our families will… well, we’ll see to our families.”

“The tainted puppet people, though, that has me worried,” the Qunari continued. “And Ginger there thinks that magic trapping everyone felt Blighted, more than just red lyrium, to her.”

“We can’t face a Blight,” Evelyn muttered. “Not so soon after the last, and not with the leadership of the biggest countries in Thedas cut off.” She looked up at her larger friend. “You know a man can live without his balls if his guts and heart are intact.”

“Yeah, but it’s not as much fun, Lady Boss,” Kostas pointed out, winking. “Get back to your reading. I’ll make sure we’re ready to head off.”

She gave the Qunari a grateful smile, nodding in thanks as he stood up. Her thoughts went to Fenrian, however, thinking of him heading to his home to tend to the elves there. She whispered a prayer to the Maker that his heart wouldn’t be as heavy as hers.

——

Fenrian made it to Halam’abelas in record time, taking all of the shortcuts and hidden passages he knew of to lead his small party to his home hidden in the Dales. It wouldn’t be hidden much longer, he considered, given how it was growing in leaps and bounds. Already another town was built in another part of the Emerald Graves, and it was thriving under Celene’s protection.

“ _Da’fen_!” Merrill called out, welcoming Fenrian into her office. “Emilien, Jenni, when did the two of you get so big? I got the letter; we have people already on their way out to study the magic. Oh my, you need to eat!”

“Keeper Merrill, please,” Fenrian spoke, his tone turning commanding. Merrill froze, looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry. You’ll want the _eluvian_ ,” Merrill said. “We’ve had our Dreamers searching the Fade to find a way to talk to your parents, but they tell me that they see barriers glowing like beacons, that they can feel living energies, so hopefully they truly are only trapped.”

“Did you already try it?” Fenrian asked, following after the older elf.

“No, I waited, as you instructed,” Merrill said. “Carver is standing guard there, making sure if anything tries to come through that it’s friendly.”

They stepped through the barrier that hid the path leading to the _eluvian_ , Emilien and Jenni both gasping in surprise as they’d never seen it before. Up ahead, an older Templar stood, sword drawn and pointed to the ground.

“Uncle!” Emilien called out, and Carver Hawke’s posture relaxed. He stopped to sheath his sword and approached his nephew.

“Thank the Maker you made it out all right. I heard Alona and Fenris are still inside the… whatever it is they’re trapped in.”

“It’s true, Uncle,” Emilien confirmed. “There was a Grey Warden, one presumably intended to do the same to Denerim.” He outlined what they knew in detail, Fenrian adding a few things here and there to clarify.

“He was bleeding all over the place when we found him,” Jenni said. “Fen took care of him, healed him up good. He’s off to Denerim with Evie’s group.”

“Is that wise?” Merrill wondered.

“Alaina is a Templar,” Carver said confidently. “She knows how to do what needs to be done where magic is concerned, even Grey Wardens. I doubt seriously she’d allow her beloved brother to come to harm.”

“I am still quite worried for what you want to do. What if there’s magical backlash? What if the barrier extends to Halam’abelas?” Merrill prompted.

“I will deal with the consequences. Also, the _eluvian_ won’t connect directly, so we’ll have a buffer space,” the taller elven man explained. “I believe it is worth the risk.”

“If you say so, lad,” Carver grumbled. “I’m still not convinced. I’ll have a cleansed area just outside the area of the _eluvian_ to be sure.”

“Whatever you feel you should do,” Fenrian said, and without wasting any time, he activated and entered the tall mirror. Once there, he wandered along the glittering paths, pleased to see at least that was intact and wasn’t suffering for the magical disturbances outside. He went immediately to the _eluvian_ marked for Skyhold. With only a moment of hesitation, he activated it.

The mirror came to life, and immediately a red glow poured out of it, the barrier at Skyhold also blocking the pathway, but he was sure he saw movement.

“ _Mamae_?” he called out, and one of the figures turned, looking at him. As it approached, features could barely be made out, showing Erafen’s face. Her hand rose, and she mouthed words, barely audible through the hum of magic.

“Fenrian, _da’fen_ , I’m so glad! We are alive in here! Alive!” Erafen’s voice faintly came through. “Do not keep the _eluvian_ open long. The gate will burn. Quickly, what happened?”

Fenrian went through the story as quickly as he could manage, outlining where Evelyn headed and what they intended to do. “I feel the magic growing unstable,” he concluded.

“Do not open the _eluvian_ here again. Send wisps in the Fade,” Erafen instructed. “Stand back.”

Fenrian did has his mother told him, and a figure pushed out through the red energies, arriving naked and bald, skin seeming to regrow over a lanky frame.

“Cole?” the elf asked.

“Burns. So cold,” the spirit muttered. Behind him, the eluvian darkened, its energies fading as the connection cut.

The elf removed his cloak, wrapping it around the spirit-man. “You made it out?”

“I am willpower and spirit,” Cole said softly, accepting the cloak to cover himself. “Your parents live; Fen’Harel searches for a way to dispel it from inside. They have food for a bit, but time has almost stopped inside. It is apart. So much anger, so much hurt.”

“Come on, _elgar’falon_ , let’s get back to Halam’abelas so you can heal properly,” Fenrian told him, but as they turned away, he spared a glance to the mirror.

“She believes. In you. In the others. Erafen’s faith has destroyed gods,” Cole told him. “And you will save her.”

“I hope you’re right,” the elf muttered, and he led the way back.

— —

Once they were back, they went immediately to the Keeper’s suite, sitting around a large table covered in food and drink. Cole sat crosslegged in his chair, shaking a little.

“I was tending to the kittens,” the spirit began. “And then I felt pain, fear, ripping, rolling inside. He would die, and not as a Warden should. He would die a puppet. His mind clawed, he tried to run, but it happened.”

“The item within him came to life, then,” Emilien said.

“Yes,” Cole replied. “But Skyhold expelled the magic, so it covered Skyhold and trapped people inside. It burns all who try to move out or in. I am not a person, not really.”

“So you lived, though why naked? I thought your clothes were a part of you,” Jenni said.

“I pulled into myself. I forgot to make them when I became me again,” Cole told her. “You were looking.”

“So what if I was?” Jenni said with a smirk.

“Cole, _elgar’falon_ , do you know anything more?” Fenrian asked, trying to bring the conversation back to the topic.

“The magic was touched by Blight, like blood magic using darkspawn,” Cole continued, feeling Fenrian’s sense of urgency. “It was not angry. Defeated. It felt like it wanted to fail. If it wins or loses, it fails.” He shook his head.

“Weird shite, that,” Jenni commented.

“To say the least,” Emilien agreed.

“You will go to Denerim, but I can’t,” Cole said. “I am weak. I need to stay here until there is enough of me to take with me.”

“Translation?” Jenni asked.

“He burned off some of his own essence to come through the barrier, I’d wager,” Fenrian explained. “Halam’abelas is a place close to Fade energies. He can grow stronger here. Likely the ties to the Fade and old Elvhen magic is why he didn’t dissipate in the barrier around Skyhold.”

“Yes,” Cole confirmed.

“We’ll have to hurry to meet the others at Denerim. We’ll take the _eluvian_ to the shrine near Wycome and sail for Denerim. Clan Lavellan will have contacts among sailors who would transport us,” Fenrian said. “Have we received word from Evelyn?”

“Only attacks on Inquisition holdings, and very weak ones at that. I took the initiative to send some of our scouts to keep watch,” Merrill said.

“Thank you, Keeper,” Fenrian told her with a nod. “What of Val Royeaux? Halamshiral?”

“Trapped as Skyhold is, which makes me think that the barrier surrounding the area was the intent all together,” Carver told him. “How would you like to approach this? Dispel the barriers? Find who is responsible?”

“Evelyn had the right idea to delegate mages and Templars to study Skyhold’s barrier,” Fenrian said after a moment. “We should keep to a small group, move quickly, gather our clues, and see if we can find who or what did this. Our biggest clue is traveling with Evelyn right now.”

“That Grey Warden,” Emilien said with a nod of agreement. “I pray we can trust him.”

“As do we all,” Fenrian agreed. “In the interim, I think that when we travel, we need to avoid the major cities and camp in more remote locations.”

“But you’ll be going just outside of Wycome,” Merrill pointed out. “Isn’t Lavellan still there?”

“Indeed, but we don’t want them involved or in danger,” Fenrian decided. “My aunt, Eradahl, has enough on her plate without us adding to it, though we will still need her aid in providing our transport to Denerim.”

“We’ve sent warnings to her,” Carver said. “Merrill entered the _eluvian_ long enough to send the bird out through the shrine south of the town.”

Cole was still there, arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked himself. “I want to go, but I must stay here. _Mamae, Babae_ , Mother and Father, Mum… They live. They hope. Locked in time, locked away from time. You will succeed.” He looked up at Emilien, eyes focused on him. "Tell Kostas."

"I... all right," Emilien said, surprised.

“I’m glad they have faith in us, because it’s close to Brown Trousers time for me,” Jenni admitted. “Scared of this, scared of what can cause this.”

“You’d be an idiot if it didn’t frighten you, Jen,” Carver said firmly, though not without sympathy. “We’ve never faced anything like this. I’ve felt this dread during the Blight. Something is prickling my nerves. Be careful, the three of you.”

“We will,” Fenrian promised. “We’ll leave for the Free Marches in the morning and take a boat to Denerim.” He frowned, however. The mention of the Fifth Blight sat like lead in his stomach, and he couldn’t shake the dread that came over him and gripped his heart in ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. As of me writing chapter 9 (which I just started), I learned my remaining grandmother died (06/04/15). We buried Grandmom in March, and now Granny is gone. I'm going to take a few days off from writing, but this shouldn't affect my posting schedule (a new chapter every Friday).
> 
> So, story. Let me know what you all think so far. Some things established will be changing down the line, so don't think I'm too too evil!


	5. The Pirate Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrian, Jenni, and Emilien get a ride on a big fancy pirate boat from its larger than life Cap... Admiral.

With some clever manipulation, a ship was waiting for the trio in Hercinia, What they didn’t expect was who its captain was, or more accurately, its _admiral_.

“Fenrian, you _darling_ boy, look how tall you are! And Jenni, all grown up! Emilien, come here and kiss your favorite Pirate Aunt, hm?” Isabela said, waving them over.

The Rivaini woman aged well, only showing a little bit of silver in her silky black hair, her own skin a deep chocolate color due to her heritage and the time spent out on the open seas. She gathered the three to her in a tight hug, leaning in to quietly whisper to them.

“I heard of Skyhold. I won’t leave you hanging if you need me,” she told them, especially meeting Emilien’s eyes.

“Thank you, Isabela,” he told her, truly grateful. “We’ve all been terribly worried.”

“Well, you’re welcome to the ale on board, just don’t make an arse of yourself so your parents won’t fuss at me,” the pirate said. “We’ve a few lads on board who might take your interest.”

Emilien scowled in a great imitation of his elven father, but then, seeing Isabela's smirk, he grinned. “We’ll see. I think I’d take the ale.”

  “Thank you again for the passage,” Fenrian told her.

“Fen, dear boy, you are _far_ too polite, which makes me nervous.” She laughed. “Well, fill me in when we’re a half-day out. I’ve got to wrangle the crew. You’ve got the aft chamber; you all know where it is.” The Rivaini woman indicated the other direction, and then she sauntered off, ordering her crew around.

“Actually had it cleaned out this time!” she called back.

“I’m going to be _very_ sick,” Jenni said. She’d never done well on boats.

“Remember the herbs Keeper Merrill gave you,” Fenrian said with a fond smile. “We shouldn’t be on the sea for more than a week. You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll hold your hair when you puke,” Emilien offered.

“I hate you both, you lovely men,” Jenni said with a resigned sigh.

“Love you, too, _da’len_ ,” Fenrian said, following her up onto the boat and off to their room.

— —

Jenni _really_ hated boats. Her hair was in her way, and no amount of pinning it would keep it from ending up with small amounts of the contents of her stomach stuck to the ends of the loose bits. They’d been on the boat only a pair of days, and when she let it out to Isabela that she was seasick, the pirate only laughed and told her she’d get over it in time.

“It’s time, and I’m not over it,” Jenni complained over the chamber pot.

She felt an odd chill come over her, confused as there was an iron stove in the corner with its coals locked firmly inside. Next there was a tingle, something prickling what her mother called her ‘elfy sense’. While she didn’t have any magic herself, she was good at sensing it, even understanding a little bit how to fight off her nightmares in the Fade, and how to protect herself from it. This felt like magic, but of an entirely different kind.

It felt like the Fade.

“Wake up,” Jenni told herself firmly, and usually that was enough to shake her from dreams, but she found herself still where she was. A firm pinch on her arm smarted, but still she wasn’t opening her eyes in a warm bed, and her stomach still churned.

“Why would I dream about puking anyway?” she wondered aloud. “Fine, if there’s some Fade-whatsits around, show yourself!”

Immediately, right before her eyes, a ball of light blinked into existence, it’s glow a sickly green. While she’d never seen one before, she recognized a wisp wraith by its description, and she immediately took a step back. Of course they weren’t dangerous by themselves, but they were malicious in nature, and what one was doing on the ship was beyond her knowledge.

“Fenrian!” she called out, knowing the Elvhen mage would be the one best equipped to deal with this intruder. “Fenrian, get yer arse here _now_!”

The wisp lunged at her, almost as if it was pathetically trying to attack her, but its lightning strikes were weak, only serving to annoy her. She grabbed a pillow off the bed nearby and batted at it.

“FEN!” she repeated loudly, still smacking at the glowing ball of malice.

“Jen, I swear, we heard… is that a wisp?” Emilien asked, being the first to arrive.

“Move,” Fenrian commanded, and the younger man did just that. With one hand extended, the wisp wraith found itself immediately held in the Elvhen mage’s hand. “So, we have a tiny visitor. No, stop that.” The wisp found itself wrapped in a bubble of energy.

“It was in the chamber pot!” Jenni said. “Ew! I felt it watching me, which was really gross, but still weird. I probably puked on it a few times.”

“What’s that thing doing here anyway? I thought they only showed up where demons had been,” Emilien wondered.

“Typically, or they leave essence in the Fade,” Fenrian explained. He looked it over, a faint glow to his eyes as he involved a different level of sight. “It’s under a compulsion.”

“Well, isn’t _that_ fascinating,” Isabela’s voice said from the door. “Someone sent a little glowing gnat to follow you lot around. Why didn’t anyone sense it before?” She leveled a look at Fenrian.

“We’d all just come through the _eluvian_ , which always throws off one’s magical balance,” Fenrian explained, looking very much like his father as he turned his attention back to the captured wisp. “It can’t have followed from Halam’abelas, so it found us after. It latched onto Jenni.”

“Well, I don’t want it. I don’t have time for annoying glowing pesty pets!” Jenni declared.

“I want to find out who placed it under the compulsion,” Fenrian said. “I shall require time to study it.”

“You mages and your studying,” Isabela said, rolling her eyes. “Right, we’ll kick up the approach to Denerim.”

“I’ll get a letter to Evelyn’s party,” Emilien said, going to take care of that.

“I’ll… throw up some more,” Jenni said, face a fascinating shade of green, and she turned back to the chamber pot.

Eventually, Jenni did feel better, only sticking to bread and weak broth for her meals, and Fenrian was still in the middle of his meditation over the wisp wraith. Emilien and Isabela sparred on the deck, her crew making bets as to who would win.

Jenni wandered in with dinner for the older elf, setting it down on the desk. She perched nearby, looking at her friend in concern and curiosity. She almost jumped when a sudden snarl erupted from him, his hand closing around the wisp and crushing it with magical energy.

“What’cha do that for?” Jenni asked.

“I have very little information from it, and not enough to track. Wisps aren’t very bright,” Fenrian replied. “And this one was stubborn. It did not see the face of its master, though I did get the impression it was a darkspawn of some sort. That’s all.”

“Well, that doesn’t do us much good. We knew it was related to darkspawn, yeah?” the younger elf asked.

“We did, but this tells us it’s actually a darkspawn that summoned and controlled it,” Fenrian said. “No other idea of where, other than that it was a dark place.”

“That’s _something_ , Fen,” Jenni said consolingly. “Something’s better than nothing.”

“And it only leads to frustration at this point,” Fenrian said with an annoyed sigh. “Still, I’m terribly proud you recognized it. Your senses are very good, even without being a mage.”

“I suppose I should say thank you about that, but it still creeps me out some,” Jenni admitted. “Better you handle it than me.”

Fenrian laughed. “I will protect you from the magic things, my lady,” he told her with a mock bow as he stood. “Where’s Emil?”

“Sparring with our crazy pirate admiral auntie,” Jenni replied. “They’re both insane. I don’t know who to bet for, so I saved my coin.”

“A wise choice,” Fenrian said. “Well, let’s go watch. Hopefully we’ll make it to Denerim either before Evie’s arrived or around the same time.”

“At least she’s not crazy like you two,” Jenni told him as she blocked the door. “And you’re going nowhere until you eat, Messere Elfy Prince.”

He laughed again. “Of course, Mistress Jenni. I promise to eat every last bite and be spared your mighty wrath.”

“Damn right,” came the reply, and with a grin, Jenni skipped out.

——

With only a day left before they’d arrive at Denerim, Emilien burst into the room with a letter clenched in his hand.

“Fenrian. Wake up. This is urgent,” he cried out, shaking the elf from the Fade. “Come on!”

“Emil, what’s going on?” Fenrian woke quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. On the other cot, Jenni stirred, grumbling, but she, too, woke.

Emilien’s stricken expression told the other two how dire the situation was. “Isabella has her people finding a swifter wind to get us to Denerim. There’s word that The Crossroads village has been razed. No survivors, all dead.”

“No,” Fenrian said. “No, I would know if Evelyn…”

“No one’s heard from them. Apparently it’s not the only town attacked. Part of Lothering is still burning, but no reports of darkspawn, only mysterious people who attacked from the town's edge,” the younger man said. “Nothing else mentioned about other places.”

“This is too precise. It’s on the path Evelyn’s group would take to get to Denerim,” Fenrian muttered, running through the geography mentally.

“I thought Lothering was still Blighted,” Jenni said, coming over to sit at the end of Fenrian’s bed, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s mostly recovered, thanks to the Wardens and some skillful mages,” Emilien explained. “That’s right, you’ve never spent a lot of time in Ferelden.”

“Not without Mum and Mama Herah, no,” Jenni replied, shaking her head. “Denerim a bit, Free Marches more often. Sometimes we hit up parts in Orlais, like Val Royeaux.”

“Right, so.” Fenrian sat up taller, eyes fierce as he considered the situation. “We have no choice but to continue to Denerim. Good that Isabella is taking the initiative to get us there ahead of time. I know she’s as worried in her own way as we are. We don’t know enough about what happened to The Crossroads or Lothering, so let’s not make assumptions.”

“In other words, our friends aren’t dead until someone pulls their corpses from the fire,” Emilien said. “Right. So what if they’re dead?”

Jenni choked a gasp, not wanting to jump to conclusions. “We find the bastards that did this, and we end them with all of the swiftness and limb-mangling we can muster.”

“I don’t think they’re dead, though,” Fenrian insisted. “Evie is… well, I’d have a way of knowing. I could always sense her in the Fade, and she could sense me.”

“If you’ve received no alarm in the Fade, then we’ll lean on the side of positive thinking,” Emilien said, nodding. “But don’t let your hope overtake your skills, my friend.”

“I’m not,” Fenrian insisted. “I just… I know these things.”

“Like you knew about your parents, yeah?” Jenni asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Something like that, yes,” the older elf confirmed. “It’s a sense of them, of their spirits. _Babae_ always said I had a good grasp of the skill.”

“Then let us hope this skill is solid,” Emilien said, folding his arms. “I will lose no one else to whatever is happening here. We’re no closer to our answers, and something seems to be chasing us. I’m tired of flailing in the dark. Besides, I need to smack Kostas in the head for some dumb heroic thing he's probably doing.”

“As are we all, _falon_ ,” Fenrian said. “Our parents are trapped, our friends may be in trouble, and we are stuck on a pirate ship on our way to meet them. We’ve been on the run since we left the grounds near Skyhold. I’m ready to do the chasing now.”

“Spoken like one with the soul of a wolf,” Jenni observed.

“Oh trust me,” Fenrian said. “Our enemies _should_ fear us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have a boat without putting Isabela on it! 
> 
> There will be more relationship fun coming up in later chapters, including more about Fenrian and Evelyn and their very deep and abiding affection (and what it truly means for them to be soulmates). A couple more "ships" might be sailing before too long!
> 
> I miss chatting with you all, so please leave comments below! I want to know what you think!


	6. Denerim Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to following Evelyn, Mithrahn, Aiden, Alaina, and Kostas.

Evelyn thought the village known as The Crossroads was a nice little place. It was still roughly the same size as it was after the end of the Mage/Templar conflict from before she was born. She went there at least once a year; since she made lieutenant in the ranks of the Knights of the Inquisition, it was her responsibility to see to the annual review of the small supply of troops stationed there.

They didn’t stay there long; Aiden rightly suggested that they camp alone in remote location. If their enemy was attacking places they might go to, then they’d make it public knowledge that they weren’t going to be at those places.

“We still need to stop in Lothering,” Alaina pointed out. “We’re short on supplies. After there, we can stick to Aiden’s plan. It’s a right good one.”

“All right, we’re agreed,” Evelyn nodded. “And we’ll spread the word of avoiding the large cities while we’re there. Surely the people will repeat what they’ve heard.”

Kostas frowned, but he didn’t say anything until Alaina poked him. “Sorry, just thinking, wondering, really, if whoever this is might try to attack the big towns to lure us out.”

“We can’t leave the people to suffer for it, you're right,” Alaina told him.

“No, getting your brother to Denerim is the priority,” Mithrahn protested, shaking his head. “Queen Caryn is capable, I’m sure, but the people need to see the Heir is there and taking control. The people of Ferelden need to know you’re safe. Your father is too well-loved.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Aiden told him, conflicted emotions on his face.

“We’ll stick to the plan, then,” Kostas said. “But I don’t have to like it.”

“I don’t think any of us do, dear friend,” Evelyn told the Qunari. “Come, let’s hurry. We can reach Lothering by nightfall.”

“You’re the boss,” the larger man agreed. “Lead the way.”

Even traveling with mounts still took time, and the group were already saddle-sore by the time they were an hour’s travel away from the town. Alaina let out a small sigh, remembering the location’s history during the Blight.

“My father told us,” she began, “that in Lothering, they fought the darkspawn. He found a rose there, which he gave to the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Father loved her very much,” Aiden said simply. “Definitely more than our mother. It was a political marriage. That apathy thankfully didn’t carry to us.”

“No, but to hear him speak of Warden Ilaan is like seeing him transported to that time in his mind,” Alaina said. “Even Caryn aches for him, even with as much as he loves her and Carys.”

“How old is Carys now?” Evelyn wondered.

“She’s eight,” Aiden answered. “And she’s definitely far girlier than Alaina is,” he added teasingly.

“Shut it, you royal arse,” Alaina laughed. “I liked my share of pretty dresses when I was young. It’s not practical for a Templar, though.”

“Good thing she has absolutely _no_ sense of practicality,” Aiden snorted. “Let’s just hope she’s safe.”

“Yeah,” his older sister agreed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there, and everything will be fine. We’ve heard nothing from the scouts yet,” Kostas pointed out.

Mithrahn remained silent, his face a grim mask of apprehension and his own troubled thoughts. He looked over to find Evelyn looking at him curiously, and he only shrugged in response, shaking his head.

“We don’t have too far to go before we hit Lothering, so let’s keep the pace up. Better not speculate until we have confirmation one way or another,” Evelyn told the others, and she encouraged her mount to move a touch faster.

When they reached Lothering, however, there were no welcoming villagers and promises of warm beds. Instead, they were greeted with fire and blood, both in large measure. Evelyn didn’t wait, but she led the charge, mounts stomping on the dark-robed figures at the edge of town.

“Alaina!” she called out, only to find the Templar already in the fray, cutting down those enemies closest to her. Not all of their enemies were mages, however. Those in the back of their dozen or so numbers drew blades.

“Maker’s balls,” Aiden swore under his breath. “I’ll clear the people out!” he told the others. “Cover me!

Evelyn raised her spirit blade, taking the charge, and once she cut down one of the mages attempting to cast ice after her friend, she threw up a wall of fire between the group and the panicked townsfolk.

Kostas let out a roar, more an attempt at intimidating the group they fought, and he picked up one by his ankles and used him as a bludgeon against one of the swordsmen about to swipe at Mithrahn’s back. The same person was then thrown into the wall where he slumped unconscious.

“There’s something wrong,” Mithrahn called out. “I sense darkspawn, but… it’s not like what I’m used to. It’s Tainted but not.”

“We’ll question the survivors,” Evelyn told him, her Spirit Blade cutting through the defenses of another of their foes. “So leave at least one. Kostas! Behind you!”

“Got it, Little Boss,” the Qunari said, and his mace smacked into the face of another of their enemies.

The group fought side by side as thought they’d been doing it their whole lives, which of course, they almost had been with the exception of Mithrahn, but thankfully the Dalish Warden was quick to adapt to his fellows. When Evelyn drew close to him, she had a moment to cast a fire glyph on his arrows, so that when he fired them, they exploded on impact. At another point (and with a warning), he scrambled up Kostas from the back, using the height to dispatch a few more, easily maintaining his balance while the Qunari moved.

It was only when they were standing among corpses that the group coule breathe, and Evelyn banished her Spirit Sword. She immediately knelt next to one, finding the same red lines and crystalline eyes.

“I don’t get it,” Alaina said. “They look Blighted, but it’s wrong. They’re red, like the red lyrium.”

“And you weren’t listening. I told you, this comes from a darkspawn, but it’s not like actual red lyrium,” Mithrahn said, exasperated. “Lyrium is… it’s a living substance, so goes a theory. A living substance can be infected and mutated.”

“We can debate this later,” Kostas told them. “We really should help put out these fires.” He indicated where a few of the local mages were doing just that, using ice to put out the flames in the nearby buildings.

Between the small group and townsfolk, the worst of the flames were out, and they were soon resting at an inn, their mounts stabled for the night. The group of them had a private room at the establishment, drinking and eating and discussing the day’s events.

“We should leave in the middle of the night,” Evelyn told them. “I’d like to have Lothering behind us and hopefully safe. Those people there, they were clearly like the ones who attacked our camps in the Hinterlands.”

“They wore the colors, that maroon and black, that the Cataros wore,” Mithrahn said, shuddering.

“Where were you captured?” Aiden demanded.

“It’s not a matter of where I was captured, but where we were held. We were unconscious when we were taken there, and we were also unconscious when we were released,” the Dalish replied sharply.

“Convenient,” Aiden commented.

“Convenient but also plausible,” Kostas observed. “If I were some crazy darkspawn who didn’t want to be found, I’d be damn sure to cover my tracks solidly.”

“Except then why would it underestimate us?” Evelyn said. “Unless it’s not aware you reached us. Surely it must know that Denerim is safe, that you never made it there.”

“Still too many unknowns,” Kostas agreed. “I believe we might want to send word, false word, that we’re not going to Denerim, but still make it in. Are there entrances we can use?”

“There are a few hidden paths in and out of the city that we were shown,” Alaina replied. “Aiden and I can show the way. We can sneak into the castle unnoticed except for the few guards.”

“The other concern is our Warden friend here. The crystal was removed, but perhaps this might still be a trap of some kind,” Aiden said. “How do we know you’re safe?”

“You _don’t_ ,” Mithrahn answered, hanging his head. “And in truth, neither do I. I shouldn’t go with you.”

Evelyn shook her head. “No, we can’t leave you behind. You’ll come with us. We have to take the chance. You won’t fall to this darkspawn again, not when you’re likely still our answer to who it is.”

“Cataros,” Alaina said, looking thoughtful. “Didn’t Talana say something about that name, Kostas?”

“Now that you mention it, yes,” the Qunari replied. “It’d been on some cards she’d seen in Tevinter at her Circle. I only heard her mention it, though. She didn’t want to talk about it outside of the War Room at Skyhold.”

“This is definitely bigger than us,” Aiden said.

“And we’re the only ones in a position to do anything about it. We’ve very few forces for the Inquisition left, only those who were in the field. These Cataros seem to know we’re headed to Denerim, and so many other factors make this seem far more intense than anything we were prepared for,” Evelyn said. “For better or worse, at this moment, _we_ are the Inquisition. We must make this right.”

“Spoken like your dad,” Alaina observed with a smirk, but she nodded in response. “And I must pick up for the both of us,” she added, indicating Aiden.

“You’ll have the forces of Ferelden to deploy, this I swear,” Aiden said. “But we must get to Denerim first.”

“I don’t know if my fellow Wardens are any risk,” Mithtrahn said sadly. “I pray they are not compromised.”

“Then Vigil’s Keep may be our next destination after Denerim,” Evelyn declared. “Or else we'll look for clues where you were abducted. For now, let’s get some rest and be on our way. We leave an hour before first light.”

——

They made good time to Denerim, avoiding towns and Inquisition outposts and heading to the underground passage. Their mounts were left just outside of town with a trusted friend of the Royal Family, an older retired gentleman who asked no questions.

They emerged as a group in the King’s suite, and if not for a quickly placed hand over the Queen’s mouth, she might have alerted the guards in a rather unfortunate (and loud) manner.

“Aiden! Alaina! Thank the Maker! I heard about Skyhold. Is Alistair… is he…?” Queen Caryn trailed off, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

“Alive,” Alaina said. “At least, so came the report we received from Fenrian in Halam’abelas.”

“Andraste preserve him,” Caryn muttered. “Okay, tell me everything.” She ordered food and drinks for the others, making the guards remain silent on who was there, and she sat through the explanation of what happened at Skyhold and their tentative plans.

“I’d like them all out of Denerim before we announce I’m here,” Aiden said. “But we don’t know when Fenrian, Jenni, and Emilien will arrive. We didn’t let them know we made it out of Lothering.”

“I take it there was a reason for that?” Caryn asked.

“We were afraid we were being tracked, that our messages were being intercepted. Fenrian would know, though, if we were dead,” Evelyn said. “Just as I would know if anything happened to him.”

Caryn gave Evelyn a careful look, then she nodded. “Of course. And our Warden friend here escaped this darkspawn that’s captured so many. Amazing.”

“I’ve been trying to piece that bit out,” Alaina said, giving Mithrahn a careful look. “What makes you different than the other Wardens who were taken?”

“Among them, I was the only elf,” the Dalish supplied.

“Were the others mages?” Evelyn asked, suddenly inspired.

“No, our mage was killed outright,” came the reply. His eyes went wide with realization, but Evelyn beat him to it.

“You are an elf,” she said simply. “And as Fenrian’s father is fond of pointing out, there is a magical sense among all elves, even those who cannot practice magic. It’s part of their being.”

“We’re all tied to the Fade,” Mithrahn said, nodding in understanding.

“And the Fade set you free,” Evelyn told him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? I haven't had any feedback in a while!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are reunited, and Fenrian receives a vision of an ancient Wolf.

As it turned out, Queen Caryn ended up announcing Aiden’s arrival early, establishing him quickly in the Court as taking over certain Regent duties. Alaina stood with her brother as he addressed the Court, managing to keep her face impassive until it was over, when she excused herself to go walk along the balcony overlooking the rose garden her father planted in honor of his long lost love. To the side, she could see some of the ports, hoping that their friends would make it soon.

“May I join you?” a voice asked, and she nodded at Mithrahn, patting the bench next to her.

“Best seats in the castle,” Alaina said. “I used to come here to hide from Nanny when I was little. My father would find me here. He told me of the roses, of finding one growing in Lothering, and him giving it to the Hero of Ferelden.” She gave the Dalish elf an apologetic smile. "Some of these roses were seeded from hers."

“She was Dalish, and our people have never forgotten what she did for _all_ peoples of Thedas,” Mithrahn told her. “What was lesser know was her relationship to your father.”

“He kissed her corpse in front of everyone,” Alaina said. “That should have made it pretty clear.”

“People remember what they want,” the elf told her.

“I reckon. Just wondering, if she’d lived, what things would be like. My father and mother didn’t really get on well, but she was pretty domineering and pissed she couldn’t push my dad around like she did his half-brother,” Alaina said with a shrug.

“She died during your birth?” Mithrahn asked.

“She did,” Alaina affirmed. “I wondered what sort of mother she’d have been, but my dad was always attentive, always showered me and Aiden with love and affection. We’ve never really known any major loss until…”

“…All of this, right?” Mithrahn supplied, to which the human Templar nodded. “I’ve spoken with children of nobility and royalty who are very… bratty. They’d jump at the chance for power. Your family is nothing like that. They mourn and worry. That’s how it should be.”

“What of your family? Do you see them?” Alaina wondered.

“My parents are dead,” the elf replied. “It happened when I was young. I was actually born in a city, but they fled to find the Dalish. I was found by the clan, half-dead. No one ever held it against me, though, not when I worked hard not to be a burden. The Keeper adopted me herself.”

“That was very kind,” Alaina said softly. “It must have been difficult, then, when you were conscripted.”

“I wasn’t so much conscripted as saved. I’d fallen into a cavern,” Mithrahn said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Contracted the Blight, then was saved by the Warden Captain there. She was also Dalish, and she came with me to talk to the Keeper. I’ve been in the Deep Roads ever since, at least…”

“Let me guess,” Alaina offered. “Your entire contingent was slaughtered and you were captured.”

“Not the entire. Captain Lalina was killed. The rest of us incapacitated and… and made into living weapons. Lalina was a mage,” he replied.

Alaina reached to put a hand on his shoulder. “ _Ir abelas_ ,” she said, remembering the words.

“ _Ma serannas_ ,” he replied, almost automatically, but his hand reached up to cover Alaina’s. “You’re a very weird Templar.”

“You’re not the first to say,” Alaina laughed lightly. “When one of my dearest friends is the son of Halam’abelas’ leadership, picking up the language isn’t terribly hard.”

“That and you work well with mages, and for being devout, you’re very tolerant,” Mithrahn told her.

She laughed again. “The Inquisition did much to change public opinions, but I know there are still those out there who hold to old fears, old stereotypes. If we are to continue to change hearts, we must be the change in word and deed. That, and, well, some people need to learn to take a joke.”

“What does it mean to be a Templar these days?” Mithrahn wondered.

“Well, before the rebellion, Templars hunted apostates, enforced the circles, protected mages from themselves and other people,” she told him. “It’s not so different now. We work with the College of Enchanters as enforcement. We hunt down rogue mages, which now the term apostate applies to.” She tapped her chin, thinking. “We’re also the military arm of the Chantry, though not for the sake of spreading the Chant as much as protecting those in our charge. Oh, and there's demon hunting and bunnies, too!”

He laughed at that. “That should reduce animosity with mages, too,” Mithrahn observed. “The Inquisition has its Templars, too, yes?”

“True, though I’m not yet one of them,” Alaina pointed out. “Because I’m a ‘princess’,” she paused, looking a bit disconcerted by the word, “It’s better, politically, if I remain a separate yet allied party.”

Mithrahn huffed. “ _Shemlen_ politics are such a pain.”

“ _Thank_ you!” Alaina said, looking skyward as if seeking the Maker’s agreement. “Why else do you think I’m pleased to let Aiden rule?”

The Dalish Warden laughed. “Well, truth be told, you were far better in a fight than he was, though I’ll admit your brother is no slouch.”

“No, he’s not, and he’s had some Templar training, enough to protect himself in case of magical assassins or something ridiculous,” the Templar said with a snort. “Fat lot of good that training’s done today.”

“Not your fault, milady,” Mitrhan said, turning to face her. He still held her hand, and squeezed it, bringing it to his lips. “I have a feeling that a Templar with a small fraction of a Warden’s senses may be just what we need.”

Alaina blushed hard, cheeks crimson, and she merely withdrew her hand, but not before squeezing the elf’s in return. “I… thank you, Mithrahn.”

The two fell silent, each regarding the other, a moment of perfect silence…

…until…

“‘LAINA!! THERE YOU ARE!!” a young voice called out, and the Templar found herself almost knocked off of the railing by her younger sister.

“Carys!! Maker’s Breath, you’re a wild one tonight!” Alaina exclaimed, laughing and holding her sister. “Mitrhahn, this is my sister, her Royal Brattiness, Princess Carys Theirin.” She winked at her sister.

“I am not a brat! I’m a LADY.” Carys still laughed even as she protested. “How do you do, Ser Warden?” she asked politely.

“I do well, Your Highness,” Mithrahn said with a small bow. “Such a lady I’ve yet to meet, vibrant and graceful, much like her older sister.” He in turn winked at Alaina, making the human woman color a bit more.

“Charming Ser Mithrahn, would you care to escort me to the dining hall? I’ve been sent to fetch you both for our evening meal,” Carys said.  

“Milady, it would be my honor,” he said, standing to offer the young princess his arm. He then, with amusement, offered Alaina his other arm.

“A charmer among the Dalish,” Alaina said, taking his arm with a smirk. “I may faint with shock.”

“Good thing I’m here to catch you,” he said in a low voice, and let Carys lead the way out to the dining hall.

——

When the notice went out that a merchant ship flying a familiar flag appeared, Evelyn was out on the dock immediately, flanked by Kostas. Isabela made her way down first.

“Evie, you’re already such a lovely buxom young thing,” the pirate said charmingly. “And Kostas, so big. How many hearts are you breaking?”

“As many as I break faces, Admiral,” Kostas replied with a wink, earning him Isabela’s laughter.

“Well, there are three people who will be glad to see you lot alive. The news we received didn’t speak well,” she told them, and moved aside as Fenrian bound down, immediately picking up Evelyn in a strong hug.

“I missed you. I was so worried,” he murmured into her hair.

“I missed you, too, but… we couldn’t risk our survival being known until we reached Denerim. You’d know, though,” Evelyn said, leaning back to look at him.

Fenrian leaned his forehead against hers. “ _Lath’falon_ , I knew. Of _course_ I knew. How are the others?”

“KOSTAS!” came a shrill voice before Evelyn could answer. Jenni bowled right past them and found herself scooped up by her ‘brother’.

“Jen, good to see you in one piece,” the Qunari said, laughing.

“No one to scoop me up. I’m sad,” Emilien said from the back, still approaching. “It’s good to see you alive, my friends.” He colored a bit when Kostas gave him a grin.

“And you,” Evelyn said. “And to answer your question, Fen, everyone’s is alive and well. We’ve got thoughts on the matter to discuss, but we wanted to wait for you to see our big picture before deciding anything.”

“Of course,” Fenrian said with a nod. “Well, I’d love to get settled and wash the ocean out of my hair.”

“Now now, sweetling, you know you love it,” Isabela said, and she laughed again, rich and happy. “You’ll keep me in the loop, yes? If I can help, you’ve only to send a bird my way.”

“Thank you so much,” Evelyn said sincerely. “Will you be in port long?”

“Only the afternoon. We’ve got rounds to make,” Isabela said. “So no lingering goodbyes. Just go stop whatever’s caused all this rot to happen.”

“Aye, Admiral,” Evelyn said, nodding. “So, let’s get to the castle. There’s much to tell you,” she told Fenrian, and led the way back to the path to the gate leading up the hill.

“Trust me, _falon_ , I’ve got a tale or two for you,” Fenrian replied, his voice low. “We’ve found special spies.”

“Special?” Evelyn wondered, an eyebrow delicately raised. “Save it for privacy then.”

Fenrian nodded in agreement, and he tucked his hands behind his back as he followed his dear soulmate back towards the castle looming ahead.

A candle’s mark later, they were fed and sitting together, discussing the events each group experienced.

“A wisp?” Alaina asked. “A wraith wisp, they’re rather aggressive little things, aren’t they?”

“They are, and it wouldn’t stop buzzing my head!” Jenni said. “I just don’t know how it was followin’ us, but chances are, some might have followed you, too.”

“And that’d mean that’s how those Cataros bastards knew which way you were going,” Emilien pointed out.

“Likely reported back when we decided to avoid the major towns,” Alaina added. “Why waste the energy on a place one’s enemies won’t be?”

“Unless it wanted to lure us, but Kostas made a valid point,” Evelyn said. “When we travel, we’ll be making sure to Cleanse our grounds and set up wards.”

“Do we even know _where_ we’re going?” Emilien asked.

“That should be obvious,” Fenrian said. “We go to where Mithrahn was abducted, to the Deep Roads, and we look for clues.”

“I don’t want to go to the Deep Roads,” Jenni whispered, eyes wide. “Darkspawn are still there. The Blight…”

“Which is why we were there,” Mithrahn said. “To keep them from coming up here and killing people or starting another Blight. No, it makes sense. We need to see what took us and how.”

“There are seven of us,” Fenrian said. “Two mages, two archers, two warriors, and someone who is absolutely aces with blades.”

“But the caverns are huge,” Kostas pointed out. “There will be room to maneuver.”

“Not always,” Mithrahn countered. “Some passages will be tight. How is everyone with close-quarters combat?”

“I can do close-quarters,” Evelyn said. “I’m a Knight-Enchanter.”

“I’m good at smacking things with my staff,” Fenrian said with a smirk.

“I can use blades, thanks to Mama Herah,” Jenni added.

“Good,” Mithrahn said, satisfied. “Then we actually do have quite a balanced party for a Deep Roads expedition. “Unless Mistress Jenni wishes to stay behind.”

“No, I’ll go. My mum’s in there, too,” Jenni affirmed, voice tight. “I just don’t have to like it. Who goes to the Deep Roads on purpose? Crazy people, that’s who.”

Evelyn let out a sigh, her expression almost mournful, considering her words. “Jenni, my dear,” she began, “ _none_ of us like it. We do what we must, and if that makes us crazy, at least we’re not alone in it.”

\----

That night, Fenrian wandered the Fade alone, reluctant to fetch Evelyn for their private discussion, even though she slept in his arms. There was another figure to speak with tonight, one familiar to him by spirit if not by sight.

" _Babae_?" Fenrian called out, and before him was the form of the Wolf, dark with a silver tint, six eyes shining red, though it seemed his entire form was shimmering.

" _My son_ ," Fen'Harel spoke, and his voice was strained. " _Beware that which bears the face of an old friend. I am... restrained._ "

" _An old friend? One of yours or one of mine?_ " Fenrian asked. " _I don't understand!_ "

The Wolf merely shook his head, and in the next instant, faded in a wisp of red smoke, leaving the elf to stand there with his heart heavy with dread and loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all lovely, and the comments made me so happy! And today we have marriage equality in America! WOOT!


	8. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of more than one kind of "Joining" happen.

Leaving Denerim was as quiet an event as entering it. Alaina and Aiden hugged each other tightly at the exit leading underground, the two muttering encouragement and promises to each other. The group had supplies, but they’d be traveling quietly, again avoiding busy towns and Inquisition camps except when provisions ran low.

They were already outside of the town when the sun rose, making their way on foot back towards the northwest. As far as Mithrahn could remember, they’d been around the Storm Coast, where there were plenty of caves that led deeper into the old Dwarven territories. Following the path along the sea seemed like the best path, one more direct yet still away from some of the major towns. They only had to skirt south rather than entering major fishing villages.

The first night had them camping in a cave near the coast, each sitting close to each other to share warmth except for when Fenrian volunteered to head out to fish. He returned with a haul, admitting he used some magic to catch them, and he and Mithrahn took charge of preparing the meal and saving the rest for making jerky.

“So what made you want to be a Warden?” Emilien asked the Dalish elf, picking fish around the bones.

“Not wanting to die,” Mithrahn answered with a dry smirk. “I contracted the Blight, and Wardens saved me." He glanced over to Alaina, who knew more of his story. She merely watched him with a thoughtful expression. “It was that or die, and I didn’t enjoy the thought of slow death from the Blight or worse, becoming a ghoul.”

“I don’t know that I’d be able to choose that,” Emilien admitted. “What’s the Joining like?”

“You drink this nasty concoction. The lyrium barely makes it tolerable. Then you hurt. A _lot_. There might be crying involved,” Alaina spoke up. “So my father said.”

“It can kill one if the recruit isn’t strong enough. Thankfully, I was,” Mithrahn added. “Your father was right, though. I don’t know how to do the ritual, but it is a kind of blood magic. Senior Wardens might carry the materials they need on their person, including archdemon blood.”

Emilien seemed stricken by this information. “ _Maker_. If I ever have the Blight, just kill me.” He colored for a moment. “No offense intended.”

“None taken,” Mithrahn said, nodding in understanding. “It’s not a life many would choose. It’s very difficult, and there is no rest.” He looked back to Alaina.

“You want to ask why you can sense me, yeah?” she inquired. “My father was a Warden. First heard of to have a child after the Taint, but he’s got three. My mother died; many think it was the Taint that got her. My step-mum’s alive, though.”

“And is the rumor of Dragon’s Blood in the Theirin line correct?” Mithrahn asked.

“It is,” Alaina said. “So much for it being just a rumor.”

“There are studies out there that say a dragon can starve off the Blight within its own body. It’s possible the dragon’s blood in you prevented the Blight from passing as it did, or for affecting your father’s fertility,” the Dalish guessed.

“My father’s fertility and anything else related to him and procreation isn’t exactly on the list of my favorite subjects,” Alaina snorted.

“We were talking of the Joining,” Evelyn supplied, speaking up. “I, too, am curious. I don’t think I would _choose_ to be a Warden, but if it were that or dying, I’d take the Joining rather than death.”

“I don’t think I _can_ ,” Alaina said. “Aiden and I seem to be quite resistant, for whatever reason.”

“I wouldn’t want it,” Kostas said, “though dying in battle seems more attractive.”

“I’m with Em,” Jenni said. “Just gut me then and let me bleed out.”

Fenrian alone said nothing, but he did sneak a hand to Evelyn’s, squeezing it firmly.

“All good for you both that I’ve no way of preparing the drink for the Joining, so it’d be out of my hands. Hypothetical situations do us no good, but, well, we will be at the Deep Roads. The possibility exists.” Mithrahn shook his head. “Let’s pray it does not happen.”

“Maker willing,” Evelyn agreed. “For now, it is cold. I’ll set up some fire runes to keep us warm, and wards to make sure we aren’t bothered.”

  “Let me help you,” Fenrian offered, and the two stood to approach the entrance to the fave to set the wards.   

“I think I’m still too alert. I’ll take first watch,” Mithrahn offered.

“I’ll take it with you,” Alaina offered. “Fair is fair. Kostas, Jenni, and Emilien, then maybe Fenrian and Evelyn.”

“Sounds good,” Emilien said. “I’ll go on and turn in.”

Evelyn and Fenrian returned not long after, making sure there were stones enchanted with runes for the night to keep bedrolls warm even with the rain outside. Mithrahn expressed being impressed with the inventiveness of the pair.

“I don’t know why no one in my party considered that,” Mithrahn said, going to sit near the entrance with Alaina.

“It happened by accident,” Alaina said. “Fenrian was casting his spell on a log so it’d burn hotter, and Jenni put a rock in front of him to see what would happen. As it was, the rock made things far warmer and lasted longer.”

“I will remember that trick. I wonder if one might be enchanted to activate with a touch or something along those lines,” Mithrahn mused.

“Eh, I have no idea,” Alaina said. “I just neutralize magic, not make it. I’m actually pretty curious about how they do things. I imagine calling fire isn’t unlike how we put it out.” She tapped her head. “Maker-given powers, Lyrium-given powers. Whatever they are.”

“You are very odd for a Templar,” the elf observed, not for the first time.

“Because I have a sense of humor? Thank you, I will take it as a compliment,” Alaina said. “Truth told, my dad is a bit of a goofball himself. Step-mum’s word, not mine.” She gave the elf a lopsided grin. “He wanted to make sure we grew up in a place of joy, and he was quite good at that.”

“I know my brothers and sisters didn’t want this to happen. I don’t know how I fought the compulsion,” Mithrahn admitted. “I don’t know if the creature might take me again.”

“Rely on us to stop you, and stop worrying,” the Templar told him. “Come, let’s hush a bit so those behind us can find some sleep.”

Mithrahn nodded, and he fell silent, pausing to watch the moonlight hitting the face of the lady next to him, and that moment, found his breath stolen.

——

The small band eventually found their way past Highever and onwards towards Orzammar, though they skirted around Lake Calenhad’s northern tip across the river and then headed south. Mithrahn double checked every cave they came across, and finally he found the half-sealed Deep Roads entrance, one long abandoned by the dwarves who made it.

“This is it, I’m sure of it. We go in, travel some way west, and we’ll be at our last location,” Mithrahn told them. “I will let you know when we approach darkspawn. Have a care not to let any of the blood touch you.”

“Like we’d touch them on purpose,” Emilien said.

“I would suggest letting Alaina silence their mages and let Fenrian and Evelyn keep barriers up and walls of fire and ice,” Mithrahn continued.

“You say that as if you expect we will see darkspawn,” Evelyn said seriously.

“I _always_ expect darkspawn, and I can tell that they are ahead,” the Dalish Warden said gravely. “A day’s travel, at least, so I suggest we camp above ground tonight and keep watch again. Constant vigilance tonight.”

Emilien frowned sharply, about to say something, and then he thought better of it. He remembered the stories told of the Blight, and at one look, he saw Alaina’s own irregularly grim expression.

“I can sense them, too,” she said after a moment, “though faintly. I second Mithrahn’s suggestion.”

“Then Fenrian and Alaina will take first watch. I’ll take watch with Mithrahn,” Evelyn instructed. “And then the last three of you for morning watch.”

“And if there are darkspawn?" Emilien asked.

“You best believe we will be waking you,” Evelyn told him firmly. “Either to run or fight, and I fear running is not an option. Now Fen and I will set wards, so let’s get back to the entrance. We won’t have much time before nightfall, and I want this done.”

“Come on, Templar, you can set up a cleansed field outside of our wards as a buffer,” Fenrian told Alaina.

“Oh fun, even if it won’t last,” Alaina retorted. “No, I get why. We clean out residual magic to lay a foundation for the wards.”

“Teamwork,” Emilien said. “Something it seems our ancestors forgot until the mages rebelled. Of course, the Templars rebelled just as badly.”

“It was chaos, if one is to believe our parents,” Fenrian pointed out. “If not for the Inquisition, we’d still be in the midst of it.”

“Or worse, that awful darkspawn Magister would rule. My mother told me of the ‘future’ she witnessed thanks to some time-affecting magic gone awry,” Evelyn said with a shudder, leading the way out. “It sounded horrid. Red lyrium being grown out of people, the stuff growing from the walls, Fade rifts everywhere.” She shook her head.

“A future she prevented, _falon_ ,” Fenrian reminded her. “Our parents worked together to keep it from happening, but your Inquisitor Trevelyan led the way.”

“She did,” Evelyn said, "but not without the aid of her First Lavellan." With that, she pointed to where the exit was.

The group set up their camp quickly, Emilien and Jenni heading off to do the hunting for the night. They cooked their stew covered to decrease the chance of the scent attracting unwanted attention, and even their campfire discussion was hushed and subdued.

“It’s rather odd how things had us on this path, not counting our parents being trapped at Skyhold,” Alaina said, her voice soft. “I’d planned on going to Val Royeaux after for duty there, just for a bit.”

“I was rather hoping to ask Ser Kostas to a private walk,” Emilien blurted out, blushing.

“What, really?” Kostas asked. “After you turned me down last year?”

“I had some time to think on it,” Emilien admitted. “And given that, well, we’re facing unknowns and potential death, I don’t see a point in denying it any more.”

“Perhaps you and Kostas might take first watch and get this talked out,” Evelyn suggested. “Jenni can join me and Mithrahn.”

Emilien blushed for a bit, then nodded his agreement, muttering thanks. Kostas just grinned broadly, even if he was just a bit baffled by the sudden change.

“Come on, it’s not like we didn’t tell Em he was being stupid,” Jenni told Kostas. “You’ll give him a chance?”

“I may just,” Kostas said, moving in a bit closer to the elf-blooded human. “What do you say, Messere Hawke?”

“I told you what I had to say,” Emilien said, for just a moment mimicking one of his father’s famous scowls. This just made Kostas laugh.

“I’m ready to turn in, then. We’ll just move the rotations up,” Evelyn said. “Try to pay attention to the surroundings, you two.”

Emilien rolled his eyes, and Kostas laughed again.

Once the group settled into their bedrolls, the qunari and human wandered to a log, facing the cave leading to the Deep Roads.

“So it is pretty sudden,” Kostas said. “Do you remember?”

“What, a year ago at Skyhold, you propositioned me, and I had no idea how to answer. I’d considered it, but the timing was awful.” Emilien scowled again. “I was grateful you let it be, but I… never stopped thinking about it.”

“I know. That’s why I never entertained anything with anyone else above a fling or two,” the qunari said. “One thing I learned from my father, that’s patience. _Pater_ taught me discretion.”

Emilien looked at him. “I appreciate it, you know.”

Kostas merely nodded, sneaking his arm around the smaller person, bringing him closer, and he moved in, pressing his lips gently to Emilien’s. The human took the initiative to deepen it, and they remained that way for a lingering moment.

“We should pay attention to the gate, yes?” Emilien asked.

“Yep.” Kostas said. “But when watch is done, you’re coming to my tent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well done to those who saw the Kostas/Emilien ship about to sail. =)


	9. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after has plenty to reveal, not just from Kostas and Emilien, but from Evelyn and Fenrian.

The next morning, no one commented on the slight limp Emilien walked with. Evelyn just passed him an healing potion, which he took with muttered thanks and a blush deep enough to redden even his dark cheeks. Kostas, for his part, whistled rather happily, giving Evelyn a cheeky grin as he passed by.

“Someone’s happy,” Alaina noted with a smirk of her own.

“Mmm-hm,” Kostas agreed. “Been a _long_ time coming.” He smirked. "And that's how I like it."

“So we heard,” Fenrian said, laughing as Emilien actually managed to blush a deeper crimson.

“Some of the best things are the ones that require anticipation, that take a long time to build,” Evelyn added.

“Maker’s Breath, can’t the lot of you let me bask a bit longer before the mortifying commentary?” Emilien declared, eyes searching the sky above as if the Maker would suddenly reach from the Fade to rescue him.

“Em, we wouldn’t be your friends if we didn’t give you shite for it,” Jenni piped in.

“Some friends,” Emilien lamented.

Mithrahn remained silent, watching the group curiously and with some amusement of his own. This was a group used to each other, who grew up together, learned to fight together. There would be no disturbing this dynamic, even with himself as a wild card. That they’d started trusting him bit by bit made him feel special in a way he hadn’t felt since he lost his Warden brothers and sisters or since before he lived with his clan.

They felt like _family_.

He watched Evelyn and Fenrian exchange looks. It was rare to hear of a pair who were bound to each other as they were, soul mates in all but romantic intent. To him, it seemed a beautiful thing, to have a love for someone unburdened by factors like marriage and alliances and reproduction.

Mithrahn jumped a bit when Fenrian looked at him, and the taller elf left Evelyn’s side to approach the shorter Dalish.

“You’ve really come to blend in well with our group,” Fenrian observed, indicating the two should bring up the rear as they headed back to the entrance to the Deep Roads.

“You’ve all been welcoming, accommodating,” Mithrahn said. “I know my appearance among you was suspect. I would be wary of me, too. We still don’t know if there are lasting effects of whatever compulsion that darkspawn tried to use on me.”

“No, we really don’t know, but I don’t believe you would bring us to harm of your own free will. I’ll keep an eye on you, and if you display any signs of compulsion, I will take care of things,” Fenrian said, his expression momentarily darkened. He chose not to elaborate as to _how_ he would tend to the issue.

“ _Ma serannas_ ,” the Grey Warden told him truthfully. "I've doubted myself ever since being captured, so much as I can remember of it. Corypheus used my fellow Wardens when he was around; we've all been warned that it's a weakness as I doubt seriously he's the only of the old Magisters who yet exists."

"Sometimes I wonder about that," Fenrian mentioned. "The Inquisitor said that when she had the Orb, she sent him back into the Fade in fragments, but that she felt strongly he was destroyed. Certainly there's been no notice of him among any of my fellow Dreamers."

"I pray she truly did destroy him," Mithrahn said. "But if there is another who could use us the same way..."

"We will _not_ permit it," Fenrian cut in. "Believe that."

The Dalish blinked hard in surprise and with emotion. "I... I will try."

Before Fenrian could say something more, Evelyn called out. "All right, Warden, let's have you up here. Alaina's senses aren't nearly as powerful as yours, and I'd like to have enough warning when we're coming up on a pocket of darkspawn."

"You're the boss, milady Captain," Mithrahn told her, and he took point as they entered the narrow entrance into the cavernous Deep Roads.

Evelyn gave the elf a withering look, but then covered it with a smile, taking a position next to Fenrian. The expression the two exchanged was tender, full of concern for each other, and their foreheads met in a gentle touch for a few seconds before continuing after Mithrahn.

"I still think those two should hook up," Kostas whispered to Emilien, following up from the rear, just behind Alaina and Jenni.

"You think _everyone_ should hook up," Emilien pointed out.

"Less fighting that way," Kostas said. "People could just fuck out their anger instead of picking fights and making everyone miserable."

Ahead of them, Alaina snorted. "I might agree with you, but there are some truly unworthy people in this world, Kostas."

“Funny this comes from our strongest fighter,” Jenni added. “I think the whole thing is _gross_. I’d rather talk or play pranks than deal with people’s disgusting drippy bits.”

“That’s because you don’t have a single sexual bone in your body, little sister,” Kostas pointed out.

“Are you lot always like this?” Mithrahn asked.

“Most of the time,” Evelyn told him, exchanging another look with Fenrian. It seemed almost regretful between them, and the moment passed without an explanation.

The group continued forward, finding the remains of previous fights, corpses littering the corners, and occasionally a few baubles to store away in Jenni’s pouches. They continued in deeper, with an occasional warning from Mithrahn when darkspawn approached.

The patches of the creatures were small, more like scouting parties, and they were quickly dispatched. Mithrahn had to admit to himself that in the few battles he'd encountered with his new companions, they were as skilled and effective as any group of seasoned Grey Wardens. He also noted, however, that the relationship between Evelyn and Fenrian was more complex than either of them let on.

Thankfully, as Mithrahn led them deeper along the path, the going was faster. The Grey Wardens that were there before them made sure of that. It wasn't until they had to stop for lunch, however, that the others were finally adjusted to the dim light provided by torches and the occasional wisp or thin lyrium vein. Some lights were magical, left behind by the Wardens to illustrate that they'd been there.

"How do you stand it?" Emilien asked the Dalish Warden. "You're here in the dark for months!"

"One adjusts," Mithrahn replied. "One learns to find comfort in things other than the sun, like the fire of a camp, the arms of another Warden, in song, in stories. Eyesight becomes keener, touch more sensitive, hearing better."

"The arms of another Warden?" Evelyn asked. "So fraternization isn't a big deal?"

"Not unless it interferes with duties, no, and well, none of us have to worry much about 'accidents'," the elf replied. "Sometimes we form stronger bonds, find _lath-falon_ , as you two are, though I admit, you both confound me."

"How so?" Fenrian wondered.

"You claim to be love-friends, but you behave as a long-bonded pair," came the response.

"That's what I've been pointing out for years," Kostas spoke up, toying with Emilien's snowy braid.

Evelyn and Fenrian exchanged a long series of looks, shifting from pain to acceptance to questions and resolution.

"We _can't_ be more," Evelyn finally replied. "We've accepted it, and we take what we can. We're truly happy with what's between us."

"Happy or satisfied?" Mithrahn questioned.

"Satisfied and relatively happy," Fenrian said. "I am set to inherit leadership of Halam'abelas, plus, as my parents are Elvhen, _I_ am Elvhen, along with the expected lifespan."

"And I have duties with the Inquisition," Evelyn said. "I'll be taking over as Commander for my father, and as such I will need to be available to the new Inquisitor when my mother retires. Plus, it wouldn't be fair of me to expect Fenrian to... to pledge to someone who would not be able to match his lifetime."

"And why does that matter?" Mithrahn shook his head. "Anyone who would be attracted to either of you wouldn't understand the complexity of your friendship."

"Mithrahn," Alaina spoke up. "Maybe _no one_ understands it. It's not really up to use to judge them. If this is how they want it, then let them have it this way. We accept them, even if Kostas might agree with you. Then again, he's an impulsive beastie."

"And I absolutely appreciate that about him," Emilien pointed out.

"I am not impulsive!" Kostas protested.

"But you are a beastie!" Jenni piped in.

As the others joined in laughter, Mithrahn watched the two friends, thinking that he didn't know if their situation was sad or if their logic was sound or how he felt. He settled on deciding it wasn't his place to judge, as Alaina told him, leaving the complications to them to settle.

The rest of the path in to the Deep Roads was equally uneventful, only littered with a few skirmishes. Mithrahn indicated that they were only a day away from where he'd been captured, so the group set up camp with multiple watches again.

Fenrian and Evelyn took the first voluntarily, sitting some distance from the camp, close enough to keep a proper watch but have some privacy.

"Was he right?" she asked Fenrian. "Earlier today, about us? Are we wasting time?"

"Would we want to make something more of this? I thought we'd settled it, Evie," Fenrian said with a long sigh. "What is between us is nothing like either sets of our parents."

"Well, neither of us have had an overwhelming desire to roll around in the bedrolls with each other," Evelyn said with a grin. "But I can't deny that I always want to be with you."

"And I wish the same you," Fenrian told her, kissing the side of her head. "A _lath-falon_ is a common concept among our people. I wonder why Mithrahn didn't understand."

"Because I'm human, I think," Evelyn suggested. "And it is a wholly foreign concept among us, or at least, people like to consider it is. Jenni's been one of the few people to never question it."

"Jenni also has never experienced sexual attraction, nor do I think she ever will. Remember, 'bits are gross', as she says," Fenrian said with a laugh.

Evelyn laughed a bit as well. "Well, we got that business out of the way early enough to rule out any kind of pleasure with each other. No, this is fine. Perfect, even. And should I find someone to marry some day, he or she will just have to accept this."

"Indeed," Fenrian said, squeezing her shoulders. " _Ar lath ma, falon_ ," he told her.

" _Ar lath ma_ ," Evelyn replied, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. " _Falon_."

Only a few feet away, Mithrahn moved away from the rock, having approached only to ask a question of the pair and chanced into unintentional eavesdropping. It did make sense to him, enough that it struck him at the difficulties such a relationship would cause in their lives. It was more complicated to live that way that hide the truth behind marriage and the expectations that came with it.

He returned to the tent he found himself moved to with Alaina, sliding into his bedroll. The two of them had the next watch, after all.

"Does it make sense now?" Alaina asked sleepily, eyes peeking open. "It's always made sense. Sometimes they're the only people who do make sense."

"Well, compared to you, Milady Princess Templar," Mithrahn joked at her. Alaina laughed in response. "It's true about the King, right? He and the Hero were... together?"

"They were," Alaina confirmed. "Her name was Ilaan of Clan Sabrae. He loved her quite a bit. I'm certain he always will, even with her lost forever now."

"But he moved on," Mitrhan stated.

"Well, Ilaan was the one who told him to marry my mother, even if he didn't love her," Alaina said. "And he found love on his own later on."

"Definitely less complicated than our friends, even with loss," the Warden mused.

"Absolutely," the Templar replied. "And they would have it no other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter. I wanted a bit more character development, and I wanted to explain a bit more about Fenrian and Evelyn. I think it is entirely possible to love someone so much you can't stand it, but not want to marry or shag them. It's romantic, yes, but more in the classic sense. Thoughts?


	10. Memories of the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers find clues that definitely set them on edge. Fenrian visits the Fade to see what happened.

“You have to be shitting me,” Kostas cursed, looking around the area. What stood before them was a thick door, or at least, what remained of one. It’d been crushed, ripped open with what looked like a giant claw.

“That looks… oddly draconic,” Alaina observed. “You know what kind of dragons live in the Deep Roads, right?”

“Archdemons,” Emilien supplied.

“Or Old Gods,” Kostas said, “if they’re not corrupted. I don’t know of any who’ve awoken without the corruption happening.”

“And there are darkspawn ahead,” Mithrahn said, pulling out his bow. “We were shut in on the other side. The door had a locking mechanism, and we wanted none of the darkspawn to escape.”

“Yet someone trashed that door like it was nothing,” Kostas said, pulling out his axe. “Let’s do this.

Alaina had her sword in hand. “I’ll hang away from our mages. Evelyn…”

“No, I’ll keep to the rear so you can operate,” Evelyn said. “We’ve all done this before, we know the routine. We keep to the classic mixed formation.” She patted her hip, feeling for the hilt of her spirit sword, and instead, she took her staff in hand.

Climbing over the rubble, the group cautiously made their way in, moving through the frighteningly open path as they continued along the abandoned path. There were hisses around, the sounds of air from the surface blowing through cracks in the rock walls around them. Even as they made it through, there were still no sign of darkspawn, other than the sickly feeling Mithrahn felt in his gut.

“Where are they?” Alaina asked. “Somewhere close?”

“I feel like they should be… dive!” Mithrahn called out, and ahead of them, creatures climbed out of the ground and jumped from the shelf-like cliffs along the sides. He dove to the side, finding cover behind a fallen pillar, and let loose with one of his arrows.

Kostas ran right in, swinging his axe with mighty swipes while Emilien took on creatures coming from the side. Alaina immediately cleansed the area ahead, silencing the casters before their spells went off, leaving Jenni to pick them off one by one.

Even with the ambush and one of the group’s number being unused to fighting with them, they held their own, even as larger and nastier creatures attacked. When the dust cleared, they were victorious, and just as importantly, alive.

“I’m not used to them being that smart,” Mithrahn said, breathing hard as he walked around collecting his arrows. He made sure they were all clean before he returned them to his quiver.

“So ambushes like this aren’t usual operating procedure,” Evelyn surmised, burning down the darkspawn corpses.

“No,” Mithrahn said. “Not without guidance. I don’t know, though, something _feels_ off. There haven’t been any indications of a Blight other than… well, this.”

“Do you really think that an archdemon made that perforation in the door?” Emilien asked. “It could have been a giant.”

“Let’s hope not,” Kostas said grimly. “I’d rather a giant at this point, but I didn’t think they hid underground in the Deep Roads.”

“Up ahead is where we were taken,” Mithrahn said, and once the others were ready to move forward, he stalked off, leading the way. The Warden’s footfalls were heavy, his breathing hard, and moving as if possessed, he ran towards his destination.

“Mithrahn!” Alaina called out after him. She darted off.

“You’re both… arrgh! Foolish!” Evelyn called after them, using her best ‘Commander’ voice. “Stop, the both of you. We approach as a group, or I will not be pulling your sorry arse away from whatever decides to chew upon it!”

That was enough to make them both stop in their tracks, and Evelyn continued on after them, the others behind her.

“All right, Warden, lead the way,” she said calmly, and Mithrahn, chastised, did as he was told.

The area he led them to was dimly lit, but there were disused torches on the wall, easily lit with magic, and an odd container that Fenrian recognized as being able to call veilfire. He cast the spell, showing Evelyn how to, and he carried the torch of Fade-green fire as they explored the abandoned Grey Warden camp.

“We were having dinner, about to set up watch, when _it_ happened. I don’t remember much about it, just a red mist, and it felt like the Blight. I think it was attracted to us,” Mithrahn said.

“Red lyrium?” Evelyn wondered.

“I don’t know,” Mithrahn admitted. “Most of it was gone by the time I was old enough to know what it was.”

“Scour the area, look for any traces of anything red that is crystalline or liquid,” Evelyn commanded, and the group went to it immediately, going through the remnants of the camp.

Mithrahn worked next to Alaina, the two relying on each others’ eyes to catch what one might have missed. He paused at a roll. “This is where I was.”

“Yeah?” Alaina prompted.

The Dalish elf reached into his abandoned bag, ignoring everything except one pouch. “Things here belonged to my parents,” he said, and he pulled the items out. They were untouched, thankfully, and included a Dalish promise ring, a few beaded bracelets, and small idols. “They gave them to me to remind me of home, to remind me of where I came from.”

“I thought such things didn’t matter to a Grey Warden,” Alaina said.

“They mattered to me,” Mithrahn insisted. He fell silent, but when the Templar touched his shoulder gently, he turned to her, eyes shining with unspent tears, though his face carried a smile.

“Of course,” Alaina told him softly. “Come on, let’s keep looking.”

“Ow,” came an explanation, and Emilien rubbed his left forearm. “I think I found something. Bring a bandage?”

There, half-hidden under rubble, was a small red crystal. It resembled red lyrium, but it seemed to shine as if its insides were liquid and alive.

“It feels like the barrier around Skyhold,” Alaina said as she came to look.

“Cleanse that wound, make sure there’s nothing to infect him,” Evelyn ordered, and Alaina went right to it, working with Fenrian to magically heal the cut and make sure nothing got into the rogue’s bloodstream.

“It doesn’t feel infected or even odd,” Emilien protested, but he let them both work with no other complaint.

“This looks a lot like what I pulled out, except it’s sharper,” Mithrahn said, looking it over. “The one shoved in my gut was bigger, shaped more like an egg.”

“I want to study it,” Fenrian said, coming over to have a look. “Both here and in the Fade. Spirits are usually less active around the Deep Roads, but I may be able to look into the memories of this place and see what happened.”

“So you are a Dreamer,” Mithrahn muttered.

“I never claimed not to be, _lethallin_ ,” Fenrian said calmly. “I will need you lot standing guard in case the darkspawn return. I hope not to be longer than a couple of hours.”

“Take positions,” Evelyn told the others, though she remained to watch Fenrian, finding a cloth to cover the crystal in so he didn’t have to touch it. “I will remain near you. Call if you need me.”

“Of course,” Fenrian told her, pausing so she could lean her forehead against his, and with that, he settled back against the stone wall to let his mind settle into sleep. Evelyn prepared a spell, easing Fenrian into his dreams with more ease.

When he came to alertness in the Fade, it was almost indistinguishable from how it was when he left, but Fenrian wasted no time, calling out to spirits, summoning memories as his father taught him.

“ _You know who I am_ ,” he called out in the Fade. “ _Show me what transpired_.”

Around him, the walls of the hallway rippled. Ghosts marched before him, lines of dwarven soldiers and traveling pilgrims, all soon replaced by legions of darkspawn being cut down by Grey Wardens in the past. Soon it settled on a small band of Grey Wardens, all sitting around a blazing campfire, their images fading in and out as one memory or another took over.

Fenrian saw Mithrahn sitting with the others, laughter in his voice though his eyes were tired. The conversation, fractured in the form of memory, was about returning to the surface, of how to get the door behind them open, and being glad to join the Warden ranks in Ferelden. At once, however, it was interrupted with a tiny clink, the same red crystal falling from a hole above and into one of the Wardens’ lap.

From it, red mist spread, immediately choking the gathered warriors. Mithrahn alone was able to stand, drawing his bow, but an invisible force knocked him back, sending him into unconsciousness. The memory soon faded as the Grey Wardens succumbed to the attack, but not before Fenrian was certain he heard a growl and saw a single hulking figure, too-thin with skin stretched across a skeletal frame.

“ _Spirits who dwell here, please show me_ ,” Fenrian called out, reaching with his will, and the scene, while still lacking in clarity, froze, fragments of statements sounding as the few spirits remaining repeated the memory.

“ _Ean'bana, Numinan_ ,” came one clear whisper.

“ _I don’t understand. What place do you speak of_?” Fenrian asked, desperate.

“ _Ean'bana, Numinan_ ,” it repeated.

Fenrian let out a curse, and then, just in a moment, he paused, catching something behind the skeletal figure. It was a woman, but he couldn’t make out her features. He only knew she had dark hair and was of slender build. He moved through the frozen scene, trying to get a better look, but when he focused his eyes, the next thing he saw were Evelyn’s boring into his.

“We have to go. There’s a bigger group of darkspawn coming,” she told him urgently.

“I have clues, but they’re not much,” Fenrian told her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A moment later, he was on his feet, and they returned back through the rubble of the destroyed doors. Working together, he and Evelyn were able to raise some of the rubble to seal the path behind them, but they wasted no time in vacating the area to see how well it would hold.

When the group was some distance away, Mithrahn stopped, reaching out with his senses. “They’ve turned. We’re fine for now. We can stop to rest.”

“Good, because running in plate armor is _horrible_ ,” Alaina pointed out. “Horrible and loud.”

“At least you won’t be sneaking up on anyone that way,” Mithrahn pointed out, giving the Templar a broad smile.

“At least while I’m wearing it,” Alaina countered.

“Maybe I’ll have to find a reason to get you out of it,” the Dalish elf said with a smirk.

Before Alaina could recover from her furious blushing, Emilien spoke up, rolling his eyes at the flirting. “What did you find out, Fen?”

“The ambush was from that crystal, and something big, something that… I don’t know, I saw my parents’ memory of Corypheus and this reminded me of him, but not quite the same. There was a woman, too, but I could make out none of her features.,” Fenrian replied.

“Anything else?” Evelyn asked.

“Two words: _Ean'bana_ and _Numinan_.” Fenrian shook his head.

“”Black Bird’ and ‘Place of Tears’,” Evelyn translated. “I know of no place called _Numinan_ , but a black bird could be a raven. There’s a Citadelle du Corbeau in the Dales, the plains to the north and west of Halam’abelas.”

“We’ll scour the map first, but it’s worth a try,” Kostas said, sitting with his hand at Emilien’s back gently. “Wasn’t it occupied by the Orlesian military?”

“Supposedly,” Evelyn answered. “If it’s been compromised, I don’t want to risk anything announcing our approach, which then means sending word to see if it’s truly occupied by Orlais may not be a good idea.”

“We’re without options in this case. Assuming we find no other matching description, we should head to Citadelle du Corbeau without delay,” Fenrian said.

Mithrahn was silent, expression frustrated. “The Dales became a place of tears for my people,” he said softly. “No, I think you may be right.”

“We’ll still review our maps, but if you feel strongly about it, then we’ll consider it first,” Evelyn said. “For now, we’ve had quite a busy day. We’ll camp here and leave the Deep Roads in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still sticking with me through this. I'm still cranking out chapters! As always, I love chatting with you guys!


	11. Across the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrian has a vision, and Alaina takes what she wants.

The way out of the Deep Roads was easier than the way in, and the traveling group breathed a collective sigh of relief at the smell of fresh air and the feel of the afternoon sun on their faces. They made camp a bit away from where they did a few days before, using the remaining sunlight to review the map to be sure of their course of action.

It was decided; Citadelle du Corbeau would be their destination. Mithrahn was adamant that it felt right to him, and Fenrian thought it made the most sense.

"This takes us remarkably close to Halam'abelas," Fenrian said as they traveled.

"I still believe our foe wanted to find it and trap it as well," Mithrahn told him. "He has a particular dislike of our people, called us 'rats', or something that sounded like it."

"Well, you know how elves are treated in Tevinter," Fenrian told him. "We've got a rescue network to smuggle slaves out so that they can find their freedom among other elves. There are some who come to us who have no idea there's any other life. All of them are under a geas that they forget where Halam'abelas is if they ever cross out of the Dales."

"Wise," Mithrahn agreed. "And, of course, I won't be allowed there yet."

"Not until this is settled, no," the elder elf said. " _Ir abelas_."

"I would be cautious, too," the Warden told him firmly.

As they continued on, Fenrian remained rather tight-lipped about the dreams, though Evelyn knew he was keeping something to himself. She realized he was still puzzling something out, but finally she couldn't ignore it any longer, pulling him aside to talk privately.

"What bothers you?" she asked.

"I'm that easy to read," Fenrian said.

"To _me_ ," Evelyn replied. "But you knew that, silly."

He let out a shaky laugh, more of a huff of breath than anything else. "I dreamed of my father. He was trying to warn me of something. _Mamae_ told me he used to visit her dreams long ago in the form of the Dread Wolf, and he's taken that form with me, if it's truly him."

"With his command of the Fade and navigating it, I would think him being able to communicate with you isn't so far-fetched," Evelyn reasoned.

"He said, 'Beware that which bears the face of an old friend.'" Fenrian sighed. "And he wouldn't or couldn't say if it was one of his friends or one of ours. I don't know too much of my father's life before he joined the Inquisition and married my mother."

"But you know _who_ he is," Evelyn said, in on the secret.

"How could I not? Not when I will take over Halam'abelas when he and _Mamae_ leave the waking world?" he asked. "And to have inherited that strong connection to the Fade from him, and then my magic is so very strong."

"It's not a curse," Evelyn told him. "Rely on us. We'll keep your feet on the ground even when you touch the stars."

Fenrian blinked hard, and he nodded, reaching for Evelyn's hand, which she squeezed tightly.

"Thank you," he told her.

"Of course," came her reply, a smirk very much like her father's sneaking into her expression.

\----

The trek to the Dales took time and energy, both of which the party agreed were in short supply. They camped across the waters from Citadelle du Corbeau, staying a bit inland from the body of water separating them.

"I feel darkspawn here," Mitrhan insisted.

"Ahead, below, or behind?" Emilien asked.

"Ahead, coming from across the bridge," the Warden advised. "We will have a fight on our hands."

"Then we should rest here and charge under the cover of night," Evelyn instructed. "We will sneak in and be careful. I wonder if there are any survivors of the previous occupants."

"Chances are, no," Alaina said with a sigh. "I don't feel anything very strong."

"No, not many darkspawn there, probably a holding of Hurlocks," Mitrhan said.

"I do sense something, a presence I have not felt since I was a child," Fenrian said. "A strong mage, and definitely not a darkspawn. An uncorrupted being."

"Then this requires more caution," Evelyn decided. "We rest here, try to sleep, and move in a few marks."

"I'll keep first watch since I took first last night," Alaina offered.

"I won't be able to sleep. I'll join you," Mithrahn told her.

"Come on, Em," Kostas told Emilien. "Let's get the tents up."

"Meaning he wants the tents up so he can bend you over," Aliana joked.

" _Rude_ ," Emilien muttered, going to help.

"Does that make it any less true?" Alaina asked pointedly.

"You know us too well," Kostas said with a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, we won't make too much noise. That's what the leather straps are for."

"Kostas, you loudmouthed oaf!" Emilien exclaimed, turning bright red under his dusky skin.

"Hey!" the Qunari protested. "I am not an oaf! I'm very good on my feet! Even better with my hands, as well you know."

"Ugh," the other man grumbled, and he stalked off to go get the tent ready.

Evelyn and Fenrian exchanged amused looks, both trying terribly hard not to laugh. For Jenni, she didn't even try to suppress it at all, her giggling bright even with the quiet of the waterside.

Once the tents were up, Alaina and Mithrahn headed off to sit on a fallen log, looking out across the water at the fort looming in the distance.

 "So your father is a Warden," Mithrahn began.

"Yep," Alaina said. "Fought at the side of his lady, the Hero of Ferelden. Lost her in the battle. He became king, married my mother, then married Caryn. Gets to have pet bunnies and a rose garden. Lovely life, that, except that the Calling will take him. He still laughs and jokes and loves us all so much. Hate to think of him trapped away."

"He sounds tremendously wonderful, both as father and king," Mithrahn said. "I heard he did a lot to reform the Alienages across Ferelden, too."

"Yeah, he's a 'people are people' kind of man," Alaina said, and then she heaved a sigh. "I'm trying to believe, to have faith. I'm a Templar; my faith is to see me through hard times, but our own Chant tell us the Maker abandoned us. How can there be a plan?"

"Not to mention the words spread to the Clans from Erafen Lavellan, that the only one of our gods remaining is Fen'Harel, and he protected us _from_ our gods, not deceived us," Mithrahn told her. "I think none of us were there when any of this happened. How could we know the truth?"

"I reckon," Alaina said. "I wish I knew if you were still controlled or something."

"Trust me, so do I," the Warden said with a huff of breath. "I don't feel as if I am. I do have a bit of memory of fighting my own body from inside my mind."

"I mean, I _like_ you, Mithrahn. A lot. You make me a little crazy, like my head could explode, but then you bring me right back down. I wish I didn't," the Templar told him. "And I want to know if you feel like I do, and if it's legitimately you that feels it."

Mithrahn swallowed hard, looking over at Alaina, who pointedly was not looking at him. "I like you, too, Alaina, and I wish I could know if you could trust me. I wish I could tell you I could promise you a happy life, but I'd leave you, too. Even if I wasn't controlled, you know how a Grey Warden's life ends."

"Just like my father," Alaina said softly.

"I'm sorry," the Warden said.

"I'm... I should be, but I'm not. At this point, we don't know if we'll even live to see the morning, so... to the Void with it." With no warning, Alaina reached out, grabbed Mithrahn by his breastplate, pulled him hard towards her, and kissed him rather hard, almost smirking at how he stiffened nervously and then gave in, pressing for more.

The two remained that way for a few moments longer, and then they separated a few inches.

"That was sudden," Mithrahn commented.

"You liked it," Alaina told him.

"I did," he agreed. "Was I not obvious in my enjoyment?"

"So what are you complaining about?" Alaina asked.

"Who's complaining? Not me," Mithrahn said with a smirk of his own.

"Arse," the Templar told him, and she leaned in to kiss him again. Mithrahn was more than happy to go along with her plan.

\----

Fenrian again walked the Fade, seeing flashes of the Inquisitor in her prime closing rifts, fighting the undead, and liberating Citadelle du Corbeau. In his mind, he was scouting, preparing the group for the path they'd take through the ancient fortress. It wasn't pleasant, the ground of the Fade under his feet feeling unsure and tainted by something unsavory.

He made his way up the path, the stone battlements occasionally giving way to the wood that occupied the area previously. The area, as Fenrian recalled his mother describing, had been a mess of wooden planks with areas in great disrepair due to the constant oppression by demons, undead, and the Freemen of the Dales, a now defunct group. For a moment, he could see the area in its prime, held by elves and bustling with activity. Sadness at the lost gripped Fenrian's heart, but he forced himself to turn away and continue onward.

The elf's path, he discovered, was blocked by a familiar figure. The same wolf appeared, the one he recognized as his father's representation in the Fade.

" _Babae_ , _have you come to warn me_?" Fenrian asked.

" _Beware. She has the face of a friend, but she is used as a weapon against us_ ," Fen'Harel growled, voice deep, low, and most definitely strained.

" _She? She who?_ " his son demanded. " _Are we to be facing this foe inside of the fort? Please, Babae, tell me!_ "

" _The child of My..._ " The Wolf was cut off, his image silent and shaking, dissolving already as Fenrian watched.

" _Babae_!" Fenrian cried out, trying to use his magic to help prevent the image from dissipating, but it was to no avail. Fen'Harel was gone as suddenly as he'd appeared.

He woke with a start, Evelyn at his side shaking him into alertness.

"Fen, what is it? You were calling for your father," she told him, worried.

"He came again. I saw him in the Fade. He only seems to have strength to fight the energies containing Skyhold in small bursts." He sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. "He said to beware the child of... his something? Me-something?"

"That's not much to go on. We're bound to be close to whatever it is, though," Evelyn mused. "All the more reason to make sure our plan of attack is sound. Did you see more into Citadelle du Corbeau?"

"No, I encountered my father before I could," Fenrian said with a long sigh.

"No matter, _lath-falon_ ," Evelyn said, sighing as well. "We'll know what's in there soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little slow in posting this, and I've fallen a bit behind in writing, but things are finally clearing up so that I have a bit more time! Thank you all for sticking with me! And yes, I had this planned for a while.


	12. Citadel of the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery woman, and the plan!

Fenrian was impressed, listening to the Grey Warden walking ahead of him as silently as if he'd never left the forest. The defensive area outside of the Citadel had changed a good bit since his parents' time here; stone and mortar replaced wooden planks, making it a more permanent trenched area. The area around it, however, was still mostly pounded dirt littered with the occasional twigs and dry leaves of the trees surrounding it. With only one entrance into the Citadel, there was truly no choice but press for entry from the front.

"Named for ravens. How appropriate," Emilien said. "Ravens can be an omen of death."

"They're also great tricksters, very intelligent, and they love to play," Mithrahn said. "So the Dalish have always maintained.

"Or they're just bloody birds," Jenni added with a huff. "Smart birds, but nothin' special."

Fenrian and Evelyn exchanged a look of amusement and a shrug between them.

"Belief is a powerful thing, _falon_ ," Fenrian told the younger elf. "Spirits do sometimes accompany ravens because of how intelligent they are. Demons rarely, though."

"That doesn't help, Fen," Jenni retorted sourly.

"The truth doesn't always have to," the older elf answered, shaking his head.

"Silence, please," Evelyn said. "We're close, and there could be guards." Her staff was still at her back, but her hand was on the enchanted hilt at her hip, ready to draw the spectral sword for close quarters fighting.

"Darkspawn," Mithrahn said. "I feel them, deep inside the building. I've... I've been here!"

Evelyn and Fenrian exchanged a look: a raised eyebrow from her and a nod from him. It was Fenrian who spoke.

“How recently?” he asked.

“I… no, this is where were taken. I left form here to head to Denerim, but turned from my path. It was timed. There was a woman, a prisoner, with black hair and eyes of gold,” Mithrahn told them.

“That sounds like mother’s ‘friend’, Morrigan,” Evelyn stated, looking again at Fenrian questioningly.

“ _Babae_ said to watch out for an old friend,” he told he softly. “Could it be Morrigan? There are things about her…”

“She bears the knowledge of Mythal,” Evelyn agreed.

“Wait, what?” Mithrahn asked, confused.

Fenrian stepped up. “During the time of Corypheus, the Inquisition battled in the Arbor Wilds against the Red Templars and Venatori. Within it there was a pool, the _Vir’abelasan_.”

“The Well of Sorrows. It is empty,” Mithrahn said. “Is it not?”

“It wasn’t when my mother found it,” Evelyn said. “Both and and First Erafen Lavellan refused it. Morrigan partook of it.”

“A _shemlen_ drank? But… I don’t understand. What is the significance of this Morrigan drinking it?” Mithrahn demanded.

“Her mother is Flemeth, the vessel of Mythal, known among our people as _Asha’belannar_.” Fenrian folded his arms.

“Flemeth? The vessel of… Mythal?!” The Grey Warden paled even more, if it was possible. “I… how can this be?”

“A long story that is not ours to tell,” Fenrian insisted. “If it is Morrigan we’re to encounter, we must be careful. She is crafty.”

“She may have been captured as well,” Emilien said, having listened with the others. “Quick to judge, are we?”

“You don’t know what my father told me of her,” Alaina pointed out. “She was with them during the Fifth Blight, you know.”

“So what ain’t you tellin’ us?” Jenni asked, stepping around a torn bit of barricade.

“Morrigan approached my dad and Warden Ilaan, offering to sleep with him so that she could conceive,” Alaina explained. “Some blood magic ritual that’d have transferred the soul of the Archdemon… well, the Old God, to her child. It’d have saved whoever made the killing blow.”

“So Warden Ilaan would have lived,” Jenni realized.

“And be delegated to Mistress, possibly Warden-Commander of Ferelden, but alive, yes,” Alaina said. “It was Ilaan’s request that dad not go through with it, not participate in this ritual. She didn’t trust Morrigan's intentions, even if they were friends.”

“We are making a great assumption based on my shoddy memory,” Mithrahn pointed out.

“Black hair, yellow eyes?” Fenrian said, looking sharply down his nose at the Warden. “Tell me, were her speech patterns a bit antiquated? Did she wear crimson?”

“Yes, she did, and very little of it,” Mithrahn said, searching his memory. “I didn’t hear her speak much, but she was… so odd. I can’t recall more.”

“I know of no one else that fits that description that would be alive now,” Evelyn added. “We shouldn’t assume, yes, but be mindful, you lot. We’re going in shortly.” She nodded towards the front gates, a door cracked open.

They fell silent and turned back into their formation, prepared for the worst. Fenrian called weak barriers around them and opened the door. The were soon in an open courtyard, surrounded by rubble, bodies hanging from nooses rotting in the open air. Decay filled the air, its stench lingering on the tongue and in the nose with a rancid flavor.

Jenni pulled her kerchief over her mouth and nose as her taste and smell were both more sensitive, as did Fenrian and Mithrahn. Evelyn continued leading the way, stepping around the corpses both on the ground and hanging from the rafters. The signs of decay indicated they'd been there for a month or so, likely from when the barriers rose around Skyhold and other important locations.

"This is disgusting," Jenni commented.

"The loss of life moreso," Fenrian said. "Mithrahn, do you sense anything?"

"I do, beneath us. Very much beneath us," Mithrahn managed, a shake in his voice. "Does this place have a cellar?"

"I would imagine so," Evelyn replied. "We'll search for passageways. I imagine that if we follow the thickest of the carnage, we should find a path to our destination."

"Of course," Jenni muttered.

"Come on, Jen, the sooner we get this handled, the sooner we'll be done and away from here," Emilien told her.

"Right. Sure." The younger elf shrugged, following along with her bow drawn.

Evelyn's plan turned out to be fruitful; they found a door broken from the inside, splinters littering the ground around it as if it'd exploded. She could feel the residuals of uncleansed magic.

"Alaina," she said, stepping back with Mithrahn.

"The Templar is useful, hm?" Alaina didn't complain, really, only stepped forward to cleanse the area and make sure nothing harmful or attractive to demons remained. She took point in this endeavor, given her skills and minor darkspawn sense would be the most useful.

The group found stairs leading in a spiral down towards a dank basement, and at its end was a tunnel, dug out again from its inside. Alaina paused, shivering.

"I can feel them. There's not a lot, but whatever is in there is powerful," she told them. She nearly jumped when Mithrahn pressed a hand on her forearm.

"I sense them, too. Maybe a dozen or more. We can take them. Would that we had a distraction, though," Mithrahn said. "They surely must sense me as well, except that I am one Warden."

"I have a Splat Jar!" Jenny supplied.

"Splat jar?" Mithrahn asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"Yep!" Jenni said. "Found this big flammable pulp, tends to explode when you fire it. We roll the jar in, I shoot an arrow, yeah? Boom! Darkspawn on fire!"

Mithrahn looked to Alaina, and she looked to Evelyn.

"A distraction would give us the advantage, as Mithrahn said. Very well, but be silent, Jenni," Evelyn adivsed.

"Yes'm!" the younger elf replied, and she took point this time, Alaina's louder armor held back in the rear. Emilien was right behind Jenni, holding the jar in his hands.

They made it to an opening, dimly lit, and the darkspawn gathered were grouped together, clearly performing some kind of ritual over a being enveloped in golden-red light. Jenni couldn't see who it was, but there was little time to spare. She signalled Emilient, and he rolled the jar in.

The jar tapped the foot of a Hurlock, and it grunted, looking at his foot. He tapped it purposefully this time, stopping the ritual to investigate the intrusion. At the right moment, Jenni struck with an explosive arrow, and the entire jar shattered and covered those closest in burning flames.

Evelyn came in behind them, casting fire to ignite some of the unused material that coated a few of the darkspawn. Almost immediately, Alaina moved before her to silence an Emissary before it could cast. Mithrahn since switched to his daggers, prepared for close quarters combat. With so much experience among them, the group dispatched the darkspawn efficiently, if not entirely quickly, suffering very little in the way of injury, so anyone could immediately tell.

Emilien held his side, but he shrugged off aid in favor of drinking a healing potion. "It was just a dagger, it doesn't feel odd or anything."

"I will be the judge of that," Alaina told him, and she went to inspect the wound. "Hm, it may need to be treated regardless. Fenrian, you're a better healer than Evelyn is. No offense, Ev."

"None taken," the human mage replied with a small smirk, very much resembling her father in that instant. "Let us see what these foul creatures were hovering over. Clearly it was important and worthy of ritual. Alaina?"

  "Of course," the Templar said, and she stood, letting Fenrian take her place to fuss over Emilien's wound. She approached the altar in the room, a rose-gold coccoon shape resting on its surface. She bade the others to stand back, and then dispelled the magic over it.

The coccoon dispersed, fading into flakes of red lyrium and gold, revealing the form of one Witch of the Wilds underneath.

"That's her, I think?" Mithrahn said. "This is your mother's friend? Perhaps my memory is fuzzy."

"My dad pretty much can't stand her. Never heard him say anything nice about her, and Dad's pretty nice about _most_ people," Alaina pointed out.

"I'm certain it is," Evelyn replied, and then stepped back, hand on the hilt of her Spirit Sword as the figure on the table woke slowly.

"You could have simply asked," the woman said. "T'is most rude to stare and speak about one in her presence." She sat up slowly, then wobbled where she was, clearly weak and dizzy. Her expression was almost grateful when Evelyn offered her arm for support.

"Morrigan, it is you, then," the Captain said. "We were warned not to trust you."

"T'would have been valid had the ritual completed," Morrigan said. "I was quite overwhelmed and unprepared for darkspawn. I tried to control a few, then tried to escape. I remember little after except for waking up to find them taking my blood. My body well resisted the Red Lyrium they tried to infect me with."

"How is that?" Fenrian asked, looking up from his work on Emilien's side. "Surely very few are resistant to such a degree. The Seekers are, for example."

"I have protections in place," Morrigan said, and she pulled down the belt on her hip to show a sigil branded into her skin. "Burned with lyrium. It caused significant pain, but it was well worth it."

"Andraste's Arse," Alaina muttered.

"I feel Andraste or any part of her anatomy had little to do with this," Mithrahn said. "I don't detect any Blight from you, so clearly you are uncorrupted."

"Not for their lack of trying," Morrigan responded blithely. "No, I was privy to a ritual, one that can protect a Warden performing the final strike on an Archdemon. You, red-haired Templar. You are Alistair's child, are you not?"

"I am," Alaina replied, arms folded.

"Did he ever tell you how I offered to be bedded by him to save the life of his elf maid?" the Witch asked.

Alaina merely nodded. "He did. Go on."

"Someone among the darkspawn discovered it, and furthermore, learned I had become the Vessel of the _Vir'abelassan_." Morrigan let out a sigh. "They wanted to kidnap Wardens for when they found the Archdemon, prepare me for conception, and incubate the soul of an Old God within me that may also inherit the knowledge of Mythal. One, they hoped, that they could control."

"Andraste preserve us," Alaina muttered, and her wide eyes fell on Mithrahn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you're all great for sticking with me! Thank you all so much!


	13. Beware the Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Morrigan's goals match those of our heroes?

Very little in the way of conversation passed after that. Mithrahn and Alaina stood there staring at each other. Evelyn and Fenrian exchanged a wordless conversation of varying expressions.

"Well, this is _stupid_ ," Jenni finally said, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

"It could stand to reason that I was released instead of digging the crystal from my center," Mithrahn said. "I remembered things of this place. Could it be that I was meant to come back here?"

"Tell me, young Warden, do you feel any overwhelming desire to impregnate me?" Morrigan asked wryly. 

Mithran resisted making a face. "No offense, but not particularly."

"None taken. You simply are not my type," Morrigan replied, this time laughing a bit at the thought. "Too young and a little too pointy. And also, you are clearly not part of the darkspawn's plan."

"You don't look very old," Fenrian observed. "In fact, you have that same aspect to your aura that my parents do, that of being infused with very old magic. Your appearance is deceptive."

Morrigan again laughed. "Truly? Then I should thank both my mother and her cursed well!" In truth, the Witch didn't look any older than she did the day she drank, seeming only a few years older than the appearance of Fenrian's mother, Erafen. "I am only a few years younger than our dear lady Knight's royal-pain of a father. And yes. My mother was in possession of what remained of Mythal. I am filled to the brim with ancient knowledge and voices whispering in my ear, though Mythal's own has been long silent until your father," she pointed a long finger at Fenrian, "sought to pass her spirit on to me!"

"He never spoke of this, only said that the spirit of Mythal was in its new home," Fenrian told her, arms folded as he regarded her.

"Yes, well, it is safe, and not entirely wanted, but better I hold what's left than it waste away to naught but memories," the Witch confirmed.

"And what of Flemeth?" Evelyn wondered.

"Flemeth? I know not what became of her body, but much of her also came to me with Mythal," Morrigan replied. "So she is never far away, no matter how I wish otherwise." She stood finally, her legs steadier. "If you lot are done with your gawking, might I suggest exiting this place, its striking scenery, and even more potent stench?"

"Of course," Evelyn said, off guard, and she then turned to lead the way out, though Jenni did linger behind with Kostas to take a few things laying around. The qunari did also come up alongside Emilien to make sure has all right and offer a steady arm should the slender man need it.

They made it back to the surface much faster than it took to enter the subterranean levels, and soon the group took in a collective breath of fresh air, making their way onward back to camp. Even Morrigan seemed to relax some once they were away from her prison.

"We'll camp inland," Evelyn said. "I think there's a Dalish settlement, yes?"

"There are, a small town, all elves and a couple of elf-blooded children," Fenrian replied. "Mother paid them a visit when the settlement was built. They should show us kindness and offer shelter." He looked a bit uneasy.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, frowning.

"You're making exactly the same sour face your dad makes," Alaina observed.

"Just that they still have odd ideas of what it is to be elven, not at all like Halam'abelas," he said. "Perhaps it is my father rubbing off on me, but mamae always believed that cultures change and grow over time. I must do well to remember that."

"Father?" Morrigan asked. "Indeed, you are the child of Solas and Erafen. I thought I recognized the appearance of both in your features. A handsome mix, though you seem to have inherited the more pleasant aspects of your mother's spirit."

"I... thank you?" Fenrian rubbed the back of his head. He'd heard of Morrigan, certainly, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. His father loathed the woman, but his mother seemed to think she was... what did _mamae_ call her? A special snowflake. He grinned to himself thinking of it.

"No doubt your father has told tales of me and our rivalry in all things Elvhen," the Witch continued. "I admit that I knew not who he was at the time, but the wisdom of the Well of Sorrows soon rectified that. I will say no more."

"A former elven apostate hobo turned ruler of the growing elven empire?" Mithrahn supplied. "Even we know of Solas and Erafen, about the things they've done for the People."

Morrigan laughed to herself. "Indeed, youngling. Continue thinking such."

"Is he wrong?" Alaina asked.

"It's not up for discussion," Fenrian snapped, and with an apologetic look, he softened his tone. "My father has things in his past best left there. I know of them because it is in my blood, and I have been warned of the mistakes one can make in becoming complacent.”

"He is Elvhen, as you all know. Surely he's lived long enough to be permitted a clean start," Evelyn said diplomatically.

"Indeed. My apologies," Mithrahn answered, chastised though no less curious.  

In fact, Morrigan's expression of amusement never faltered as she continued. "Quite so. And you have inherited both his longevity and his secretive nature. I pray you do not inherit his cynicism or aptitude for self-preservation at the expense of all others."

"Lady Morrigan, might we continue our conversation in private at a later time?" Fenrian inquired with forced politeness.

"Of course," the Witch responded. "T'would be rude to continue in front of the others in such a fashion. My apologies, young Prince."

"Accepted, milady," the elf replied, though he didn't miss how Evelyn watched him with concern. A nod of his head caused her to reply in kind, and her eyes averted. "If I might inquire about something else?"

"By all means, proceed," Morrigan agreed.

Fenrian fixed a look at the woman as they walked. "We were in the Deep Roads, an entrance not far inland in Ferelden. We investigated a certain location."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Pray continue. Why were you there?"

"I'd been abducted from the spot with other Grey Wardens," Mithrahn supplied. "I had no memory of what came after, only that there darkspawn and a woman."

"A woman, curious," Morrigan replied.

"I saw the woman in the Fade, but her features were not clear. She did rather look like you, but wore her hair in an almost spiked hairstyle, something reminiscent of _Asha'bellanar_." Fenrian fixed a look at the human witch.

"Mother? But... Mother is dead," Morrigan said, her smile faltering. "As is Yavana, who I have heard of from Alistair during my time at Skyhold."

"Yavana?" Alaina asked. "I recall dad speaking of her a few times, talking about how he found her and an underground dragon's den where she was tending them. He gutted her with his sword, so he said."

"Yes, so he said. I wonder if he would do the same to me, given the chance," the Witch mused.

Alaina shook her head. "He wouldn't. You and he cleaned each other's blood off too many times to ignore that, and Ilaan liked you, even if she didn't trust you."

Morrigan actually turned to look at Alaina, gold eyes boring into the younger woman. "Indeed? T'is a surprise to hear such. I cared quite a bit for Ilaan, enough to be angry at your father for his refusal of my request."

"You blamed him for the refusal?" Alaina asked.

"Him _and_ Ilaan," Morrigan admitted. "Their blind distrust killed her as surely as the Old God's soul. What's done is done, however, child, and you carry your father's humor and spirit in you, and clearly Anora's sensibilities."

"Thanks, I think," the Templar replied, but before she could dwell on it too long, Mitrhahn's hand found hers.

"Seems to be a day for discovery," the Warden observed. "I think maybe too many things. Perhaps this might be best left for when we can settle in and have eaten something?"

"A good suggestion," Evelyn said. "I can hear Kostas' stomach rumbling from here."

"I'm growling with battle spirit, Ev," Kostas retorted, grinning.

"No, that's his stomach. I patted it to be sure," Emilien corrected with light laughter.

"You're going to _pay_ for that," the Qunari told his lover with false force.

"Promises, promises," Emilien told him with a wink.

The change of topic, however, seemed to lighten the mood considerably, though Fenrian remained deep in thought on the long walk and Morrigan said little else other than to inquire about the events that unfolded during her incarceration. Another hour of travel had them approaching the elven settlement, houses spread out in a circle, some composed of landed aravel remnants converted into permanent shelters.

Fenrian took over here, having more respect among the elves than his human and Qunari companions, Mithrahn joining him. Upon securing lodgings for the night, he went with Evelyn to set their room aside, sharing with Morrigan and Jenni. The other four of their number had their own room.

“I do not trust her,” Fenrian told his _lath-falon_ , voice low once he was certain Morrigan was out of earshot. “My father said to beware of a familiar face, of an old friend. Who else could he have spoken of but this Witch?”

  “Do not be so quick to judge,” Evelyn cautioned him. “We will watch her, but so far, she seems willing enough to work with us. With the proper caution and vigilance, should she make a mistake, we will catch her. And even then, remember, she _did_ help end the Fifth Blight.”

Fenrian shook his head. “Remember, too, though, that she also wanted to take the Old God for herself, to raise it as her child, so Alaina said. Why would her father tell her this?”

“A warning? I don’t know,” Evelyn lamented. “But I’m glad she knows, and that we do. That’s blood magic on a level I’ve never heard of other than how Corypheus used the Grey Wardens.”

“Flemeth’s grimoire,” the elf said softly. “That I learned of from my mother. She was distrustful of Morrigan, yet she and your mother permitted the woman to drink of Mythal’s knowledge. I reckon there had to have been something that made them want to trust her with it. I don’t understand, and we can’t exactly ask them.” He grimaced in frustration.

“No, we can’t,” Evelyn agreed sadly. “I miss them _so_ much. Mother’s laugh, the way father would smirk when mother pouted at him. Did you know one time, around when I was a teenager, that there was this event with Empress Celene and Marquise Briala visiting. The talk became rather risqué, but all innuendo as the Game dictates. Briala asked mother if father was as endowed as she’d heard humans were, and mother simply said something to the effect of my father having provided a new standard that all men aspire to. He turned as red as the strawberries in the dessert! And I was just old enough to understand. I was mortified, and poor Father!”

Fenrian relaxed some, laughing. “ _Mamae_ likes to do some of that to _Babae_ , to try to shake his calm exterior until there’s a crack of a blush or humor. Both of our fathers seem to have an intense sense of propriety and also each a rather bawdy sense of humor.”

“Must be where we get it from,” Evelyn laughed. “Now come, we have worries, yes, but let’s try to relax tonight. Tomorrow is another day, and we must, as we said, be vigilant should Morrigan prove to be troublesome.”

“Of course,” Fenrian agreed. “Not to mention the shift in dynamics in our group. First Kostas and Emilien, then Alaina and Mithrahn. I am happy for them, truly.”

“But their minds must not be distracted from the task at hand,” Evelyn understood. “Come on, _falon_ , let’s get something to eat and drink. Our journey is far from over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing Morrigan's antiquated speech patterns. I'm working on things that I think will excite a few of you and address some questions about the original DA people.


	14. In Dread Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Revealed.

They spent only a couple of days in the elven village, a small town merely named Réconfort in the Orlesian tongue, which Fenrian had to laugh to himself about. The word translated to ‘Solace’ in trade language, which of course sounded like the name his father used among those who did not know of the great secret. After the first night, the villagers opened up more to the non-elven visitors, and soon told them of the oddities they’d seen since the citadel across the waters fell silent.

“Milord,” the mayor said to Fenrian as she sat with him and Evelyn. “We saw such strange things. Darkspawn, the dead, but they did not leave the island, and truthfully, we were not inclined to investigate. There was a woman walking around, one who resembles the _sheml_ — the human woman with the dark hair.”

“Mayor Ilene, you should know the woman Morrigan, the same you referred to, is the child of _Asha’bellanar_.” Fenrian fixed the other elf with a serious gaze. “And she has received the wisdom of Mythal.” The mayor didn’t need to know that Flemeth and Mythal inhabited the same body, or that both were seemingly lost.

“Her?” Ilene asked, shocked, eyes wide.

“Indeed,” Evelyn said gently. “She has traveled with Ilaan of Sabrae, assisted with taking down the Archdemon during the Blight, and has been a trusted ally of the Inquisition. When you say you saw someone resembling her, we need you to be very specific.”

The mayor took a deep breath to steady herself, finding all of that difficult to take in. “The features were similar, but she dressed her face with a different style of cosmetic, and her hair seemed ashen in comparison with the raven-dark of Lady Morrigan,” she told them. “Also, this hair was pulled into… horns. Yes, they looked like horns, two sets fanned bak away from her face and held there with some sort of headpiece.”

“And her clothes?” Evelyn asked.

“As minimal, yes, but armored in places. Leather and scale, and she was clearly a mage by the staff at her back,” Mayor Ilene concluded.

“A woman who resembles Morrigan, but is otherwise different in style,” Fenrian summarized, glancing to Evelyn in an unspoken question.

“Perhaps then another Witch of the Wilds, like this Yavana that Alaina spoke of,” Evelyn suggested. “Who knows how many daughters Flemeth had, how many yet live, and those who might be as long-lived as she is through similar means.”

“We only know what we saw through a spyglass, milord, milady,” Ilene told them. “Legends speak of the many daughters of _Asha’bellanar_ , but no one has met any, not that we’ve known of in the past, until today.”

“It’s all right, Ilene,” Evelyn said, again gentle in her tone to soothe the anxious elven woman. “You’ve helped us far better than you know, and when we have liberated the major strongholds of Thedas, we will see to your compensation.”

“I thank you, _Elvhen-falon_ , friend of the People,” Ilene told Evelyn, truly grateful. “Will you stay with us another evening?”

“We might,” Fenrian said. “We do need to plan our next move. We may be at a dead end for the time being unless Morrigan knows something else. I may need to inspect her memories in the Fade.”

“You are a Dreamer?” Ilene marveled.

“He is, and sometimes he shows me the Fade in my own dreams,” Evelyn said with pride and love in her eyes.

“Such a gift is precious,” Mayor Ilene said. “Treasure it. And if you will excuse me, I will see to my people.”

  “Of course, we’ve taken enough of your time and generosity. Thank you again, Mayor,” Fenrian said, standing as Evelyn stood with him.

The two made their way out to the town circle where a tall tree offered shelter from the sun overhead. It seemed that a new culture was indeed blossoming among elves, taking the tree from the Alienages and the freedom to live as they saw fit, along with the stories and legends from the Dalish. Fenrian couldn’t help but smile some.

“Thoughts?” Evelyn asked him, a hand pressed softly against his arm.

“My father never dreamed this would be possible. The People live again, thrive again. Their lives are short, but are now no longer so brutish in existence,” Fenrian told her.

“Indeed,” Evelyn agreed, her own expression thoughtful. "As is mine."

"Ev, I didn't mean..." Fenrian trailed off, frowning sharply.

"Shh, no worries. Come, let's have some dinner, catch up with the others, and talk to Morrigan about what the darkspawn intended for her. I wish to know more of this blood magic ritual," she said, smiling charmingly at the taller elf.

"As you say," Fenrian told her, and the two headed off to the common room of the inn.

At a table there sat Alaina and Mithrahn, heatedly debating with Morrigan.

"I want my father freed, but if these darkspawn are working so hard, should they not be the priority?" Alaina asked.

"We need strong fighters, those who can use the Fade. We face a foe that rivals, might even control an Archdemon, and thus we need those stronger in the Fade than our resident Elvhen," Morrigan said, a bite in her voice. "No offense intended, _Fen'len_ ," she added when she saw Fenrian approaching with Evelyn.

"None taken," Fenrian said. "I know what my father commands, Lady Morrigan."

"Furthermore, we will need a trustworthy Grey Warden other than Mithrahn," Morrigan pointed out. "I may not have always appreciated Alistair, but he has grown wiser than he was in his youth. Do _not_ tell him I said that."

Alaina just smirked.

"Furthermore, we need an open _eluvian_ , and not the one at Halam'abelas. We need _my_ _eluvian_ , the one I gifted the Inquisitor the use of," the Witch continued. "You say there is a woman who bears my face working with the darkspawn; if it is one of my sisters, such as the one slain by Alistair, then we will need aid."

"I wondered about that, given the major centers of Thedas were first attacked," Evelyn said, looking thoughtful. "There must be some reason for it, and a reason we were left out."

"Whoever was behind this underestimated you, considered you to be children with no grasp of what your parents endured to see you born into a better world," Morrigan insisted. "For Alistair's loss of his freedom and his first love. For my own lost opportunities and my lost blissful ignorance. For Leliana's vision and her hardened heart. The loss of the Divine. Hawke's loss of her family. Fenris' loss of his memory. Erafen's separation from her people to become something else, something greater. Need I go on?"

"We don't live with those losses," Alaina said after a long thoughtful moment. "We live _because_ of them, in spite of them. And... and we have losses of our own. We may not have fought Archdemons or ancient Tevinter magisters, but we know our own pains and joys."

"And you draw strength from them and from each other," the Witch agreed. "I have long been solitary, content to travel on my own or to be alone among the court or the Inquisition, but even so, I know the value of trusted comrades. We will need all the help we can get. We need not face this as Ilaan did, with only a handful of strangers brought together. You lot are _far_ more than we were, and we can be stronger."

During Morrigan's speech, the other three returned, coming to join in and listen somberly. No one said anything, each ruminating over the meaning of those words and finding their own silent agreement.

"Lady Morrigan, you are most senior of us," Evelyn said, speaking slowly as she considered her words.

"But you are the Captain, are you not?" the Witch countered.

"Indeed," Evelyn replied with a touch of a smirk.

"And most assuredly your father's daughter," the Witch added. "But I digress. Continue?"

Evelyn grinned this time, shaking her head. "None of us know what was being done to you or if you were doing something against your will or if some part of you was involved. Fenrian was warned not to trust 'an old friend', but even so, I would agree that we need to free Skyhold. The biggest powers in Thedas are there."

"That does not mean we can't investigate the darkspawn or the figure working with them. We have means," Fenrian inserted.

"Indeed. You continue working in the Fade, calling on spirits, memories," Evelyn agreed. "Lady Morrigan, how do you propose we free Skyhold?"

"From within," Morrigan said. "The _eluvian_ remains accessible, does it not?"

"Cole made his way through," Fenrian replied.

"The spirit friend," Mithrahn remembered.

"Indeed," the taller elf nodded. "But it nearly drained him, worked away his physical form."

"We need a stronger form to provide the means," Morrigan said. "One with power and longevity. One who carries strong ancient blood within him. But we need his presence in the Fade."

Evelyn looked at Fenrian, understanding dawning on her. "No, Fen. It's too dangerous."

"No, I understand. A cloak of the Fade and the magic within me should be my protection," Fenrian said slowly, understanding. "There are other means of protection at my disposal, spirits long forgotten who would shield me."

"How are you any different?" Emilien demanded. "Just because you're Elvhen?"

"Because... of reasons." Fenrian was suddenly nervous, secretive, and he glanced at Evelyn.

" _Falon_ , perhaps it's time to come clean, to share what we know," she said softly.

"As if my father would appreciate me divulging everything," Fenrian replied, almost bitter in his tone. "Then I would swear you lot to secrecy, with geas to prevent even torture from revealing it."

"I will see to that," Morrigan offered. "It is serious enough that even the deepest of trust is not enough." She raised her hands, a soft glow enveloping the others.

"I suppose we consent," Jenni said, rolling her eyes. "We're gassy now, just tell us."

"You lot know that my father is Elvhen, ancient, even older than any remaining Elvhen that yet walk Thedas," Fenrian told them, taking long breaths to steady his nerves. Under the table, Evelyn reached for his hand to help.

"Shit, you're really serious," Kostas muttered.

"My father has been known by many names, and often was reviled in our culture until the Inquisition uncovered and revealed the truth, that he was a trusted friend of Mythal, that he was the patron of Ghilan'nain, and that he worked to empower the People," Fenrian continued.

"No, that's... that would mean your father is..." Mithrahn clamped a hand over his mouth in disbelief. "He..."

"My father is Fen'Harel," Fenrian said simply. "Though he prefers being known as Solas these days. The one and the same. He made many mistakes and sought to atone for them. He almost made new ones, but letting go of the Pride he adopted as his name allowed my mother to convince him otherwise."

"Imagine my shock and embarassment when I found out," Morrigan said with a small sneer. "Here I thought myself to be an expert in Elvhen culture and history thanks to my mother and my own studies, only to find the elf I'd belittled lived through it, knew it intimately, and participated in its events."

"He did rather enjoy the look on your face when you realized that," Fenrian told the Witch, smirking.

"Oh, do hush," Morrigan snorted.

"I... this is a lot to take in," Mithrahn nearly whimpered.

"Tell me about it, pointy," Kostas agreed.

"It explains so much, though," Alaina said. "The magic he used, the sense of the Fade about him. How I could never fully dispell his magic..."

"Yeah, hard to do that against one of the people who likely helped create the technique," Fenrian pointed out.

"And now that you know, children," Morrigan said, "You know now why it is so important he be liberated. For this, we need no less than a god in his prime, and it falls to his son and the child of the Anchor to deliver him." Her eyes fell on Evelyn next, and the young woman swallowed hard and nodded firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late in posting this. I was at a party and, well, intoxication ensued. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! You'll be getting a treat very soon!


	15. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young heroes return to Halam'abelas. Mithrahn makes his move.

Making it back to Halam’abelas wasn’t so difficult with Morrigan along. When she said she had vast knowledge, she wasn’t lying. Instead of heading immediately to the Emerald Graves, she led them north to a small cave leading into an abandoned shrine to Mythal, ivy and moss covering its walls like a natural tapestry. Morrigan and Fenrian took point to make sure nothing unfortunate waited for them, bidding the others to wait for a signal.

“I had no idea this place was here,” Fenrian commented.

“There is much you don’t know, youngling,” Morrigan informed him with a ghost of a smile. “This was one of Mythal’s portals, a place she would travel to visit those who revered her. Our day’s journey north will save us the extra four it’d take to reach Halam’abelas.”

Fenrian didn’t reply to that verbally, but he nodded regardless. "So, another statement, milady."

"The geas," Morrigan immediately replied. "I knew you would be resistant. Evelyn was due to her knowledge. The others..."

"So you made them forget?" the elf asked.

"I made them _misremember_ ," the Witch corrected. "It would not do for so many questions, for losing their wits over such knowledge. Consider it... a preemptive solution. A few moments, they forget that they know, how they know, but not _what_ they know."

"Another sneaky old trick of the gods, I suspect," Fenrian acknowledged, and Morrigan nodded.

"Come, child, the others will catch up to us anon," the woman said, and she sent a signal behind her that it was safe for them to approach.

Fenrian looked forward into the chamber ahead as the others joined him and Morrigan. He suspected the shrine contained an _eluvian_ , and he wasn’t disappointed. Ahead, the mirror lay covered in vines. With a gesture, Morrigan easily removed the cover of greenery.

“There, much better.” She gestured again, and it flared to life. “Go on through.” As the group did so one by one, she held it open and then followed them.

“I can’t get over how _pretty_ it is here,” Jenni commented, looking around. “Like everything’s brighter and made of rainbows.”

“It just looks like… like prisms reflecting,” Emilien amended shortly.

“And it’s grey and has no luster to me,” Evelyn said. “It is the nature of this place. The pathways are meant for elven eyes, though there are spells that can enhance the vision for those blessed with magic.”

“We could comment on the scenery, or we could make haste,” Emilien pointed out. “If we have a chance to rescue our parents, we should do it as soon as possible.”

“Patience, youngster,” Morrigan said. “We shall arrive shortly. Come, Fenrian, you know the one.”

“I do,” the elf replied. “It’s this way.” He directed them a little bit forward and then right, to a stately mirror with swirled embellishments around its perimeter. “This one leads home.” He paused, however, looking at Morrigan with an air of uncertainty.

“Child, I have been to Halam’abelas before you were born, there at the invitation of your lady mother. T’would serve none of us if I were to betray your home when we are all vulnerable,” Morrigan snapped.

“Very well.” Fenrian gestured at the mirror, and it flared to life. The others entered, Morrigan behind the main group, with Fenrian closing the portal once he was through after her.

“You’re here!” Cole was there waiting for them, hands in the air, and he was more excited and animated than he was when he left. “Oh, they call to us now! Sealed, silent, secluded, but it has broken, and they wait for us!”

“Cole what are you… Dread Wolf preserve me!” Merrill, now coming through the doorway, gasped in shock. “ _Da’fen_ , things have happened!!”

Morrigan was unsurprised. “Indeed. And tell me, have these things happened within the last three days?”

“They… they have,” Merrill confirmed. “Perhaps it’s best if I tell you over tea.”

“We need to free Skyhold!” Emilien burst out. “Do we really have time for pleasantries, Keeper Merrill?”

“Calm down, love,” Kostas said. “We’ve been on our feet, and we’ve got no clue as to what we’re going to be doing.”

“It will be me, Fenrian, and Evelyn,” Morrigan said. “But yes, we need to know what’s happened as well as nourish and strengthen ourselves. We must be strong for this.”

Emilien grumbled, but he let Merrill lead the way to a common room where Carver was waiting for them. The elf-blooded man nodded to his uncle, but he relaxed when he noticed the older Templar wore a similar expression.

“Come on in, you lot,” Carver said. “I’m really not at all surprised, though Merrill had her doubts.” He gestured to the seats around the table, waiting for the others to sit.

“Uncle, has something changed?” Emiien asked.

“It has,” Carver said, pausing to give Morrigan a questioning look, to which she merely nodded. “Three days ago, Cole felt stirrings in the Fade. He said an anchor was destroyed, that a life force was being used to maintain those fields around Skyhold and the other major centers.”

“Likely around the time I was released,” Morrigan added. “I felt drained, though my energies quickly restored themselves once freed of the prison the darkspawn placed me in.”

“It makes sense,” Fenrian said. “But have the fields faltered?”

“Only Skyhold’s, and my thought is that the incredible enchantments built into its walls and grounds might be pressing into it,” Carver said. “I am no mage, but I know one can press only so hard against paper before it rips.”

“An astute observation for a Templar,” the Witch told him. “And likely to burst with two talented Elvhen Fade mages inside as well as the Inquisitor with her own Anchor. We need a hole in that field, one that will create a point of stress.”

“And from there it will fracture,” Evelyn said. “I see!”

“And for this, it will require the eluvian, Fenrian, Evelyn, myself, and the spirit-man,” Morrigan concluded.

“Cole,” Jenni pointed out.

“Whatever it calls itself,” Morrigan replied, smirking. “It has escaped the prison, and thus it is our key to breaking it.

“I will do what I need to,” Cole said somberly. “Even if it means losing the _me_ that I am now.”

“I pray it will not be necessary for you to lose your physical form, Compassion,” Morrigan told him, almost gentle in her tone. “You are well beloved; t’would be a shame were you to cease to be.”

“Thank you,” the spirit softly replied.

“What of the rest of us?” Mithrahn asked. “Is there nothing we can do to help?”

“You, Grey Warden, have done enough, though it was hardly your fault. That you’ve stayed diligently with this group to rescue me and their parents speaks much for your better nature. No, there is little you can do,” the Witch said. “Other than stand sentry at the _eluvian_ after the group of us enters it.”

“Do you fear that something dangerous will try to come through?” Alaina asked.

“Possibly, or more that magic and Fade energies may need to be dispelled, a task which you and our other Templar here are well-suited to,” Morrigan replied.

“Right glad to know we’re good for something,” Carver muttered.

Emilien finally relaxed long enough to reach for a mug and some of the food before him. “When should we do this then?”

“In the morning, I would imagine,” Morrigan said. “Time to gather energies, to recharge and rest. Is that acceptable, young Hawke?”

“Sure,” Emilien said, snorting. “This will work, won’t it?”

“We have no choice but to make it work,” the Witch replied. “Should we fail, Thedas may be lost.”

——

Alaina stood on the balcony of her room in the Grand Keep’s center tree, looking out over twinkling magic lights and flame lamps all over the city below. She let out a sigh, but with the sound of the door closing behind her, she almost jumped anyway.

“Sorry,” Mithrahn said, holding out a pair of bricks glowing hot with fire runes on an insulated tray. “We now get a hot bath.” He moved in to slide the bricks in slots under the large porcelain-coated copper tub.

“I reckon it’s good they didn’t question our request for a room, unless you count Keeper Merrill giggling,” Alaina said.

“I’m just glad we have time for a bit of a rest here,” the Warden replied. He started loosening the straps to his armor, but his hand stilled when Alaina came to assist. “I see you didn’t waste any time with yours,” he added, tugging at the tie of her soft cotton robe.

“Nope,” Alaina said. “Figured to make good use of my time while you got the bricks. I’m all about time saving, you know. Efficiency.”

Mithrahn let out gentle laughter, and he proceeded to help, hanging up his armor on a nearby rack and leaving his clothes to be cleaned in the interim. With greedy hands, he reached towards the lovely woman before him, only to have her take a step back. Alaina laughed at the small whine he released.

“Just watch,” she told him gently, and she shrugged the robe off, revealing herself to him even as she let her eyes rake over his body. “Actually, I think I rather like what I see.” She reached up, pulling a pair of pins from her bun to let her ginger tresses fall in waves down her back and over her shoulders.

“I thought you’ve never done this before,” Mithrahn asked, stepping forward. Despite her confident behavior, he noticed Alaina was trembling.

“No, I haven't had the _pleasure_ , but it doesn’t mean I can’t try this whole seduction thing,” the Templar replied. She reached for his hands, moving back towards the steaming water, and she stepped in.

Mithrahn joined her, sitting against the back of the tub so Alaina could lean against him. “You need a little clean up,” he murmured into her ear.

“I think I can let you explore a bit,” she replied, voice shuddering the moment his hand touched her midsection. She tensed when his other hand joined the first, moving lower even as the original hand cupped her breast. “Or you can just keep doing… that. Oh…”

“ _Ma nunevin_ ,” Mithrahn breathed into her ear.

Some time later, they nestled on the bed in their room, skin damp and not just from their shared bath. Alaina’s head rested on Mithrahn’s shoulder, her breath blowing across his chest.

“For someone who’s never done that before, you were a quick study,” he told her.

“Any dance can be learned if you have a skilled partner,” Alaina replied, fingers tracing over the lines of his abdominal muscles.

“Suppose that’s true,” he told her. “I… you know, it’s only been a few months, but I don’t want you to think this is just… some fling.”

Her fingers paused, delicately frozen over his navel, and then she continued. “You’re the first man I’ve ever even _considered_ spending the night with,” she told him softly. “And, if I have my way, you’ll be the last.”

Mithrahn’s arm slid over to pull Alaina closer, leaning his head down to kiss her hair. “I’m a Grey Warden. We might not have a lot of time, you know.”

“Yeah, which is rather darkening the afterglow here, but… I know. My father will be hearing the Calling soon, if not already,” the Templar replied, tone hushed. “I’ll make the most of it with you. I’m not some shallow wench who’ll only keep someone around as long as it’s convenient.”

“Good to know,” Mithrahn said, soft laughter in his voice. “I would… I would leave the Order for you, but I do have a duty.”

“I would never ask you to shirk it. We can make this work,” Alaina told him. “I have my duty to the Templar Order myself, to the work the Maker has set out before me. Of course, the Maker hasn’t jumped down from the Fade to say anything…”

“Nor do I think He will any time soon,” Mithrahn agreed. “Does it bother you that I believe differently?”

“Does it bother _you_?” Alaina asked. “Because it doesn’t bother me.”

“No, not at all, just was making sure,” the Warden told her. With a little nudge, he moved his lady to rest on her back so he could lean over her, brushing her coppery hair aside so he could properly kiss her, taking his time to render her breathless.

“For all my days, I pledge my heart to you,” he promised.

She smiled up at him, eyes shining with nearly forming tears. “Now stop that, you’re going to make me cry, and then I’ll have red eyes while I’m preparing Holy Smites and whatnot.”

Mithrahn laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. “That’s one request I’ll be happy to refuse,” he told her. He leaned in again.

They slept well into the next morning, sated and comfortable. Mithrahn leaned in to nuzzle Alaina's shoulder when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Half a mark, you both,” Carver’s voice sounded on the other side. “And we’ve got other problems.” His footfalls echoed as he walked away down the hall.

The lovers froze, eyes meeting, and with a nod between them, Mithrahn and Alaina worked themselves out of the bed, going to dress quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to catch on about the behavior the kids showed after learning about Solas. Morrigan did cast a spell, something that acts along the lines of the "do not notice" field referred to in Torchwood (Doctor Who spin-off). 
> 
> Also, this chapter was very very rewarding to write! Ah, I love my kids. It'll be a shame when... =X


	16. On Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Morrigan's plan work?

Alaina stepped into the chamber containing the _eluvian_ with Mithrahn just behind her, nodding to the senior Templar and waiting for her orders.

“We’ll be standing here should anything escape the _eluvian_ , though it's more likely we’ll only be diffusing stray Fade energies,” Carver explained. "There are other Templars here; it really should only require the two of us. Alaina is quite skilled."

"Thank you, ser," Alaina said, pleased.

"I would ask the rest of you to wait outside the door," Morrigan said, more of a command than a request. "Should something powerful emerge from the eluvian and make it past our daring Templars, the door should provide time to prepare for an attack."

"I think she's just saying this to mess with our heads," Emilien scoffed in a whisper.

"Well, it bloody well is working!" Jenni snapped back at him.

Paying the grumbling remainder no mind, Morrigan turned to Cole, Evelyn, and Fenrian. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Evelyn said, and she stood back so Fenrian could activate the grand mirror. The four entered in single file, and almost immediately, Cole gasped.

"It's different now. The walls are weaker, though the not-world here is much stronger than it was," he told them. "I think it wants to break the space between, but that does it no good."

"Truly?" Morrigan wondered. "Can you feel this darkspawn that tries to vanquish us?"

"Only sometimes, on the edge of memory or touching the Fade," the spirit said. "It was louder near the Warden, whispering and waiting."

"Curious," Fenrian said, and he led the way to Skyhold's terminus. "So tell us, Lady Morrigan, what is our plan, and why did you have the others pretend to be useful in this?"

Morrigan laughed. "You are definitely a sharp one. We needed them out of the way."

"And the plan?" Fenrian prompted, unamused.

She answered. "You will meditate and enter the Fade through dreams, especially here where there is practically no Veil to speak of. Seek your father and the Inquisitor. Bring their powers together. Evelyn and I will go through the eluvian where I will provide an anchor so that she may reach her mother and pour magic into the actual Anchor upon her hand. T'is no small task, but I feel she is up to it. The spirit-man will be a tether between our efforts and Fenrian's."

"So we do this on two planes, on either side of the Veil," Evelyn summarized, understanding. "And should we fail?"

"Should we fail, you and I will be trapped in Skyhold with the others, and Fenrian's mind will be lost to the Fade," the Witch said. "So do _not_ fail."

"Right," Evelyn muttered, letting out a huff of breath. "That's no problem at all."

Fenrian reached for her arm, stopping to pull her close and press a kiss to her forehead. "You can do this. We can do this. I will be here when you emerge. Be strong, Ev."

"Fen," Evelyn said softly, and she hugged her dearest friend tightly, finally moving away to nod at Morrigan.

"Come, we must begin." Morrigan waited for Fenrian to settle down and fall into a meditative trance. When she was confident that the elf was indeed in the Fade, she reached out her hand to the young woman next to her.

"Captain?" the Witch offered.

Evelyn took the extended hand firmly, though for a moment she lowered her head in prayer.

 _"Though all before me is shadow,_   
_Yet shall the Maker be my guide._   
_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._   
_For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light_   
_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._ "

Morrigan said nothing, expression going from amused to understanding. "Faith is a strong helper, young one," she finally said, tone gentle. "Once I might have sneered at it. Though I do not believe in your Maker, I have learned to... appreciate the strength your faith might give you."

"Have you ever believed in anything, Lady Morrigan?" Evelyn asked. "Anything greater than yourself?"

"Mother's back is turned, but she _knows_ , she _knows_ ," Cole muttered, but was cut off by Morrigan's response.

"I might have not wished to consider something greater than myself before, child," the Witch answered. "But I have been humbled by experience. They may not be gods, but there are many things greater than us. My faith is in what I can do and what I know." She paused, looking at the younger woman. "And I have faith in the strength of people with purpose and heart. Come now, this is not the time for a theological or spiritual discussion. Let us be swift."

With a gesture of her free hand, Morrigan brought the _eluvian_ to full strength, opening the portal for the women, leaving Cole to stand in front of Fenrian protectively.

The elf sank down, legs crossing easily as he straightened his back and started slowing his breathing. He thought of his father, of the exercises practiced, of those skills he learned as a child, and soon he opened his mind to the memories of the Fade.

The Fade was far different entering it in the in-between space of the _eluvian_ network. It almost was no different, except he saw the glowing portals everywhere. The one before him was his target, however, and he entered, finding that the entire dreamscape had an eerie scarlet glow  
about it. It hurt to be in it, like an ache in his chest, but still Fenrian continued, looking for his father.

Walls were no barrier; he could pass through them, though they left an intense chill in his core, Stubbornly, he continued forward, finally finding Solas sitting next to Erafen. His mother's presence was not as powerful as his father's, but he could see that his father was able to move in the Fade.

Gingerly, Fenrian placed a hand on his sire's shoulder, and then he nearly jumped when Solas quickly covered his hand.

"We must work quickly," Solas told him. " _Filter your energy to me while I have strength to react_!"

Fenrian gasped, but he did as he was told, reaching into the raw energies of the Fade to strengthen himself so that he could then filter the power to his father. The contact between them was the perfect tether; Solas could work in the Fade, and he stood, helping Fenrian to gather more and more energy.

" _I feel her_ ," Fenrian said, sensing Evelyn's presence in the Waking World across the Veil. There was uncertainty, fear, sorrow, and above all, determination coming from his friend. " _Emma lath, feel me calling_!"

He was certain he felt her reply. Even more, he felt an energy he'd never encountered, soon being buffered by what he could only guess came from Morrigan.

" _Now_ ," Solas urged, and Fenrian took that focused power, granted it to his sire, and together they urged the flow of energy towards where they sensed Evelyn connecting with her mother's Anchor.

It was almost too much, and he felt his own strength fading, but then there was a gentle touch, almost like an embrace to his soul, and Fenrian knew it was Cole also lending his power. It was kind, warm, and unlike anything he'd ever encountered. He was strengthened and comforted all in one, and it was that energy that gave him the strength to continue.

\----

They stepped through with little trouble, shielded by Morrigan's formidable magical talent. The hallway seemed bathed in a rose pink light, filtered through the stained glass windows behind the eluvian.

"This is where I stop. I need to keep the entrance open and strong, but I will be shielding you as well," the Witch told Evelyn, and pulled her hand away. What remained was a glow of dark red, almost the color of blood, surrounded by mist. The younger mage gasped, but did not say anything else, merely nodded, and with that, she set off at a run through the open door.

The garden was as she remembered it, but those standing there were as statues, figures caught in their daily activities as if flash frozen in time. Magical energies flowed off of them, making Evelyn's head fuzzy; touching them would trap her, too, she realized. How would she activate  
the Inquisitor's Anchor if she couldn't touch it? It was then she felt Cole's hand grab hers and squeeze.

None of the doors would budge; they were also locked firmly in place, but after a moment, she took to a ladder heading to the top of the gazebo, then scaled the wall with a burst of force magic for momentum. Once on the battlements, she could easily get to the stone stairs leading down near the tavern. She scooted around people and entered the Great Hall, thankful the doors leading off to the lower levels were open.

In the center of the large hall, the people she loved the most sat at a circular table of engraved sylvanwood, hands clasped together and heads bent in conversation. Even with the sheen of rose light over them, Evelyn knew nearly every wave of her father's hair, the silver in her mother's, the nose she inherited from Cullen, and the kind eyes from Miryam. She could see Talana Pavus, her younger friend, standing between her fathers, Dorian and The Iron Bull, clearly explaining something with fear in her eyes. Evelyn was positive it had to do with Tevinter, given that the younger woman had to be smuggled out in secret.

She considered Fenrian's parents next. Erafen sat back, expression almost serene, but her eyes were tired and rimmed in red. Next to his wife, Solas leaned forward as if listening carefully, but his expression was straned and actively trembling. A finger would twitch, an eye would water a little, and it seemed every fiber of his being was pushing against his static bonds.

He was fighting it, whatever this barrier was. Surely Fenrian would be able to get through to his father, to send energy where it was most needed. Solas was a powerful mage; more than that, he'd been considered a god. The older elf was the perfect conduit for the energy Evelyn needed. She silently prayed that it would be enough to free Skyhold and those within.

Cole exchanged a look with the young woman, and with a nod, he placed his hands on Solas' shoulders, locking into stasis with the rest of them.

Evelyn moved over next to her mother, looking at the left hand that seemed to have just moved back after setting down a wine goblet. With the palm uncovered, she could easily grasp her mother's hand, but she needed to wait. The signal from Fenrian was her clue, and so she looked back to Solas for her indication.

" _Da'len_ ," she heard, the whisper hoarse, barely audible. His eyes urged her, rimmed in red just as his wife's were. "Take it... power. Fenrian is..."

"Fenrian, if you can hear me, _emma lath_ , please help," Evelyn called out. "You can do this! I'm waiting for you!" She gasped, feeling a rush of power and an extra layer of protection; Morrigan was still shielding her and protecting her. The Witch must have sensed something. "Fenrian, please. I need your help!"

Solas physically blinked in response to her voice this time, fingers now trembling where they were crossed before him, and his eyes found hers. "No time. Take your mother's hand... before... before there is... no more time." His lips could barely move. "Fenrian is with me. He... he's tiring."

Evelyn moved decisively, gripping her mother's hand, and she steadily poured magic into it, as much mana as she could gather and move. Morrigan's barrier began to falter, its power filtering into the Anchor on Miryam's hand, the emerald glow now expanding and neutralizing the red coloring of the magic lingering over the castle and people in it.

"Mother, _please_ ," Evelyn cried out. She could feel more power joining hers, not just from Morrigan, but from Fenrian in the Fade, from Solas across the table, and even from Cole standing watch. She took what was offered, and sent it all to her mother.

Energy threw her back and into the stone wall behind the table. Evelyn's world exploded into vivid bursts of jade, fading into viridian, then to indigo, and then finally to deep black as the Knight-Enchanter fell unconscious. It wasn't cold, however, but warm, safe, and filled with and indescribably sense of comfort and security. It was in that state she floated, feeling herself drifting away.

_Oh Maker, take me to your side..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write! I'm working on a happier one right now! 
> 
> Also, my wedding anniversary is on 9/1, so expect me to be writing romantic things. <3


	17. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold returns to life, but is it normal?

There were sounds, but they were only murmurs, like hearing voices while being under water. She was floating there, somewhere between the Fade and the Waking World, blanketed in the Veil itself, so so it felt. It was the warmth of the womb, the particular heat of love and comfort, of soft fleshy walls holding her in place.

When Evelyn opened her eyes, harsh reality crashed around her, and she sat up with a cry.

"Mother?!" she heard her own voice rasp out.

Almost instatly, cool hands found her forehead, other hands helping her lay down.

"Your mother is speaking with Fenrian, Erafen, and Alistair," Cullen's voice said gently. "I believe others are to join them soon."

Evelyn reached for her own cheeks even as she laid back down. "Is it night? Why is it dark?" she asked.

Cullen's calloused hands ran over her forehead again gently. "Solas is convinced the damage is temporary," he told her immediately. "There was apparently a large magical burst when you freed Skyhold; your hands and face have been burnt, the worst of it mostly around your eyes, but it's healing well and shouldn't scar badly."

"So I'm blind," Evelyn replied flatly even as she felt panic well up inside.

"For _now_ ," her father said, trying to assure her. "Morrigan told us of what you did, how you, she, Cole, and Fenrian worked together. You risked a lot more than your eyesight. I'm... very grateful, and very proud."

Evelyn turned on her side, finding her father's knee sitting at the edge of her bed, and she held on tightly, just as she did when she was a small girl and her father silenced her newly-emerged magic. The sobs of relief came unbidden; Cullen merely stroked her hair while she let it out. After a few moments, she choked a cough, and then finally turned her face upwards.

"Better?" Cullen asked gently.

"Yes," she replied, laughing a bit. "I feel like a little girl, but I'm so relieved. We were all so worried, holding onto vague hope. It was Fenrian's communication with his father that helped us believe you all could be saved."

"A good thing, too. Our bodies were trapped, but our minds... our minds still remained active. I think some of us fell into sleep, or as Solas thinks, a sort of version of Elvhen _uthenera_ if Solas is to be believed, but even then, the dreams were..." He trailed off, letting out a low sigh. "Cole has spent the time you were out helping those he could."

"I know, Daddy," his daughter said, and she rolled over again to lay on her back. "The Fade has _never_ been good for you."

"No," Cullen agreed. He returned to running his fingers gently over her forehead, fingers trembling even as he willed them to steady.

"How long was I out?" Evelyn asked instead, changing the subject.

"Nearly two days," he replied. "The first day, we didn't know if you would make it, but then you rather suddenly got stronger. Fenrian was here the whole time, only leaving once we were sure you'd survive."

A smile graced Evelyn's face, and she relaxed. "Are the others here?"

"Everyone wanted to see their families. Talana's been horribly frightened, though, after the lyrium crystals were described to her. She said she saw them in Minrathous. Dorian, of course, is furious and has been rather colorfully cursing in Tevene," Cullen replied, tone a bit dry with the last bit.

"No doubt," Evelyn told him. "Anything more?"

"Not really. We're getting what we know together, compiling accounts and creating a plan of action. Scouts are already investigating the Deep Roads, and we have an envoy going to investigate Weisshaupt," Cullen answered. "In less urgent news, Alistair has properly grilled our young Warden guest about his intentions towards Alaina, and then promptly declared him to be passable." He snorted at that.

"It seems they found something important in each other," Evelyn agreed.

"He just told them to be careful, that if there's an Archdemon involved..." Cullen let out another sigh.

"Yes. 'In death, sacrifice'," Evelyn quoted. "I've been worried for them for the same reason. No other Warden has dreamed of an Archdemon since the last Blight, though. We saw evidence of a dragon when we went to the Deep Roads, or something large at least. Could one of the Old Gods have awoken without being corrupted?"

"It's a possibility, one your mother is discussing with the others." His fingers stilled for a moment. "Someone needed to stay with you. I'm honestly glad you woke while I was here."

"I am, too," she told him softly, and she turned her face into his fingers. Even when she felt the pressure change with the opening of a door, she didn't move away, needing the comfort of her father's strength.

"Good, she's awake," she heard Solas say, his footsteps light on the stone floor.

"Only just," Cullen told him. "I've been filling her in on what she's missed over the last few days. Of course her first thoughts were of everyone's well-being and her responsibilities."

"Much like you and Miryam," Solas said with some amusement in his voice. "May I?"

"Sorry, love," Cullen told Evelyn, and she released his fingers so he could move off. In the next moment, she felt cooler slender fingers gently palpating the skin around her eyes.

"This may hurt," the elf wanted her, and she felt her eyelids being pried apart.

It did hurt quite a bit, but Evelyn bore it as well as possible. Her eyelids, swollen, completely blackened her vision, but with them forced open, the light was near blinding. After a few moments, she could make out blurry shapes, some colors, but it was too much and she forced her eyes closed again.

"Did you see anything?" Solas questioned her.

"Yes, blurs, light, nothing clear, but I could tell it was you, could tell it was my father behind you," Evelyn answered.

"Very good," the elven mage replied, satisfaction in his voice. "Your sight will indeed return to normal, I am sure. This poultice should be applied every few marks and remain on for a full mark." He punctuated his words with placing a cool clothed lump of  _something_ over her eyes.

The poultice had an odd smell, but Evelyn endured it, finding it almost numbing like the chill of a midwinter day. "I'll pay attention, Ser Healer."

This brought a low laugh from Solas. "I am pleased and proud of you, _da'len_. My son has chosen well." He stood, his footsteps carrying him to a nearby chair, and Cullen's heavier weight returned to the edge of the matress.

Evelyn leaned her face back into her father's hand, taking comfort until she heard the door open again. There was a smell of spice she hadn't noticed before, and it made her think of Kostas, but the footsteps weren't heavy enough.

"Emilien?" she called out.

"You're a good guesser," Emilien told her, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "My father is, as expected, quite pissed off." He snorted, sounding awfully like Fenris with the sound.

"And your mother?" Cullen asked for Evelyn, amusement in his tone.

"She wants to fight _something_ , of course. Mum carries on sometimes like she's twenty years younger, and honestly, she's tough still. She and dad could take on an army by themselves, I think," Emilien said.

  "Not that we'd want them to," Evelyn muttered, leaning closer to her father's side. "Capability doesn't stop us from worrying."

"That goes both ways," Cullen told her gently. "Caring for others, family, friends, lovers, you name it... it makes little sense and isn't meant to."

Evelyn might have said something in agreement, but she was interrupted by her own thick yawn. "Oh... maybe I might sleep a bit more."

  "I will remain with her, Commander, until Fenrian relieves me," Solas offered from some distance away. "You have business to attend to."

"Once she's... oh, she's already asleep," Cullen said, shaking his head. Worry was in his eyes, but relief was in his posture. "Thank you, Solas. Now," he said, standing. "We have planning to do."

"Yes, sir," Emilien said, letting Cullen stand first and lead the way out. He spoke carefully once they were on their way downstairs. "The maps are marked for you. Mithrahn's knowledge of the Deep Roads are especially useful in this case. We have the area with the clawed doors, the undead in the Exalted Plains, where Mithrahn traveled from. We just need to determine the central area to explore."  

"We have numbers to put to work now," Cullen told him. "While some of us must remain here to be a presence, that doesn't mean the rest of us can't go to work. Solas and Erafen will already be going to Halam'abelas once Evie's more on the mend."

The two made it into the War Room where Mithrahn was, indeed, going over the maps. "So two centers of power will be enough?"

"Three," Erafen spoke up. "Halam'abelas is stronger than it looks. We have elven warriors to help should the numbers be required."

"We could also petition Kirkwall," Alona Hawke said, brushing a stray hair form her eyes. "Aveline owes us anyway."

"As far as you're concerned, Aveline will owe us even when she's in the Fade instead of how much we owe her," Fenris groused next to her.

"Details," Hawke replied absently.

"You know, there's something that bothers me about this," Alistair said, leaning against table from the opposite side. "It's weird, actually, why Talana saw odd things happening, why students weren't permitted to leave, yet Minrathous was one of the major centers sealed away. It's like this group doesn't want some of the world's most powerful mages to be free."

  "I wish I knew more about it, Your Ma... I mean, Ser," Mithrahn said, blushing in memory of the interrogation Alistair gave him earlier. "But it makes sense that there are those in Tevinter who might not want to rock the boat, as it were, who may be comfortable as they are and would resist."

"You are giving those locations too much attention," Morrigan said finally, walking forward. "What we must find are those responsible and end them quickly, else I fear the rest of Thedas may end up in far worse condition than our distant allies."

Alistair sighed, rolling his eyes, but he nodded. "Much as I hate to admit it, Morrigan's correct. If their goal is an Old God, we need to stop them before they find it."

"I often wondered if it were possible to kill an Old God before it was corrupted," Hawke mentioned. "Would it still take a Warden?"

"Doubtful," Morrigan replied. "T'would only be needed for a Blighted creature, and these dragons, the Old Gods, are not yet such beings."

"Is that even their goal? Did you not tell us they wished to use you to control one that would possess the wisdom of Mythal?" Fenris asked.

"Yes, but... perhaps they have found another way," the Witch allowed.

"Or you have merely assumed you know more than you do," Solas said, entering. "Fenrian is with your daughter," he added to Cullen.

"Thank you," the Commander replied with a firm nod.

At the far end of the room, Miryam stood, listening carefully, and she and Erafen exchanged a series of nods. The Inquisitor walked over, a hand raised before her to still the speaking, especially before Morrigan could retort.

"Cullen and I, of course, shall remain here, providing a strong center of support for the peoples of Thedas," she explained. "Erafen is again my First in this endeavor, and the forces of Halam'abelas will be hers to control under our strategies."

"While you were out," Erafen told Cullen, "Warden Mithrahn was able to provide us the points we need, including from where he was sent, the other locations, where clues were found. Spymaster Cadash has compiled information from his agents, too, and we think we know where we should be looking." One slender finger tapped the map, right over Skyhold. She nodded to Mithran and Alistair.

It was the King who spoke up, worry in his eyes, and he tapped again on the same location. “There are Deep Roads tunnels under the Frostbacks that haven’t been mapped. Few Wardens have been that way and have come back. For that, I would lead an expedition to investigate the entrances,” Alistair said. "I'm still the most senior Warden."

"No offense intended, Ser, but your daughter would hit you over the head with the flat of your sword before she saw you go to the Deep Roads," Mithrahn said. "And Denerim needs you. Leave... leave this to me. Please."

Alistair opened his mouth to protest, and then found himself rather heavily nudged by Hawke.

"Kid's right, Alistair," Hawke told him. "And you _know_ it. You're not... hearing the Calling, are you?"

He lowered his head. "I _am_ , actually. Much later than I expected it, but it could be the dragon's blood. I remember that report sent my way, about how dragons are highly resistant to the Blight."

"Or the fact that you've had children. The act of creation can counteract one of corruption," Erafen said. "No, that you're hearing your Calling is no reason to go. Come with us to Halam'abelas before you return to Denerim, please," she urged.

Alistair gave her a scrutinizing look, and finally nodded with a defeated sigh. "Very well. It's not as if I'm _King_ or anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who stayed with me. I have a couple of semi-filler chapters, just to return to the characters we love so much, but I promise, things are moving forward!


	18. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan presents both an offer and a guilt trip.

Even as Alistair grumbled, Morrigan fixed him with a firm hard expression. "When business here is concluded, actually, I would have a word with you, Alistair. Alone. There may be no need for you to go to Halam'abelas, not in this instance."

The King gaped at the Witch, about to protest, when Morrigan cut him off again.

"You and Ilaan once disregarded what I had to offer," she reminded him sharply. "And now she is no longer of this world. In fact, her soul was destroyed along with that of the Old God. I am older, wiser, and no one benefits by deception. I will not be denied in this."

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you," Alistair blurted out.

Morrigan laughed, eyes shining from it.

"I'm glad you find it funny," Hawke muttered.

"That this is the first thing from your mouth? Truly, am I so repulsive?" the Witch asked, still amused. "No, Alistair, what I would speak with you of is... of a different nature."

"Don't worry about us here," Miryam told Alistair. "Better get this business concluded before we finish our plans."

"Very well," Alistair agreed. "Come on, and no hexing or... whatever it is you do."

"On my honor," Morrigan said.

Alistair barely resisted the urge to snort. "Indeed, _Lady_ Morrigan." He led the way out, heading towards one of the smaller chambers built into the hall. Once they were alone, he folded his arms. "Spill it."

"So forward," Morrigan teased. "I have come to possess quite a bit of information in my years, techniques, alchemical formulas, and quite a bit of forbidden knowledge. Tell me, what know you of the Joining?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes, and finally he relaxed into a shrug. "Blessed little. The ritual is some sort of blood magic, that I know, and it involves Archdemon blood or at least really strong darkspawn blood, lyrium, and normal darkspawn blood. It also hurt quite a bit."

"And what know you of Avernus or the former Warden Fiona?" the Witch continued asking, nodding in confirmation.

"Avernus used various means to extend his life and put off the Calling," came the response. "And Fiona..." He sighed. "Fine, she's my mother, and she was rid of the Blight somehow."

"T'is your conception that cured her," Morrigan said plainly. "I have spoken with her at length of it, after some persuasion that my intentions were good. She was willing to help when I advised her why."

"And why is that?" Alistair asked, for the moment afraid and hopeful of the answer.

"To cure it," came the anticipated reply. "Moreover, to find out why it could be cured specifically in the circumstance of a Warden who wasn't even trying. It is the dragon's blood in your line, Alistair. It's why you had yet to hear the Calling until very recently."

"Yavana said my blood was..." He trailed off, expression turning to doubt. "Why would you do this for me?"

Morrigan scoffed. "I do it not for _you_ alone, but for knowledge. You, however..." She then released a sigh, her posture falling into one similar to the king's. "Ilaan was my friend. I would have done this for her, and she... she died with your name on her lips. I do this for _her_ more than for you."

He found himself speechless, considering the Witch's words, and then he swallowed hard. "Do... do you have a cure?"

"I may. It is untested on a non-animal subject," Morrigan answered, her voice low. "And the requirement of dragon's blood was problematic. The Inquisitor, however, has provided me with a supply of it. This 'UnJoining' may be as potentially fatal as the original Joining. The result would quite likely be a sense of darkspawn not unlike the level your children possess, but no further fear of it growing."

Alistair said nothing, looking from Morrigan to his hands as he thought it over. He could be free, stay with the family he loved and take care of the people he was responsible for, or it could kill him. He could do nothing and still meet his end in the Deep Roads. In the end, however, it was a memory of deep red hair, a gentle touch, and the feel of a long lost elven lover in his arms that decided for him.

"When this is done, should my services as a Grey Warden not be required... then I will," he told her. "For... for Ilaan, and for what she gave me. For my wife and children. For my kingdom. But you also must do this for that young Warden courting my Alaina. I won't have her go through what I did." He paused. "You know this would cause havoc in the ranks of Grey Wardens if this got out."

Morrigan nodded, pleased. "As I expected. I will make the offer to him. Be aware, however. The longer either of you deny this, the greater the chance of influence by whatever power abducted the initial group of Grey Wardens and began this."

"Oh _please_ ," Alistair countered, this time rolling his eyes. "I'm done with acting stupid to get out of making a decision. I know what this means."

A small laugh escaped her. "You've grown up, Alistair."

"As have you," he relented. "But you're still terrible."

"Indeed," the Witch replied. "Now, let us find the others. There's work yet to be done."

\----

Erafen sat alone, pouring through tomes. It felt much like hunting to her, chasing after prey she could barely see through the clues around her. She absently reached for her mug of water, dismayed and surprised to find it empty.

"You have been studying, _vhen'an_ ," Solas said from beside her, replacing the empty mug with a full one.

"Looking for clues about the Old Gods, but all of the lore stays consistent, that they're buried out of reach with endless chambers of darkspawn surrounding them," Erafen said in explanation.

"And this is true, they were," Solas said. "The Old Gods were not truly gods, however, no more than I and my bretheren." He leaned against the table, gently pulling the book from his mate's hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted. "I was worried, but the baby is fine. No corruption that I could tell from the energies of the stasis field."

Solas nodded, pleased. "A relief. I feared for her, for you."

"And even now, a part of you wonders if you brought this on us by your presence? I have a feeling Skyhold was a target regardless." Erafen drained half of her mug. "Fenrian did well for himself, for those with him. He's quite capable." 

 "Still guiding gently, letting Evelyn take the lead. He's learned that from the best," 'Fen teased, setting her cup down as she reached for her mate's hand. She let him help her up long enough for him to take her spot and help her settle in his lap. He tugged gently on a braid, and Erafen exposed her neck for his hungry mouth. She meweled her pleasure, kicking her legs over the other arm of the chair as Solas let his free hand roam over her form and under her tunic.

"He will continue to be needed," he finally said against her skin, licking where he'd bitten.

"Do... will they need to go again?" Erafen asked, letting out a gasp when his fingers slid under the waist of her leggings.

"Without us, yes. They will have our foe's attention; now we must take it, again be the target, let them slip in unnoticed. They can drive the blade into the heart of the enemy, to unknot its plan, and destroy it from within," he explained, sliding his fingers home as if to punctuate.

Erafen made a low noise, wordless and loud. "But...." She couldn't finish the thought.

"They are grown," Solas whispered. "And for now, I will distract you from such things." He pressed his mouth to her neck again. "I will not lose you."

'Fen wanted to agree with him, but she found her vision going as his talented fingers continued.

Some time later, clothing discarded, the two cuddled close in the large velvet chair, lazily tracing idle patterns on each other, relieved and sated.

"I was in the middle of studying, you know," Erafen pointed out.

"You were chasing the wrong ends," Solas countered, offering a sly smile. "The Old Gods are quite securely out of anyone's reach, and they will remain so, cursed as they are. Where my kin were locked away in pockets of reality, the sleeping dragons are physically out of our reach, and there is no magic to bring us to them. No _eluvian_ can reach them."

"So there will be two more Blights. After them, will there still be darkspawn?" Erafen wondered.

"Who knows what tomorrow brings? My life is certainly not what I expected it to be," Solas cryptically replied. "I would have denied myself this, deprived myself of your presence, had you not spoken up that day so long ago."

"You have a right to be happy, to take a few things for yourself," 'Fen insisted. "But for now, what we're looking at here goes beyond us. If you know things, _emma lath_..."

"Nothing that will help, I'm afraid, as far as darkspawn and what's controlling them," he told her sadly, apologetically. "Only that if Skyhold was the biggest of the targets, then perhaps what we're looking for lies beneath it. Certainly not within."

Erafen sighed, and she got up, reaching for her leggings. "Then we need to plan with what we have," she said, and began dressing.

"I will search in the Fade," Solas offered. "Now that I am unencumbered, I can go beneath, below, and look for our answers."

"You are leaving something else unsaid," Erafen pressed, nudging him slightly before dressing.

"Concern for our son, for his future," he admitted. "For the ache he will experience when he outlives Evelyn. It is... a pain I feared when you entered my life. There is no doing for her as I did for you. Remaking the world..." He stopped there; the truth came out while they were alone some years after Fenrian was born. Erafen forgave him, though it'd shaken her severely.

"Something I will learn a thing or two about as my life continues," 'Fen told him, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. "Theirs is not a match of desire, of bloodlines and marriage. Theirs is something pure, unsullied by any of those things. Not many people can accept a friendship deep enough to bond souls."

"I know this," Solas replied. "As it is with you and Miryam."

"Moreso in our boy's case," Erafen said with a sigh. "Is it wise? Are they denying themselves something more? Who can say?"

The ancient elf sat there, looking thoughtful and grave, choosing his words carefully. "Tell me, _vhen'an_ , would have rather never met old lost friends? What about Herah Adaar? What of any of the people you love?"

"Better to love and lose than never love at all?" 'Fen asked, eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps you have taught me this quite well. I was prepared to lose you, and still valued all of the time we shared, the memories we made. They kept me warm on cold nights, even with the ache of absence," Solas told her fondly. "The pain... it is worth it. This concept the world has of 'closure' is fallacious at best, harmful at its worst. It creates an illusion that pain and joy must be separate. I would have never traded a moment with you for anything."

Erafen blinked hard, feeling tears forming. He always surprised her with the depth of his feelings, and even so, to hear that he'd have sacrificed it all... She shook her head. "Come on, then. If we're to have you investigate the Fade, I will prepare to be a tether. We'll let Fenrian and Evelyn decide what they will."

\----

Rather than using the War Room, the gathered group was in the ballroom underground near the kitchen. Maps were spread in multiple layers on the table before them. Most of the imporant people were there except for Erafen and Solas.

Evelyn, thankfully, was seeing a lot better, though the puckered scars under and above her eyes still looked angry. She watched intently as Mithrahn and Alistair took the lead on active parts of the Deep Roads, bringing the lines back around to Skyhold.

"It just seems that Skyhold is really the most central location," Mithrahn said. "The only logical reason would be that the key to undoing this is either within or below, but I'm not sure what exactly."

"Darkspawn are usually quite stupid, though," Alistair said. "And I'm still bothered by that woman you remember and that Fenrian saw in the Fade. It can't be Yavana; I ran her through myself, unless she has some magical Corypheus darkspawn power no one was aware of."

"If she'd read Mother's Grimoire," Morrigan interjected, "she may know the ritual for passing her soul into a host joined by blood."

"That sounds awfully like what Corypheus did, except using darkspawn. If all darkspawn came from the taint he and his fellow Magisters possessed, then that makes sense why permission wouldn't be needed," Miryam said, gripping her left hand closed tightly.

"There is also nothing to say more 'sisters' of mine might not exist," Morrigan pointed out. "The twists and turns of all of our lives have shown that we do not always know everything there is to know."

"She said it aloud. You all heard that, right?" Alistair said, sarcasm in his tone, shaking his head when the Witch shot him a venomous look. "Back to the serious business, I really don't know of any Deep Roads entrances that lead that way, and I don't really feel anything beneath us."

"I know of one," Mithrahn said, pointing on the map.

"My parents are searching the Fade for clues," Fenrian spoke up. "I have faith that if anything is to be found, they will do so."

"Hopefully they won't... won't..." Alistair paused, his hand going to his midsection, a trickle of black appearing at the corner of his mouth.

  "Daddy?" Alaina asked, going to him, but he held his palm out, indicating she stay back.

"Don't... don't touch..." Alistair managed, coughing up more of the fluid.  "It's... it's the taint," Mithrahn said, looking ill but not nearly as bad as Alistair. "Something... something is pulling at it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late with this one. I will be changing my release schedule to be on Saturday evening (Pacific Time) since my work schedule went from Monday-Friday to Tuesday-Saturday. It gives me more time to post and make last minute edits.
> 
> Also, I’m going to have to do some quick and dirty retconing since the DLC came out. I’ll do a solo story to accommodate it, so please forgive my sloppy handling of the retcon.


	19. Tainted Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's touching the Blight?

"Mithrahn? Daddy?" Alaina stood there, for once struck into inaction.

"I can assist your father," Morrigan said, pulling a small phial from her belt. "Alistair, you have to permit it."

The King looked from Morrigan to Alaina, and he finally nodded, doubling over again as he coughed up another splash of black fluid.

Morrigan wasted no time, bringing the cork out and pouring the entire contents down Alistair's throat with little ceremony, casting a enough force magic to make sure it stayed down.

"Why is it so much harder on him? Because he's older? Carried the taint longer?" Miryam demanded as she watched, but she cut off any response with a gasp as Alistair started convlusing where Morrigan was supporting him.

" _Daddy_!" Alaina pushed forward, reaching to take him in her arms, only to find him falling limp. "What did you do?!" she demanded of Morrigan.

"Saved him, which he knew about. We just abandoned our agreement to save his life," Morrigan said. She cast again despite the daggers Alaina glared at her. "And he lives. Stubborn fool. Fortunate."

"Alive?" Alaina managed, and then her eyes widened. "Mithrahn!"

"I'm... I'm ok. It's like before," he managed. "Tend to your father. I'll be fine, I think."

With help, Alistair was pulled out, Alaina trailing behind him while Morrigan followed her. Mithrahn still was pained, but he held himself up at the table.

"We can't have been... have been the only ones," he said.

"I'lll send my fastest birds out," Cadash said from the end where he'd been listening quietly. "If other Wardens are experiencing this, we need to know."

"We need their ages and how long they've been blighted, too," Miryam said.

"It may be blood as well," Mithrahn said through his teeth. "I think my escape was due to me being an elf."

"The others, I remember," Evelyn spoke up. "You said they were not elves or mages. It must be the tie to the Fade that elves have. It must overpower the Blight."

"It does," a voice said from the doorway, and Solas tood there, Erafen at his side. "We saw Alistair being carried off. The moment I cast a Fade Cloak, he fell into sleep."

"Spirits, Demons... creatures of the Fade avoid darkspawn," Erafen said, coming to stand beside her spouse. "Not just because darkspawn, by their nature, are incapable of imagination and independent thought. Spirits near them are naturally corrupted to mirror that sensed in darkspawn. They are repulsive."

"You're telling me," Cadash muttered, thinking of the Blight.

"Do you know what just happened to Alistair? To Mithrahn here?" Miryam asked.

"If this happened to all of the Wardens, chances are most of them are dead," Solas said, coming to the table. "That Mithrahn is an elf likely saved him, and Alistair was as well due to his heritage. Even if elf-blooded humans are mostly human, the majority of them still retain a small tie to the Fade."

"Why wasn't Alaina affected?" Miryam wondered.

"Chances are her nerves were so shaky she felt ill anyway," Erafen guessed, arms folded. "We won't know more until we hear about the other Wardens out there, and chances are we don't have time for that."

"No, we truly don't," Miryam agreed, glancing over at Cullen next to her. He nodded once, and she turned back to the table. "Our one limitation is that we do not know where to begin, not truly. Speculation has led to Skyhold being the center of this, but we don't know exactly where to start."

" _Falon_ ," Erafen said gently, "Solas has our answer."

All eyes turned to the elf, and he approached, hands clasped behind his back. "I have visited the Fade, using Erafen as a tether so that I could go far into the rock under Skyhold. There is a pocket of the Deep Roads far below, and in it, the memories there are limited. And old Thaig, a massive dragon. There are almost no spirits there, but a darkness and corruption I haven't felt since Corypheus. Our foes, I think, have hidden right under our feet."

"Hide in plain sight, yes?" Cullen proposed, and then he grumbled under his breath. "Then we truly cannot wait. They can't know that we're coming, though."

"They can suspect, Commander," Evelyn said, speaking up, her tone official as she addressed her father. "Then let me make a proposition."

"We're listening," Miryam said, eyes meeting her daughter's.

"The same group of us travels beneath Skyhold to the Deep Roads, and we investigate, determine the cause, and we cut down whatever being this is that's caused this to happen," Evelyn said. "Meanwhile, the Inquisition sends forces as a distraction elsewhere, different entrances, other towns, anything to lure our enemy into a false sense of security."

"I don't like it," Cullen said at once. "You aren't yet fully healed, and your group is..."

"Cullen," Erafen cut him off, "to the contrary, they have delivered Aiden to Denerim safely, saved Cole, rescued Morrigan, rescued us, and have proven themselves to be a capable force. I am loathe to send my son into such a situation, but... we do what is necessary."

" _Mamae_ ," Fenrian whispered, and under the table, his hand found Evelyn's.

Cullen sighed. "I... Maker's Breath. I can't argue with your logic. And Captain," he addressed Evelyn directly, formally, "you are best equipped to lead such an expedition."

"Ser Warden, are you capable?" Erafen asked Mithrahn.

"I.. I am. The attack has worn off, whatever it was, and if necessary, I am prepared to give my life to slay the darkspawn," the younger elf answered.

"Then it is settled," Miryam said. "Your group will travel below Skyhold to the Deep Roads and find the source of these attacks. If possible, end it, but if you are overwhelmed, you will escape and send for reinforcements."

"We will," Evelyn said, saluting.

"I located the entrance to the Thaig," Solas spoke softly, firmly. "It lies beneath Skyhold's dungeon, in one of the far cells where the walls are broken. It will take a decent journey to get there."

"Then we will have a force standing ready," Cullen decided.

"I'll excuse myself now," Cadash said, exiting to go tend to checking on the Wardens.

"Evelyn, Erafen, join us in the War Room. The rest of you, prepare," Miryam said, dismissing the group gathered.

Everyone dispersed after that, going to tend to duties, but Emilien, looking concerned, urged Kostas to stay behind, indicating that the two should head towards the stables.

"What's on your mind, Em," Kostas asked. "I was going to see how Talana is."

"I was thinking about going into the Deep Roads again, about the dangers," Emilien said. "I was thinking that when this is done, perhaps you and I should... seek something more permanent together."

The Qunari raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing?" he asked, stunned.

"I think I am," Emilien said, tone subdued.

"Holy shit," came the reply.

"Not _quite_ the answer I was looking for, Kostas," Emilien said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm just... wow. And all of this because we could die in the Deep Roads?" the larger man wondered.

"Don't be an arse about it," Emilien insisted. "Look, it was stupid. If you don't want to, then forget..."

"Yes."

"What?"

Kostas snorted. "You heard me. The answer is yes."

Emilien gaped at him. "...Holy shit."

That earned the shorter man a broad grin. "I know, right? Come here, I think we have some celebrating to do, and we can tell our folks tonight over dinner."

"Dad is going to... well, I don't know what he'll do, but Mum's going to laugh," Emilien said, letting Kostas take his hand to draw him off to his room.

\----

Alaina snoozed a bit in her chair, nearly jumping when Mithrahn came in to check on her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

" _Maker_..." she managed. "Don't... don't sneak up on me like that. How are you?"

"Much better. Spymaster Cadash got back some reports, though it's only been a few candle marks," the Warden replied, sitting next to his lady while they both focused their eyes on Alistair, still laying there in a deep sleep.

"I detect a 'but'," Alaina prompted.

"Nearly all of the humans and dwarves they found were dead except for the human mages, and those who lived were freshly Joined," Mithrahn said. "A few elves died, but most survived. Mages were almost completely unaffected."

"So a connection to the Fade does offer some protection," Alaina concluded. "And my father is elf-blooded, but he shouldn't have survived it, not that I'm ungrateful. What did Morrigan do?"

"Indeed," Morrigan's voice sounded from behind them, and the Witch approached, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "I offered a cure to your father earlier. I will not go into its formulation, only that it was potentially lethal but would stop the Calling if one survives imbibing it. It seemed to also counteract the event we experienced earlier. How are you?"

"I'm... I felt a little ill, but that's all," Alaina said.

"You and your father have the benefit of dragon's blood in your veins, which is the core of the cure I made," Morrigan explained. "Dragons can starve off the blight in their bodies."

"Would that work for Mithrahn?" the Templar inquired.

"Likely, but probably without so great a chance of not killing him," the Witch answered. "T'is hard to say."

"If there's a chance we may encounter an Archdemon or some creature only a Warden can slay, I wouldn't take it anyway," Mithrahn admitted.

"Alistair said something similar, but our foes, it seemed, took the luxury of waiting out of his hands," Morrigan sighed, shaking her head. "He will never be free of the taint, but at least it will not want his death, nor will he find it growing. You, then, young Warden, may be our hope should an Archdemon comes into the picture."

"No," Alaina muttered, reaching for Mithrahn's hand. "I can't..."

"It may not even come to that," Mithrahn told her, a hard look fixed on Morrigan.

"It may not," the Witch agreed. "None of us know the future or what it brings, but one must be prepared. That being said, do not be reckless with your life, Warden. Sacrifice when it is called for."

Mithrahn nodded, gripping Alaina's hand. "In Death, Sacrifice," he murmured. "No, not unless it's needed."

\----

Two days passed after the decision, and few by few, the mixed party went alone to where Morrigan's _eluvian_ waited. There were no public goodbyes, no teary hugs, no displays. All agreed that there should be as little fanfare as possible to draw less attention to their movements. Only Morrigan stood there, waiting by the inert portal.

"You will come out in Avvar territory, and Mithrahn, should your maps prove correct, you will all travel north to the Deep Roads entrance," the Witch instructed them. "Afterwards, all is dependent on you."

"We understand," Fenrian said, staff in hand. "I remember the _eluvian_ you pointed out. We shouldn't get lost."

"I should hope _not_ ," Morrigan said with a touch of amusement. "T'would be most embarrassing and... unfortunate."

"Indeed," Evelyn agreed. "Please, Lady Morrigan..."

"No Wardens are allowed in Skyhold, and I will fight to my last breath to defend it and those within," came the interruption. "Go with a clear mind."

"We will," Evelyn replied, and she looked to Fenrian with a nod. "As always, it is my honor to have you at my side."

"And people think _we're_ sappy," Alaina said. "At least my father's on his feet again."

"I'm glad that worry is off your back," Mithrahn added. "So shall we be on our way?"

"More weird travel, fuuuuunnnnnnn," Jenni said, her eyeroll practically audible. "Seriously, I'd rather ride on a dragon than go into Crazy Not-Fade Land."

"Come on, kiddo, we've got this," Kostas told her.

"I second her nerves, to be honest," Emilien said. "But what other options have we?"

"Pretty much none unless we want everyone to know we're on the move," Kostas replied. "Lead the way, boss," he added to Evelyn.

With that, the Captain nodded, and after Morrigan activated the _eluvian_ , she led her group onward, disappearing through its shimmery surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little late with this one. Thanks for sticking with me! This has been a long journey, and I can see the end before too long!
> 
> So out of curiosity, if I write a new series, new AU, would you guys be interested?


	20. Ever Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes head onwards into the depths.

The final terminus of the _eluvian_ path led them to a cave. The ground was littered with shattered glass of gold and silver tones, and to either side were shattered mirrors; somehow, the other two eluvian portals were broken inexplicably.

"At least our terminus was still up," Mithrahn muttered.

"My father saw to it," Fenrian said. "He traveled the paths through the _eluvian_ networks when he still quested to... to change the world."

"Change the world?" Evelyn wondered.

"My mother managed to change his mind, that and releasing the spirit of a very angry former 'god'," her companion replied. "It's not my story to tell, and you're probably better off not knowing."

"I think _now_ is not the time to ask," Evelyn decided. "Onward. We need to get our bearings and find the Deep Roads entrance before we lose more time."

Mithrahn opened his mouth to ask, and then, as quickly as the question rose, he forgot what it was about. He shook his head and glanced at Alaina next to him. She carried an equal expression of frustration, but seemed to shrug it off.

A few hours of walking led the group to the Deep Roads entrance, an inner part of the tunnel looking shaky but momentarily stable. Kostas took it upon himself to lodge a fallen beam to hold up part of the roof.

"That should hold, but this was definitely about to fall at any moment," he told them. "Seriously, do Wardens maintain _any_ of these entrances?"

"Not really, only major ones that are fortified as defensive locations," Mithrahn replied. "And there are Surface Dwarves that handle some of the others, but this one required searching to find it. We're heading in the direction of Skyhold now, according to my maps."

"I wish we were _at_ Skyhold with hot cocoa and not in the arse end of the Deep Roads," Jenni grumbled. "I am absolutely sick of it."

"Welcome to the last few years of my life," Mithrahn told her, moving forward to take his position.

"You're welcome to keep it," Jenni countered.

"Come on, Jen, it's not _that_ bad," Kostas told her. "You might find shiny gold things to bring back with you if your pockets can accommodate it."

"If it hasn't been picked dry already," Emilien added.

"Ray of sunshine, my _kadan_ ," Kostas snorted.

"Please," Evelyn said, looking back, "We should be cautious. Eyes and ears open with weapons and magic at the ready."

"Yes, 'Cullen Junior'," Jenni told her, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Jenni; we're ready," Emilien confirmed.

The small party continued on into the Deep Roads at a steady pace, pausing in places to secure escape routes from their own degradation in case they needed to flee quickly. Mithrahn seemed driven, taking point as they went in closer and deeper, working as if drawn to a different sort of Calling.

"No, I feel it, too, so much stronger now that we're down here," Alaina said to Evelyn's questions after the Warden didn't answer beyond an inarticulate grunt. "We're probably a half-day from Skyhold's gates, only underground."

"So close?" Emilien wondered. "How?"

"The _eluvian_ brought us much closer than we anticipated," Fenrian said, and then he paused, almost walking into Mithrahn's back when the other elf paused.

"A door," Mithrahn said finally, going to a wall to feel around it. "Help."

"You heard him," Jenni said. "The faster we get it done, the sooner we can get out of here. Sweet Andraste's Arse..." she swore.

The group examined every piece of the stone wall before them, but even with their numbers, they could find nothing until Fenrian shook his head and stood back.

"We're going about this wrong. Except for Jenni, we're all taller than dwarves, and not all doors lead forward," he told them. "Stand back."

The others did as they were bid, and Fenrian reached out with his staff held perpendicular to the ground. He spun it to a horizontal position, held in both hands, and a mist appeared from it, pouring out and rolling along the ground like fog. There, ahead and to the right of where they watched, they could see pockets of the fog flowing downwards into the ground.

Evelyn stepped forward, pulling out the hilt of her spirit blade, and she swung down with a great deal of force, breaking the large trapdoor apart to reveal a stairway heading down into darkness.

Fenrian stood back, expression just a bit smug. "There we go." With that, he summoned veilfire. "Shall I lead?"

"I think you better," Mithrahn agreed.

"Oh look, room for horns. Barely, thankfully," Kostas observed, finding a few inches of clearance on either side as he descended after Alaina.

"And you were always glad to have a long horn-span," Emilien mumbled, following along.

"You know what they say about a guy with big horns, right?" Kostas said suggestively, waggling his brows over his shoulder at his lover.

"Yeah, he has to walk into rooms sideways," Emilien deadpanned.

"Ass," the Qunari replied.

"And a lovely one it is, too," Jenni quipped. "Now shut it, both o'you, or we'll get gnawed on by creepy darkspawn!"

Mithrahn, leading the way, smiled to himself. He'd grown very fond of the entire group, not just Alaina, even thinking to himself how they were really starting to feel like family to him. The Wardens became that to him after contracting the Blight, and now these mismatched people were moving into that place.

He glanced back at Alaina, the Templar following right behind him, and she smiled at her love warmly (if a bit nervously). Lucky, blessed -- he couldn't tell which one he was for her bring brought into his life, but he accepted both. He looked at her one more time with a smile of his own and continued to lead the way, senses sharp.

Nothing tickled the Warden's senses for a good long distance, but once they descended a few more levels, Mithrahn held up his hand.

"I sense something. It's still a decent distance ahead of us," he told them.

"Shit," Alaina muttered, only feeling the edge of it. "We should check the maps."

"Excellent idea. We'll camp ahead and go over everything," Evelyn said. "Hopefully they don't sense you as well as you sense them."

It took the small band about a half candle mark to make it to a chamber barely big enough to fit them all. Bedrolls were laid out with a small fire lit in the center to warm them all, and soon they were going over a pair of Deep Roads maps with a larger map of the Frostback range for comparison.

"According to this, we're a few candle marks away from being directly under Skyhold," Alaina pointed out. "Quite far underground as well. The map doesn't really go too deep, sadly." She looked to Mithrahn with an unspoken question.

"We don't have any other documentation as to how far this goes, not really," he told them all apologetically. "This is relatively uncharted territory for us all.

"You can sense darkspawn, yeah?" Jenni asked. "How many do you sense?"

"It doesn't work like that, Jen," Kostas interjected.

"We can feel if it's a lot or a little, and it doesn't feel like an army, but there are more of them than there are of us," Mithrahn replied grimly.

"That's... not good," Emilien commented.

"But I'm worth at least a dozen darkspawn, so we should be evenly matched, right?" Kostas laughed, sounding more confident than he truly felt. Emilien gave him a look, noticing a twitch in the Qunari's neck.

"Really, _kadan_ ," Emilien whispered to him.

"Shush," Kostas countered.

"So more of them than there are of us, got it," Jenni said.

"And something else, but... I don't know, it's got Blight, but not really Blighted," the Warden said hesitantly, looking like he was concentrating. "I... can't really tell much. It's very odd."

"Helpful," Fenrian told him. "No, it actually is. I wasn't being sarcastic." He looked over the map. "We knew there was an oddity with that woman in the Fade and whatever clawed the door back in that tunnel. This could be them."

"And that's good?" Jenni almost whined.

"It is," Evelyn replied, taking over. "Our goal was to hopefully stop whatever's causing this; if they're down there, this is our chance. We have a lot of magic at our disposal and great close-quarters fighters."

"And you have a Grey Warden," Mithrahn said. "If they've found an Old God to corrupt, I can stop it." He didn't look at Alaina, but when she reached for his hand, he squeezed in return. They had, of course, known this could be necessary.

"And we may not need you to make that sacrifice," Evelyn told him firmly. "We will all do what must be done."

"So what's our plan, boss?" Kostas inquired.

Evelyn tapped her bottom lip with her finger, thoughtful. "We only know of one way in, so we'll need to lead with our strongest. Kostas will take point the closer we get with Fenrian and me flanking for magical support. The rest fan out. This is, of course, assuming whatever is at the end of the tunnel doesn't want to talk."

"And if it wants to talk, we should. If a fight can be avoided, that's for the best," Fenrian agreed.

"Spoilsport," Kostas muttered.

"Whatever is behind this, it's smart," Mithrahn said.

"Cataros," Mithrahn said, remembering. "I remember the word from before.

"And it's nothing our parents have ever heard of, even Dorian hasn't heard of anything like that in Tevinter," Emilien pointed out.

"Talana didn't mention anything of it, either, when she was questioned, but she was terribly frightened," Evelyn added with a sigh. "I wonder if she did know something and it was possibly suppressed.

"'Terribly frightened' is an understatement," Kostas said of his sister. "She looked like she was about to puke. Pater didn't know anything of it, either, and he stays in contact with his father ever since the assassination attempt was interrupted."

"Let's look at what we do know," Fenrian said, speaking up. "Mithrahn remembers this word, 'Cataros'. There's a woman who resembles Morrigan involved. The darkspawn are far more coordinated that we're used to. There could be a dragon involved. Everything is happening under Skyhold."

"And there was someone else that this woman seemed to report to," Mithrahn added. "I don't remember a face, but he was very big."

"So that's another complication," Fenrian sighed. "We need to be smart about this."

"We do have the Inquisition forces behind us, if we need them," Evelyn said. "I'm for scouting ahead, seeing if we can learn anything, but this pathway down seems too small for a whole army."

"We're no slouches, as good as any army," Jenni boasted. "If we gotta fight, we gotta fight, yeah?"

"Then we go back to using our big bad Qunari as a meat shield. Sorry, Kostas," Evelyn added with a weak smile at the Qunari.

"Nah, sounds like fun, boss," Kostas said with a grin. "Always wanted to take down a dragon. Well, if there's a dragon there to be taken down, that is."

"You _would_ ," Emilien grumbled, but he grinned despite himself when his fiancé sneaked a well-muscled arm around his shoulders.

"Fenrian will be ready with barriers for you," Evelyn continued. "Our ranged fighters will find vantage points while close quarters fighters will distract the darkspawn.

"And if there's a dragon for real?" Jenni asked, voice suddenly small.

"We kill it," Evelyn answered. "Either that, of we cave in the chamber and run like demons are on our heels."

"Oh, we only just kill it, she says," Jenni complained, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Like killing a dragon is just some thing we do. 'Oh, we'll go do the shopping. Let's kill a dragon while we're out!'"

"Why not? We're good at killing shit!" Kostas exclaimed. "And when we all get out of this alive, we'll drink and laugh about it."

Evelyn and Fenrian exchanged a look, both hoping silently that their boastful friend was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re reaching the end! I’m definitely writing epilogues after this, and then it’s time for new tales. I’m thankful for everyone who has gone on this journey with me! <3


	21. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are surprises to be found. Sometimes there is more than one end.

Waking up was a somber event. The only one really excited about the upcoming fight was Kostas, and he ate with vigor, trying to make conversation. Eventually, though, he gave up, commenting that everyone was being too grim.

"Of course they are," Emilien grumbled. "We don't know what we're going to face."

"Surprises are fun, _kadan_ ," Kostas insisted, and he went back to gnawing on his jerky.

"Not when you have to plan for them, as our Evie does, _falon_ ," Fenrian pointed out diplomatically.

The massive Qunari shrugged. "Well, she's got a good brain in her pretty head."

Evelyn flushed a bit, but she'd been self-conscious about the puckered scars around her eyes. The skin was healing, and the scarring wasn't as pronounced as it once was, but she still touched the raised flesh gingerly.

"You are beautiful," Fenrian leaned over to whisper to her. "No one understands this, not even us, and I would never restrain you by making us into something we are not. However, if we survive..."

" _Ma serannas, emma lath_ ," she whispered in return. "I know. If we survive, we have much to discuss. How can we maintain?"

The elf kissed the side of her head. "Whatever happens, we face this together." He moved away to help break down their camp.

Evelyn sighed, then stood to help. They'd be leaving their packs in the chamber, but bedrolls were replaceable. They needed to be able to move quickly if they needed to run and not be encumbered by non-essentials.

Once they were ready, each made sure they had a survival pack on them, and then continued along the path downward, following a spiraled slope into the darkness below. Their eyes adjusted, soon finding bio-luminescent deep mushrooms and the occasional line of lyrium lighting the path.

Mithrahn release a grunt, feeling sickened the closer they drew to the darkspawn. He felt Alaina's hand land on his forearm, squeezing gently, and he leaned to her for a momentary kiss of support. This would be over soon, one way or another.

"It doesn't feel like there are any more than I sensed before, but there is _something_ large," he said softly.

"We stick to the plan," Evelyn told him from where she led.

The group made it to a landing, and ahead was a massive door, one sealed with magic. Alaina let out a sigh.

"I think I can dispel this, but they will surely know we're here," she told the others.

"Do it," their Captain ordered, spirit hilt drawn and in hand.

"Kostas," Alaina said, voice quiet and steady, and the Qunari stepped right behind her, the mages then behind him while the others spread out as well as they could. Once everyone was in position, Alaina let loose her attack, destroying the enchantment and blowing the heavy stone and iron doors off their ancient hinges.

The sight that greeted the party was certainly not what any of them expected. The gathered creatures Mithrahn sensed as darkspawn were not darkspawn at all, but Grey Wardens, their armor laced with red lyrium, a pure red crystal embedded in each forehead. Ahead of them stood a woman, one who looked very much like Morrigan except for a draconic hairstyle and glowing red eyes.

"Greetings, children," she said, her voice sultry and hypnotic, not unlike a desire demon. "You're just in time to see us make a new god." She waved behind her, over a pit where she'd been spilling blood from a goblet.

"You! You're her," Mithrahn said. "The figure down below, and..."

"Shhh, you'll give away all of my secrets," the woman laughed. "I am known as Caiaphas, Priest of the Mysterious One, Razikale." She shook her head. "Or at least, I was before ambition changed me forever. Now I seek to bring her into a new life, a new body."

"Is that even possible?" Alaina asked in a whisper.

"Who cares? Let's _end_ her," Jenni snorted, and before Evelyn could order her not to, she let an arrow loose towards the woman's forehead.

It struck Caiaphas' forehead dead center, and her face rippled like a stone dropped in water, revealing stretched out skin over a skeletal frame, crystals of red lyrium jutting from her forehead and down her body. A wave of her hand, and the illusion returned.

"It was you," Mithrahn hissed. "The man? The deep voice?"

"Mine," Caiaphas said. "I would not have been admitted into the Priesthood in my day, so I posed as a man, and I was wealthy enough to keep the position until our ambition overreached." She let the illusion drop, rising almost another two feet in height, skeletal arms extending wide. "I know what happens to the gods when the Blight touches them. I seek to draw Blessed Razikale to me! Cataros, my Pure Ones, protect me while I cast!"

The indoctrinated Wardens stood, turning blades and staves towards the party, immediately going to the offensive.

"Cut them down," Evelyn ordered, blocking a spell with one of her own. "Stop her. Does she not realize that she, too, is Blighted?"

"Isn't that what Coryphy-whatshisname was supposed to've looked like?" Jenni asked, sending her arrows flying.

"It doesn't matter," Mithrahn replied, pulling a blade from the neck of an attacking Warden. "We end her, just like you said. We end her plan."

The indoctrinated Wardens fought wordlessly, only grunting with effort or when struck. Even fire burning flesh from bone only elicited a groan, not the scream of agony of a person aware of the pain. They kept pressing forward, even as the small band cut them down.

"Aaaarg, shite!" Jenni called out, taking a slice to the thigh. She turned around with the arrow she was about to let loose and thrust it into the neck of a Warden rogue, never minding the blood from the woman's neck once she yanked it back out. A quick string and release sent it into another the heart of another of the possessed figures.

"Jenni!" Fenrian called out, covering her in a shield and healing magic, though he was also next having to defend himself.

"The Crystals. Alaina..." Evelyn gasped out. "Can you dispel them?"

"The magic is different; I can't dispel it," Alaina called out, defeated and angry. She let out a loud growl of frustration, looking past the possessed armored women and men attacking to see the bony figure of the Magister drawing a silver, violet, and blue spiritual figure to her body. It was clearly draconic, massive in size.

"No, you don't!" Mithrahn shouted, and he took a momentary advantage created by Kostas charging through the outside edge of Wardens to climb up the Qunari's back and leap from his shoulders.

"Mithrahn!" Alaina called out. Her heart froze in her chest as time slowed before her eyes.

She could see clearly where the Magister turned, one hand still extended into the pit and one up to block the pair of blades coming down in a graceful arch. With the sickening sound of metal meeting and penetrating bone, it seemed to go normal again as the Wardens they were fighting suddenly fell, convusling in sudden death throes. The crystals imbedded in their flesh fell out and cracked on the stone floor.

A white light spread through the chamber, the energy of it knocking back the remaining combatants. Alaina cried out, sheathing her blade and going to scoop up Mithrahn from where he was inert on the ground. She looked up at Caiaphas just in time to see the monstrous woman scream in a deep blood-curdling roar and fall into the pit, dead.

"Is he...?" Emilien asked, coming over to inspect, but his words were cut off by a loud rumble, the ground under them shaking and the roof sending dust over them.

"No time," Kostas said. "Cave in! We need to get out of here!"

Alaina stood, throwing Mithrahn over her shoulders, and she turned to the entrance, only to find the opening now covered in rubble as the violent shaking increased.

"Over there, another tunnel," Evelyn said, and she set out towards another opening leading towards an illuminated exit.

No one needed to be told twice; they set out at a run, dodging boulders and rubble that threatened to bury them. Jenni found herself scooped onto Fenrian's back, her sliced leg giving out on her, and Alaina made no complaint about Mithrahn's dead-weight on her shoulders.

"A lift!" Evelyn called out. "There, just past the tunnel!" She shot forward, using bursts of magic to keep the path clear. She made it out just as the mouth of the tunnel started to crumble.

Kostas rushed forward, lodging his broad shoulders under the cave mouth to hold up the support beam that threatened to give. "Go!"

The others shot past him, moving around his bulk as best as they could, but Emilien stopped just before him.

"Come on, we can find something to lodge this open," he insisted.

" _Kadan_ ," Kostas said, voice straining, and he fell to one knee as more of the entrance descended. "Go. It... the ledge above... GO."

"Not without you!" Emilien insisted. "How... how can I?" The warrior never got a chance to finish his phrase, eyes rolling back in his head as Evelyn caught him, her magic fading from where she knocked him out.

"I'm sorry," Kostas said. "Tell him. Now go!" He fell to his other knee.

"Maker keep you," Evelyn said, and she pulled Emilien over to the lift, activating it when all were above it. Her eyes remained trained on the entrance even as more rubble fell over it, burying their friend even as he struggled in futility to hold it up.

"We'll send someone down -- maybe he..." Fenrian trailed off, rethinking. "He's tough. His heart is strong." Even as he said the words, he didn't truly believe them. Still, he cast from where he was, sending out a barrier as well as he could, focusing on what he could see of the Qunari's horns.

Feeling defeated, Alaina allowed herself to lower Mithrahn to the ground, looking up at the faint light miles above them, growing stronger as they approached slowly. She leaned her face over his inert form and let out a sob.

Fenrian, for his part, went on immediately to take care of Jenni's leg, stitching it up after cleaning it with alcohol. He couldn't make himself to speak, not with Alaina close sobbing, but then he froze, looking over.

"Alaina, wait," the elf said, and he finished with Jenni's leg and came over. "I think..."

The Templar sat up, eyes red-rimmed with flowing tears, but she looked at Fenrian dumbly. "What?"

Fenrian ignored her, placing a hand over Mithrahn's heart under his armor. "His heart beats. He lives."

"But how... the Old God was in the Magister, and she's darkspawn." Evelyn wondered.

"Unless it wasn't settled in her. He was at the epicenter," Fenrian reasoned. "It may just be shock."

"He's alive?" Alaina wondered, and she looked at the man she loved, laying there in her arms, and offered a prayer to the Maker then and there. She only let go long enough to let Fenrian start healing Mithrahn's injured body.

Evelyn sat to the side, looking at Emilien where he lay. He would be angry. He would blame her, but they would have all been buried had Kostas not made their escape possible. No, she told herself, resigned. She would take responsibility and face her friend and deliver the new to the Qunari's parents herself.

She cast her eyes upward at the light that grew, and prayed his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! Trust me, all will be explained in the end.
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write.


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Skyhold is bittersweet.

For three days, Evelyn and her friends remained underground, searching desperately for a way out of the remnants of a great hall in a long-abandoned Thaig. It was Emilien who found it as he wanted to spend as little time as possible with his friends while he mourned. The anger he felt was put to use, and just as the last of the group's drinkable water gave out, he came back to report the mechanism to open the door.

Another search found gears to activate the machinery, and another weary trek up the length of the wide hallway took them to a door half-buried in muck. It was clear by the crumbled pathway why this entrance was on none of their maps; it led into a tall snowbank that might have once been a low cliff, the exterior of the door rough stone to camouflage it from potential intruders.

The snow and hunting watered and fed the group. and thanks to a pair of flares still left on Alaina's belt, Inquisition troops arrived to care for them.

"Please send in a search and rescue group," Alaina insisted, explaining about Kostas.

The troops looked skeptical, but they followed her orders, reaching out to gather what they'd need to search.

"At the very least, if... if you can bring us his body..." Emilien found he couldn't finish the sentence, his voice catching in his throat as a sob threatened to emerge.

"We'll try," the soldier said sincerely.

"Come now, let us see to your wounds," a healer said, first going to attend to Jenni, inspecting the job Fenrian did with the wound. "Looks like it's not festered and was healed properly," she finally determined. "No blight to it, thankfully."

"Warden knife," Jenni said. "Good. I don't wanna be a Warden after all this!"

With no further delay, they found themselves bundled into a covered wagon headed for Skyhold. Despite the victory, all were subdued with the tragic loss of the biggest and best of them.

"I don't hate you, Evelyn, if that's what you're afraid of," Emilien said, voice almost inaudible with how low he spoke.

"I'm still sorry," she told him, looking up from the report she worked on.

"And I'm _still_ angry," he added. "But... he told me to go. He told us to go. He saved us."

"He loved you," Fenrian said from where he sat beside Evelyn.

"He said 'yes'," Emilien told them. "We were going to make a life together. Now? He's gone."

"They could find him. He could be alive. Mithrahn lived, yeah?" Jenni offered, eyes red-rimmed with her tears. "We should be helping them look."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jen," Emilien told her. "There's no coming back from that." Finally, he lowered his head to his folded arms where they rest on his knees, and he let out a cry, finally shaking with tears. Jenni slid next to him, mourning her 'brother' along with her friend.

Alaina left Mithrahn's side, coming over to join them, and the Warden followed, guilt in his eyes for being there and alive when Kostas was not. Evelyn's reports were put aside, and both she and Fenrian joined their friends, the six supporting each other through their loss.

When they arrived at Skyhold, it was to much jubilation from the inhabitants. Banners were out, horns played, and cheering erupted. The victorious adventurers, however, didn't feel it, though all but Jenni and Emilien waved back.

"There you are!" Miryam called out. She and Cullen pulled their daughter into a tight hug, heedless of the crowd.

"Kostas didn't make it," Evelyn told them softly, the loss still weighing heavily on her heart. "Did you hear any news from the others?"

"Spymaster Cadsh received notice from the major cities," Cullen told her, looking up long enough to see Erafen fretting over Fenrian. "They are free. The lot of you are to be honored as heroes."

"I don't _feel_ very heroic," Evelyn admitted. "I've lost people under my command, but never a close friend. I feel as though I failed him. And then Emilien..."

"It never gets any easier," Miryam said, remembering those she lost over the years. "But we can be there for the survivors. Perhaps you and your father should talk over it tonight."

Cullen nodded. "It helps to have someone who understands that kind of loss. I've seen good friends cut down before me, not just people under my command."

"No!" Dorian's exclamation sounded, and Evelyn looked over to see him leaning on Bull's strong arm, the two clearly devastated by the news.

"My friends," Erafen spoke up. "Perhaps we should come inside, have something to eat and make sure our children are well-rested. Mithrahn," she added. "Alistair will want a word with you."

"Yes," the Warden replied, and he walked somberly over to where the King of Ferelden conversed with his daughter. After a few moments, he waved Mithrahn over, speaking urgently.

The next few days consisted of the arrivals healing and resting, regaining lost strength and recounting the events they witnessed and participated in. On the morning two days after they arrived, the group gathered. The meeting was still in the lower banquet hall, but in more relaxed circumstances. Evelyn stood, however, relating what happened in the Deep Roads, what they saw, and how Kostas sacrificed himself for their escape.

"And she looked like Morrigan? That's still so weird. Why would she?" Sera demanded. "Maybe the Witch was workin' with her." She sat close to Jenni, almost like a lioness with her cub, stroking her daughter's ponytail protectively.

"I was _not_ ," Morrigan said, walking in to join them. "It could be that my mother had children in Tevinter. It could be the magister borrowed my face to throw suspicion. We will never know by speculating, and the woman is dead now."

"I believe your first guess is closer to the truth," Erafen said. "I've been reading the tomes. There were some records of Chasind peoples marrying into Tevene families."

"To great scandal, I'm sure," Dorian muttered. "At least she was stopped and ended. My brave boy."

"Got the job done," Bull added. "Couldn't be more proud of him."

"There was one in particular, a story of a magister's wife of Chasind stock who was a powerful mage. She'd been a slave and then freed," Erafen continued. "It doesn't say how, but both were killed and survived by their son, Unos Caiaphas."

"Well, then that explains things," Morrigan said. "T'would not surprise me that another of Mother's daughters would reach for what was beyond her grasp. What she wished to accomplish with my capture long term, however, remains unknown."

"And I owe you, Lady Morrigan, an apology for suspecting you," Solas said.

"You wouldn't be the first to suspect her of reaching for more than she has," Alistair said from the doorway. "But today, I have reason to thank her."

"Thank you for the potion, milady," Mithrahn said, walking in after Alistair, and he went to sit next to Alaina. "I still don't know how I survived killing Caiapas, though."

"Ah, I am pleased you are not dead. As for the magister, she remains a mystery. Tell me, do you feel anything of your darkspawn sense?" Morrigan asked.

"It's very weak, but otherwise, no," Mithrahn answered, his arm sliding around Alaina's shoulders fondly.

"Like mine," Alistair said, pleased, sitting on his daughter's other side. "Well, you'll probably be looking for a job. I might have one for you."

"I may be interested as long as it's not being a stable hand or servant," Mithrahn replied with good humor.

"We'll see," the King replied with a smirk. "You still need to deal with my wife."

"And she loves Mithrahn," Aliana interjected. "Remember, we took Aiden to Denerim."

"And speaking of which, we should be preparing to head home. I'd like to make a big deal of it so people don't think it was all faking or any of that. You know how fickle people are," Alistair lamented.

As the others talked, Emilien excused himself. His feet took him through the kitchen and out into the courtyard near the horses. Broken practice dummies were still in the corner, a result of Kostas and his training regimen.

Vision blurring, he rushed past, moving without real intention until he reached the battlements. He'd been up here with his lover what felt like an age ago, telling him goodbye.

\----

_"You replied... yesterday. And I've been sitting on this for two weeks now," Kostas mumbled._

_"It'll be about a year," Emilien continued. "The plan is to free slaves, but we're going to also be smuggling your sister out of Minrathous. I can't do this, us."_

_Kostas let out a humorless laugh. "So that's it? Of course there's no saying no to you rescuing my sister, for freeing slaves. How selfish of me would that be?" He reached for the bottle, drinking the rest of the wine down, and he threw the bottle off of the opposite side._

_"I'm doing this for you! For your sister, and for the slaves there. How could I refuse that?" Emilien countered._

_Kostas turned towards him, and then he forced himself to relax. "You can't. So go. Do good. Be a hero. I'll be heading out with the Chargers anyway in a week, so... "_

\----

"Kostas, I'm sorry," Emilien said to the wind. In the end, Kostas was the hero, the one who gave everything so that his friends could escape. He slid to his knees, then turned to lean back against the stone wall. He knew he should spend time with his parents. He knew he should probably talk to Dorian and Iron Bull. Right now, though, the pain was too fresh, too raw, and all he could do was sob.

He had no idea how much time went by, only that it was growing dark when he finally woke from where he'd cried himself to sleep. The bell rang from the front gate; someone was approaching. Despite himself, he stood, wiping dried tears from his cheeks, and looked over into the courtyard.

A wagon rolled in, stopping as healers in green and brown came out to tend to whoever was in it. The stretcher was larger than needed for anyone other than a Qunari, and Emilien felt his heart thud in his chest like the galloping hooves of a horse.

From the main stairway leading to the Great Hall, a cry erupted, and he saw Dorian rushing down, followed by his _amatus_ , chasing after the people who were carrying off a large covered figure. The edges of horns peeked from under the cloth covering.

Emilien couldn't help it. He let out a cry of his own, running down the stairs alongside the battlements, and he didn't wait for an explanation. He was only vaguely aware of his friends watching from the side, expectant and hopeful.

"Wait up!" Jenni called out after the collection of people running towards the surgeon's tower.

Evelyn, standing next to Fenrian, let out a long sigh. "How could they have pulled him out so soon?"

"I don't know how it's possible," Fenrian said. "We were in the caves for two days, though, and on the road another two. Kostas is stubborn."

"He wasn't moving, though, that I could see as they brought him in. I hope..." Evelyn trailed off.

"Me, too, _falon_ ," the elf replied, and he slid an arm around her shoulders.

The mage leaned in, resting against him, her expression thoughtful. "Would it be so bad?" she asked.

"Would what be so bad?" he asked her.

"Making a public marriage. With each other," she answered. "I don't think so."

"No, it wouldn't be _bad_ ," Fenrian replied. "But would it be wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I never really considered it. But fighting as we did underground, and almost losing our families, it made me think. I would rather spend my days with the love of my best friend than risk a romance with someone who doesn't understand me, or worse yet, a political marriage. Even if..."

"Even if we're not in love like the old stories or even like our parents, right? I understand," Fenrian said. "We can protect each other this way. It would stop those questions at the very least, keep us from having to explain it to people who won't understand."

"Then let's do it," Evelyn said, and Fenrian's reply was bringing his other arm around her in a tight embrace. "We will have to answer questions, too."

"We will, but this also protects us from those petty marriage alliances the human nobles are so fond of," Fenrian agreed, finally releasing his friend. "I will lose you some day," he added in a soft voice.

"I am so sorry," came the reply, just as soft. "But it is the way of things."

"It is," Fenrian replied, resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to be just a bit late in posting. I've had a busy week and a really busy day! 
> 
> Also, thank you all for sticking with me on this ride. We're almost at the end, and I'll be asking for your feedback. I've got an idea for a Cullen/Lavellan/Solas triangle, but hopefully something a bit more realistic.


	23. The Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What becomes of our heroes now?

Spring came again to Thedas, and with it the first thaws, banishing snow and ice to seep into the ground and flow to rivers and streams. People from all over arrived at Skyhold, Inquisition forces surrounding the place and staying vigilant for anyone carrying unfamiliar magical items. There would not be a repeat of the previous year's events.

The Captain of the Inquisition's Forces stood at one end of the Great Hall. Evelyn was tall and proud in her battlemage armor, looking across the distance at where her mother, the Inquisitor Miryam Trevelyan-Rutherford stood, a massive book in her hands. The Commander was to her left, and her former First, Erafen, stood to her right. At Miryam's nod, Evelyn walked forward, stopping just short of the throne.

"In choosing a successor," Miryam began, "I did not expect that it would be my daughter who would take my place. Imagine my surprise and my pride to find her standing before me, elected by a majority vote of the selection council." She extended the book towards her daughter.

"Ser Evelyn Amara Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's Forces, do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do," Evelyn said, praying to the Maker that her voice woudn't shake. She reached out and took the book. "I swear myself to the Peoples of Thedas to keep the peace and restore order when needed, never to interfere where and when it is not necessary."

"The Inquisition is a peacekeeping force. You will face the unknown _and_ the known. You already have. You've served faithfully and responsibly as Captain. Do you have a selection for a Commander of your Forces?" Cullen asked next, making it clear that he would retire along with his wife.

"I have," Evelyn replied. She turned around to face those gathered, looking over the crowd. "As my Commander, I elect Ser Alaina Theirin of Denerim, who has proven herself effective in battle and is a sound strategist."

Alaina approached, bowing humbly, managing for the most part to maintain a serious expression even though her father, to the side of the throne, was grinning broadly.

"As Chief Scout, I elect Emilien Hawke-Pavus," Evelyn continued.

Emilien approached after Alaina, taking his appointment. He remained still for the Inquisition badge to be pinned on.

Behind them, in the crowd, Skyhold's new Spymaster, Kostas, stood, supporting his weight on a rather thick cane, one eye covered with a silverite eyepatch. He was still recovering from his injuries, requiring exercise and healing still. His leg had been crushed, part of his head caved at the eye socket. He'd very nearly died and remained comatose for a month before emerging. Kostas wed Emilien from his bed that same week.

"As my First," Evelyn said, and here her voice wavered just so. With a deep breath, she continued, "Lord Fenrian of Halamabelas."

Fenrian approached, his outfit of subdued spring colors but still complex in its design. His long black hair was braided, the tied end over his shoulder. He was, officially, Evelyn's fiancé, but again, it was for the sake of preventing a political marriage while Evelyn lived and served. Even so, he could think of worse fates than waking up to her face in the morning, soothing her hurts, and sharing her joy. That is, after all, what friends do.

Evelyn made other appointments during the service, taking a new ambassador. She publicly elected those she'd traveled with as her personal guard and Inner Circle. When the appointments were made, she deferred to her mother.

"With this done, it should go without saying that Cullen and I have decided to retire. We thank our King," Miryam nodded to Alistair, "for the title and lands granted, and will serve Ferelden for the rest of our days."

Miryam looked out among the crowd. "We have kept the Inquisition together through great tragedy, through attacks from unimaginable enemies, and even through an Exalted Council. I would never have made it to this point without my dearest friend and First, Comtess Erafen Lavellan of Halamabelas. Nor could I do this without all of you who stood with me, who have remained with me. To absent friends, and to those who have stood to reach this day: thank you!"

Applause broke out, everyone enthusiastically cheering (and some weeping) for the transfer of power. Perhaps it was an end, but it was also a beginning. This was a cause for celebration.

When the ceremony was over with, the reception began. All of Skyhold celebrated. The new Inner Circle of the Inquisition, however, withdrew, choosing a quiet area to gather together and speak. Talana and Aiden both joined them, having been somewhat involved.

"I won't be returning to Minrathous," Talana informed them, brushing her long black locks off of her shoulder. " _Pater_ insists. Papa also is concerned that the Qunari may soon be ready to make a move on Tevinter, according to his few resources."

"I concur," Kostas said, sitting with his spouse.

"We should still have spies in Tevinter," Emilien added, and Kostas nodded agreement.

"Then we have the Old God. I've felt stirrings in the Fade, and those Wardens still alive have withdrawn to Weisshaupt. For what reason, no one knows," Fenrian said.

"And I'm no longer a Warden," Mithrahn said. "No one in the Order really knows how to treat me. I do know they're trying to recruit, to rebuild the numbers lost."

"And we don't know if Caiaphas is alive or dead, not really," Alaina interjected. "I'm absolutely _not_ sorry you're no longer a Warden, you know."

"Noted," Mithrahn said with good humor.

"So those will be our priorities. For now, though, this isn't a work day," Evelyn told them, lips curling in a smirk. "This is a day to celebrate. We rest, we relax. But I do want to ask each of you if you will stay."

"I have to remain in Ferelden as Heir," Aiden said firmly. "There are duties I need to perform, but should you truly need me, send your fastest birds."

"I'm not about to abandon my new job already," Kostas said, laughing. "I'm happy to have my life, but I won't be good in a fight for a while longer. I've learned from the best, from a former _Ben-hassrath_ and Spymaster Cadash."

"I will stay," Talana said. "I have much to learn, but I will work with our mages here."

"I hope I can live up to the standard your father set," Alaina said. "I'm barely twenty-four years, but Cullen was close to my age when he became Knight-Captain of Kirkwall."

"Age doesn't mean anything; skill and experience do, and you've got both," Evelyn told her.

"Well, I'm with you, of course, and with my parents' blessing," Fenrian added.

"I accepted being a Scout," Emilien said. "I like the idea of being able to work closely with Kostas, though being away will be difficult."

"I get to shoot things, so I'm here," Jenni piped in. "Mum's slowing down with the Jennies, but I've got my ear to the wind to hear when they're mumbling."

"With your dedication, I make a promise to you all," Evelyn declared. "Full trust, full disclosure. You are all my advisors, my friends, my comrades. Whatever we face, we do it together."

"Now stop that. You'll make Kostas cry," Emilien told her with a broad grin plastered across his face.

"It's true," Kostas deadpanned. "It'll be ugly. Very shameful messy loud sobbing."

"Stuff it," Jenni giggled. "Gonna make _me_ cry from laughing my arse off at you both!"

The conversation faded off into laughter and teasing, the group for once enjoying the peace they earned, the fighting they survived, and just being together. From the doorway, two figures stood watching, finally turning around to speak quietly together so they did not disturb the private gathering.

"They've done well for themselves," Erafen said, walking with Solas. Her hand held his as they moved on, side by side.

"They have," he agreed. "This world is so brief, so impermanent. It will end, and our son will be alone."

"No, he won't, and you know that," Erafen chided. "We can't choose his path for him."

"As you would not allow me to choose yours?" he countered.

"Precisely. You recall what making this decision did before," 'Fen reminded him.

Solas lowered his head. "I know. The People all suffered."

"But their children lived free of being pawns in games played by the powerful," she said. "And yes, they suffered, they were under new tyrants, but look here, now. The elves of this world are starting to thrive again. Templars and Mages are no longer at each others' throats. Spirits are free to cross the Veil and return, though the risk for demons remains."

"But the old dangers of this split world remain. Archdemons, darkspawn, those wishing for power," Solas told her.

"There will always be people who want more," Erafen sighed.

"There will be, yes. Hopefully our children heed the events of the past and forge a new path, one that will lead to longer peace," Solas said. "There is no bringing back the past."

"We only ever move forward," Erafen agreed, and they stepped out into the courtyard, blinking at the bright light of the sun above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! This story is over, but there are more to be told. I think this chapter served well as an epilogue, but I will still be producing drabbles. 
> 
> I'm curious, would we like to see more of this group, more of Erafen and Solas, or move on to another story entirely? I'd love your input.
> 
> Thank you all for staying with me on this journey!


End file.
